


Секунда на вдох, вся жизнь - на выдохе...

by Arissu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, OOC, R, Антон Круг, Беда, Виктор Кенигсберг, Дрю Ву, Ник Беркхард - Freeform, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, Розали Калверт - Freeform, Слэш (яой), Хэнк Гриффин - Freeform, Шон Ренард - Freeform, Эдди Монро - Freeform, Экшн (action), Эрик Кроненберг, Юмор, ангст, детектив, драма, кинк, макси, романтика, смерть персонажа, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секунда на вздох... и вся вечность - на выдохе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016: внеконкурс (миди)  
> Бета: sihaya, agua-tofana

Восток только едва заметно посветлел, однако перед Восточными воротами Хашисса, небольшого городка, затерянного в глубинке возле Гибельных гор, уже стояли телеги селян с провиантом, приготовленным для продажи. Сонная стража приготовилась к тщательному досмотру, ведь, не дай боги, именно в их смену внутрь пройдут Отродья — мало того, что позора не оберешься, так еще и плетей получишь. Заскрипели мощные створки, способные сдержать удар тролля, народ заволновался, стремясь попасть в начало очереди, но первым все же оказался всадник на хорше, жуткой помеси лошади и ящерицы. Своенравные злобные твари, верные лишь тому, кого слепые глаза увидят первыми, они были способны питаться как травой и зерном (которые не очень любили), так и мясом (в том числе и падалью). Двухсуставные ноги с пятипалой когтистой лапой вместо копыт, узкий длинный хвост с пикой на кончике, способный перебить хребет степному волку, пасть, полная зубов, которыми можно было перекусить бычью ногу, и чешуйчатая шкура, которую не каждым мечом или магическим ударом пробьешь. Эти твари были удивительно преданными, живучими, выносливыми и быстрыми, а заодно стоили небольшое состояние. 

Впрочем, тот, кто сейчас ухмылялся стражникам, мог себе это позволить. 

— Дома? — весело блеснула золотая монета, небрежно брошенная одному из мужчин, закованных в неплохие доспехи. 

— Дома, — широко ухмыльнулся тот, пряча монету в поясной кошель. — Буквально вчера вернулся с очередной Чистки, скупил чуть ли не весь готовый провиант у Веселого Чуи и залег в спячку. Только ты это, осторожней, а то опять придется двери с окнами чинить!

На последнее замечание все шестеро стражников заржали не хуже меринов. Видимо, посчитав это знаком для своих, их поддержали четвероногие работяги, запряженные в деревенские телеги. 

— Завидовать надо молча, — задрал подбородок всадник и чуть тронул поводья. Впрочем, сказано это было с добродушной усмешкой, так что разъехались они без обиды. 

Согласно распорядку, как только над горизонтом показался край солнца, явилась дневная смена. 

— Каптин, ставить будете? — давешний весельчак весело обратился к главе смены. На удивление в глазах пояснил:

— Шейн явился к самому открытию ворот. 

— Буду! — тут же кивнул каптин. — Золотой, что он задержится на… на… — он задумчиво прижмурил один глаз и уверенно закончил, — на две недели. 

— Серебряный, что их всего на неделю хватит; три дня; пять дней; неделю… — в итоге остался всего один, кто не поставил. И то, судя по всему, не потому, что не было денег, а потому никак не мог понять суть спора. 

— А на что ставим-то? — растерянный вопрос был доказательством.

Переглянувшись, все одиннадцать стражников во главе с каптином и страйжем опять заржали настоящим табуном. 

Труд объяснить все новичку взял на себя страйж.

— Видел того, кто утром первым проехал?

— Ну да. Вы его почему-то еще досматривать не стали, — кивнул парень.

— Такого досмотришь, — чуть криво хмыкнул страйж, под веселыми взглядами потирая подбородок. — Видел у него одежку?

— Видел, — опять кивнул новенький. — Куртка, штаны, сапоги, плащ и перчатки. Только из одной кожи, похоже, все пошито.

— Ну да, из одной. Ты, видать, из совсем дальней глухомани, раз не опознал этой кожи. У нас тут в Гибельных горах чего только не водится. Есть там такая тварюшка, сайсс зовется. Размером со степного волка, то есть тебе где-то по пояс будет. Зубы с палец, шкура со стенами сливается, так что хрен увидишь да еще никаким оружием не пробьешь, и охотятся всегда парой. Чтобы убить, надо ее сначала оглушить, ткнуть ее в одну точку под челюстью, вот здесь, — задрав подбородок, страйж на себе приблизительно указал эту точку, — а потом, когда она замрет на целых два удара сердца, надо успеть ткнуть ее под передними лапами в ее сердца. Если ткнешь сначала в одно сердце, а потом в другое, то не убьешь, но разозлишь… А ведь их двое на тебя нападают. Так вот, если тебе это удалось, то надо успеть в течение часа снять с нее шкуру, и замазать своей кровью поверх, тогда та признает тебя хозяином. Потом ее можно и скорняку везти, чтобы он тебе с нее пошил чего надо, но вот убить ее и снять шкуру ты должен только сам. Другого шкура не признает — лоскутами расползется, если что. Одной шкуры, как я знаю, хватает на перчатки да на сапоги, а у этого — вся одежка из сайсса. Зимой в ней не холодно — можно через Стылый Перевал идти и на земле спать, а летом — прохладно. Говорят, что на проводниках через Стеклянную пустыню плащи из него надеты, но этого не знаю. А еще она под дождем не мокнет, грязь к ней не липнет, не воняет, сколько в ней не езди, и клопы ее не любят. 

— Так вот, — продолжил уже каптин, — этот Искатель — личность довольно известная. Если нужен проводник, куда ни одна дорога не ведет — то это к нему. Артефакт — тоже к нему. Иногда, но это только слухи, он и охрану на себя берет. Не проверяем мы его потому, что он у нас проверенный, и не нами, — тут все опять заухмылялись. — Знаешь же, что у нас в городке Страж живет?

— Это через улицу от Веселого Чуи который? — блестя глазами, подался вперед юноша. 

— Ага, вот им и проверен. И за те почти пять лет — неоднократно, — тут стража не выдержала и опять засмеялась.

— Да в чем дело-то?! — не выдержал парень.

— Да спит наш Страж с этим Искателем. Как уехал однажды, когда всего-то с полсезона в городке прожил, потом вернулся с ним, так и спят они вместе, когда получается. Бывает, что только один день и видятся, а бывает — по месяцу вместе живут, а потом — кто куда едет. 

— Наш Страж и этот? — изумлению парня не было пределов. — А о чем спор тогда?

— Сколько вместе продержатся. В прошлый раз Шейн вылетел из города через три дня, будто ему кипящего масла под хвост плеснули, а перед этим они с Ником полдома Стража разнесли дракой. До того — целый месяц, как молодожены, миловались. А еще до — всего день прошел, как уже Ник куда-то умчался. Кстати, каптин, а почему две недели? — повернулся к командиру страйж. 

— Потому что Нику письмо пришло, после которого он как Проклятый бесновался. У наших каменоломен сейчас до седьмого уровня чисто, как в кошельке у мота, да и по округе только сверчки с лягушками целыми остались — так он зол был. Сейчас вряд ли что появится, так что если опять какое письмо не придет — Ник слишком вымотался, чтобы злиться. А ты сам сказал, что Шейн был слишком расслаблен и благодушен, так что ставлю, что они вместе недели две продержатся. И опять будут заказывать Старху новую кровать и стол, — после такого объяснения новичок решил поддержать каптина и поставил на две недели. 

***

Сонное сознание отметило наличие живого существа в пределах личного пространства, но угрозой не сочло, поэтому Страж попытался вернуться в сладкий сон, нарушенный вторжением. Но этому случиться было не суждено: немного просел упругий матрац с краю и голого плеча коснулись горячие сухие губы. Не размыкая глаз, Ник глубоко вздохнул и чуть дернул уголками рта в слабой улыбке. Легкое покрывало, небрежно наброшенное на худощавое сильное тело, неспешно поползло вниз, провожаемое легкими поцелуями. Дойдя до изгиба поясницы, покрывало замерло, а путь поцелуев начали прослеживать мозолистые ладони, ласковые и неторопливые. 

— Шейн… — все еще находясь на грани яви и сна, Ник попытался перевернуться на спину, но чуть прижатый одной ладонью, оставил эту попытку. 

— Спи, мой Страж. Я тебе всего лишь снюсь, — чуть слышный шепот послал теплую волну по позвоночнику вниз. 

— Ну, снись, — покорно согласился Ник, оставаясь в дымке полуяви, полусна. 

***

Слишком давно они не виделись, чтобы удержаться. Печально оглядывая разоренную постель и порванную простыню, в которую он вцепился на последних мощных толчках так, что порвал, Ник только головой качал. Сделанная Стархом кровать из каменного дуба обещала продержаться дольше, чем предыдущая, но никаких иллюзий на ее счет Ник не питал — если Шейн задержится в городе дольше, чем на неделю, придется идти на поклон к Старху снова, и опять выслушивать всякие намеки, от которых щеки горят. 

— Я слишком долго тебя не видел и соскучился, — правильно поняв очередной вздох улыбнулся Шейн, закинув руки за голову и довольно щурясь в потолок. 

— Да я уже понял, — дернул бровью Ник, потягиваясь и заодно проверяя свое тело. Ныло и саднило, но уже к обеду все будет в порядке, если, конечно, они не продолжат в том же духе. Тогда терпеть придется до вечера. Или… Внимательный взгляд на себя Шейн не пропустил, однако только молча пожал плечами — его устраивал любой вариант. Соскользнув с постели, Ник сладко, долго потянулся, и, как был, нагишом, прошел на кухню. Обратно он вернулся с ковшом чистой прохладной воды, которую Шейн выхлебал так, будто не пил целый месяц. Хотя, учитывая некоторые сведения Стража, это вполне могло оказаться правдой. Поэтому он нейтральным тоном предложил:

— Позавтракаешь со мной? Или ты уже сегодня уезжаешь?

— Я тут недели на две, если не прогонишь, — в зеленых глазах мелькнула тень, а улыбка вышла кривоватой, но Страж решил, что раз не сказал сразу, то дело еще терпит. Какой бы ни была проблема, разбираться с ней лучше на сытый желудок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каптин - звание ранга "капитан"  
> Страйж - звание ранга "сержант"


	2. Chapter 2

Разобраться после завтрака не вышло — двум здоровым молодым мужчинам одного раза после долгой разлуки оказалось мало, и они снова упали в так и не убранную постель, выбравшись оттуда только для личных нужд и обеда, благо, что продуктами Ник запасся еще накануне чуть ли не на целую армию. Как чувствовал. Они это не обсуждали, но жадный голод, который никак не удавалось утолить с одного раза, достаточно ясно говорил о верности, которую они хранили друг другу. 

На город опустились сумерки, а они двое никак не могли утолить свой голод. Не только телесный — они оба соскучились по прикосновениям, легкой ласке, объятьям, в которых было так сладко дремать… Оба чувствовали, что за плечами другого стоит тень, но что-то заставляло сжимать зубы и отводить глаза, продлевая момент близости и отодвигая проблемы большого мира так далеко, как только возможно. 

Каким бы захолустным ни был городок, но прогресс дошел и сюда — в этот раз в виде целого мешочка горячих кристаллов, привезенных в седельной сумке Шейна. Где-то в центре империи такими торговали не штучно, а десятками, но тут они были вещью весьма дорогостоящей. И пусть Ник мог позволить себе и не такую роскошь, однако подобные знаки внимания он все равно ценил. Давно уже были закрыты четверо ворот, ведущих в город, сонная стража распределяла между собой ночное дежурство, а в домике Стража парила горячая ванна, наполняя влажный воздух ароматами далеких заморских земель. 

Водные процедуры обошлись только не совсем невинными ласками, которые прервало лишь желание добраться до постели. Оглядывая вольно раскинувшееся перед ним на животе длинное мощное тело, покрытое равномерным загаром везде (интересно, как?!), Ник неторопливо грел в ладонях тот самый флакончик с драгоценным маслом, которое они уже лили в ванну. 

Страж честно начал с массажа, но вскоре разогретая под ладонями кожа и расслабившиеся мышцы вернули на первый план мысли, от которых Ник до сих пор краснел, как юнец, впервые узнавший, чем двое занимаются после поцелуев. Не понявший, в чем причина заминки, Шейн повернул голову и громко хмыкнул, моментально сообразив о причине румянца. 

— Ах ты…! — шутливая потасовка быстро перешла в горячие ласки, и все закончилось закономерным итогом.

***  
Рассчитывавший на повтор вчерашнего утра, Шейн протянул руку, но обнаружил рядом с собой лишь давно остывшее место. Громко и недовольно вздохнув, он устроил себе долгие потягивания прежде, чем накинул на себя легкую рубаху и штаны, и направился из комнаты по направлению к небольшой дверце в конце коридорчика, которая скрывала за собой огромную ванну, способную вместить в себя их двоих и то, без чего обходились только совсем уж бедняки — домашний туалет. 

После окончания утреннего туалета Шейн с удовольствием поплескал себе в лицо прохладной водой из рукомойника, вытерся свежим полотенцем, оставленным специально для него, и направился в самую большую комнату.

За пять лет, которые он наезжал в этот дом, ритуал был доведен до уровня рефлексов. Обнаружив за столом полностью одетого Стража, который водил рукой над картой района, слепо глядя в никуда полностью черными глазами, Шейн направился на кухню. Холодильный шкаф был полон продуктов, что было как нельзя кстати — вчерашний ужин давным-давно истратился, и желудок начал громогласно требовать своей законной доли внимания. Неторопливо ставя на плиту чайник, собирая на стол и подогревая то, что хотелось в горячем виде, а не холодном, мужчина позволил себе подумать о том, что возможно, все получится…

Накрыв на стол, он приготовился к долгому ожиданию, но прошло не более пяти минут, когда в кухню ввалился довольный Ник.

— Ты уезжаешь? — ровно спросил Шейн, пододвигая к Стражу мисочку с душистым вареньем, обнаруженным им в кухонном шкафу. Думать о причинах его появления не хотелось, поэтому он принялся наблюдать, как его любовник-сластена с удовольствием взялся за сладкое. 

— Неа, — покончив с вареньем, Ник оглядел стол и взялся уже за основной завтрак. — Как оказалось, я в последние дни таким частым гребнем прошелся по всем лежкам и местам скопления, что сейчас полностью свободен. Открыт для предложений. Только не надо озвучивать то, что собирался, — едва не подавившись при виде широкой ухмылки, Ник торопливо проглотил еду и протестующе поднял ладонь. — У нас от такого все сотрется и станет непригодным к использованию раньше, чем тебе придется уезжать!

— Какой же ты еще… — видя прищуренные с угрозой глаза, Шейн не стал заканчивать фразу, а просто пожал плечами. — Тогда предлагаю проехаться по округе и к подножию гор — у меня несколько заказов на травы и минералы, для которых как раз время и место. Совместим приятное с полезным.

— Идет, — без раздумий кивнул Ник, радуясь хотя бы такой крупице обычности. Ему зверски, до кровавых точек перед глазами не хотелось говорить Шейну, что это последнее их спокойное свидание. Если то, о чем он думает, правда… 

Шейн не пропустил тень, мелькнувшую в серо-голубых глазах, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал — ему самому было что скрывать. 

***

Кровать из каменного дуба стала скрипеть уже через семь дней. Через девять им все же потребовался визит к Старху, который только многозначительно начал насвистывать. С пылающими щеками Ник повторил свой заказ под проглоченные смешки позади и вылетел из мастерской, как облитый водой кот. По-детски обижаясь, Страж заставил долго уговаривать себя простить такой проступок, но потом печально улыбнулся, и в его душе вновь воцарился покой. 

Будто бы чуя, что не все так ладно и радужно, как казалось со стороны, ни один Озверелый, ни одна Тварь не вылезли из своих нор. Тринадцать дней пролетели, как одна минута, и вечерний сумрак последней ночи Страж и Искатель встречали не в постели, а за столом с парой бокалов из песка Стеклянной пустыни и бутылкой старого вина. 

— Я получил письмо… — глухо смог наконец-то выдавить из себя Ник, переставая выглядеть мальчишкой. Тусклый свет одинокой лампы, заправленной дорогим маслом, накладывал на его лицо тени, добавлявшие ему с десяток лет, как минимум. — Сюда летят моя мать, Келлена део Тьоре из рода Граймов вместе со своей сестрой, Мириллис тео Руис из рода Рубел. Я попытался сбежать от своей семьи на другой край материка, но раз уж они решили воспользоваться плывунами крылатых, это не сулит ничего хорошего. Особенно, раз летит тетка. 

— Особые проблемы? — тихо осведомился Шейн, доливая им обоим вина. 

— Меня считают выбраковкой, — красивые губы искривились. — Раз наша дрессировка не смогла вытравить из меня человечность и желание жить, а не только служить, то я нуждаюсь в особом поводке. Еще когда я находился под надзором семьи, я слышал о том, что если не исправлюсь, то меня женят на Терлене тео Райнис рода Рубел, племяннице Мириллис. 

— Но ведь она уже давно разменяла свое третье совершеннолетие, а ты едва отметил первое всего пять лет назад! — Шейн был шокирован. 

— Я Никьялис, сын Тьора из рода Граймов, — тихо проговорил Ник. — Страж из Старшего Рода, что призваны Хранить и Оберегать. Неважно, сколько мне лет и каковы мои личные чувства и желания — я должен, обязан принести их в жертву СЛУЖЕНИЮ. И если у меня не найдется сил сделать это самостоятельно, то мне помогут. Так что, если я прав, то после Долгого Дня ты… мы… быть вместе уже не сможем. Ты же знаешь, что Стражи всегда верны своей спутнице или спутнику, пока смерть не разлучит их. 

— Мне приказано явиться домой, — Шейн опять наполнил вином бокалы и потряс бутылкой, вытряхивая последние капли. — Приказ, противиться которому я не в состоянии.

— Все-таки один из Высоких Родов, — понимающе хмыкнул Ник. 

— Бастард, на которого не поленились наложить Петлю Крови, — согласно кивнул Шейн. — Я долго надеялся, что про меня забыли или решили, что я бесполезен, но этот приказ не оставляет мне выбора. 

— Когда?

— Я должен предстать перед Главой Рода завтра в полдень.

— Ты же не успеешь, — озабоченно нахмурился Ник, прекрасно зная о последствиях нарушенного приказа Главы Рода, особенно подкрепленного кровью. 

— Тарсеш быстр, а в соседнем городке есть портальная арка, ведущая в пригород столицы. Успеваю, — мрачно отмахнулся Шейн. — Я просто не мог… не хотел… если вдруг…

— Не стоит, — криво улыбнулся Ник. — Мы оба хотели одного и того же. И если вдруг случится так, что однажды мы встретимся и пройдем мимо друг друга, будто незнакомцы — я нисколько не жалею о том времени, что провел с тобой. Ты стоил этих пяти лет свободы. 

— Ник, — внезапно порывисто шагнул к нему Шейн, одним невероятным движением вывернувшись из-за стола и в один шаг оказываясь рядом, — верь мне! Я попробую, попытаюсь… но мне надо, чтобы ты верил мне. В меня. Обещай мне?

— Обещаю, — глядя снизу вверх в зеленые глаза, спокойно кивнул Ник. — Если ты успеешь сделать то, что придумал, я пойду за тобой, куда бы ты ни позвал. Я буду верить в тебя, чтобы я ни услышал или ни узнал. Я перестану верить тебе, только если ты предашь меня, глядя мне в глаза.

Короткий поцелуй, оставивший на губах привкус крови, тихо закрытая дверь, глухие удары лап по утоптанной земле… Ночная стража выпустит Искателя, несмотря на неурочное время — не в первый раз. А Ник… у него теперь есть, во что верить, и ради чего воевать против тысячелетних традиций. Тем более, что делать он это будет не один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Келлена део Тьоре из рода Граймов - Келлена, жена Тьора  
> Мириллис тео Руис из рода Рубел - Мириллис, дочь Руиса  
> Терлена тео Райнис рода Рубел - Терлена, дочь Райниса
> 
> Высокий Род - Маги и аристократия, с родословной свыше двух тысяч лет  
> Старший Род - всего 13 Родов, Стражи


	3. Chapter 3

Застыв на каменном троне, смутная фигура куталась в тени и невнятный шепот робких сквозняков, приносивших с собой чужой страх, сомнения, гордыню и соблазны. Но вот, быстрыми змеями юркнули по углам струйки воздуха, боязливо дрогнули, и вновь застыли тени… Только это и говорило о том, что кто-то движется к тронному залу широкими уверенными шагами. 

Высокая фигура, укутанная в невзрачный широкий кожаный плащ, остановилась в семи шагах от трона и склонила голову в поклоне. Хруст не привыкшей к поклонам спине был почти явным, но никто из них двоих не обратил на это внимания.

— Повелитель, — пришедший выказал свое уважение без раболепия и покорности, равнодушным тоном, которым справляются у шапочных знакомых о погоде. 

— Все так же непокорен, — тихо прошелестел в ответ Повелитель. — Горд и самонадеян. Я неплохо тебя выдрессировал, бастард. 

Сердце пришедшего не сделало даже крохотной паузы, не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Повелитель был удовлетворен тем, что увидел. 

— Он готов? 

— Да.

— Насколько именно он готов? 

— Он верит мне, и доверяет. Если потребуется, пойдет за мной, куда бы я его не повел. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у Стражей родится такой выкормыш… — прошелестел Повелитель. — Если бы можно было предположить годы назад, что все получится так легко, можно было обойтись и без твоего появления на свет. 

— Не стоит недооценивать Стража, — впервые несогласно качнул головой пришедший. — Он наивен, доверчив, открыт, жизнерадостен и жизнелюбив. В чем-то он до сих пор невинен. Но при этом он намного опаснее любого Стража из всех тринадцати Родов. Опасен именно тем, что способен видеть полутона мира, не только слушать, но слышать, не просто смотреть, но видеть. Он намного сильнее своей матери и тетки, хотя о них идет слава как о сильнейших. Просто эту силу сложно увидеть сразу. 

— Такие восхваления, — чуть иронично хмыкнул Повелитель. — Невинен... После твоих стараний? 

— Невинность может быть не только телесная, но и душевная, — равнодушно пояснил посетитель. — Да, мне пришлось тоже ему подставиться, без этого было никак, однако у него есть своя черта, через которую он не перешагнет. Я подкинул ему достаточно соблазнов, и подстроил немало случаев, когда ему бы пришлось испачкаться, но он сумел остаться чистым. И еще одно: ему нет нужды работать с картой — его сила такова, что он способен увидеть и почувствовать любого Озверелого и любую Тьму на расстоянии дневного перехода. Сам. Он просто этого еще не понял. 

— Эллерин?

— Принца Эллерина он бы почувствовал за день до встречи, кто он — сразу, как только увидел. Без разницы, в каком облике предстал бы перед ним ваш сын, Никьялису нет необходимости прибегать к силе специально, чтобы увидеть — для него _видеть_ так же естественно, как дышать. 

— Тогда будь готов ко времени Долгого Дня и проследи, чтобы Страж никуда не делся. Время твоего предназначения пришло. После я объявлю тебя одним из своих сыновей. 

— Да, Повелитель, — фигура вновь склонилась в вымученном поклоне. — Но есть проблема. К нему летят мать и тетка. Как сообщил мне Ник, скорее всего, с известием о его помолвке с одной из Стражей. Так как он всего пять лет назад отметил свое первое совершеннолетие, то они вправе это сделать без его согласия. Остановить плывуна самостоятельно я не могу. Если они доберутся до него раньше Долгого Дня и его кровь упадет на договор, он станет бесполезен. 

После паузы Повелитель кивнул головой: плывуны были защищены настолько мощными чарами, что тягаться с ними было под силу немногим. Его бастард в это число не входил. 

— Они опоздают. Иди. Этот Страж нужен мне целым и невредимым, поэтому твоя задача в сохранности довести его до нужного места к нужному сроку.

Едва слышно прошуршал плащ из шкуры сайсса при последнем поклоне, в неизвестно как очутившейся в этом зале искре света сверкнули зеленые глаза, и неслышным шагом неизвестный ушел так же быстро, как и пришел. 

— Отец, вы действительно собираетесь признать Это своим сыном? — после долгой паузы послышался негромкий вопрос. У подножия трона теперь сидел шагнувший из темноты молодой мужчина. 

— Пророчество не лгало, когда говорило о рождении особенного Стража, способного воззвать к Миру, — после некоторого раздумья все же ответил Повелитель. — И ты сам слышал своего брата — ты не смог бы к нему подойти. И каким бы понимающим и благодушным не был этот мальчик, вряд ли бы он пощадил тебя. 

— Он бы со мной просто не справился хотя бы в силу недостатка опыта, — чуть пренебрежительно фыркнул законный принц. 

— Сейчас уже бессмысленно выяснять этот вопрос, — эти слова прозвучали как приказ. — Он необходим мне для дальнейших планов, и если ты, Эллерин, посмеешь в них вмешаться, то я тебя не пощажу. Насчет бастарда можешь не беспокоится, хотя я еще подумаю над его дальнейшей судьбой. Он не слишком покорен, себе на уме, но будь он другим — я бы его давно уничтожил. Может быть, он окажется полезным и в дальнейшем. Посмотрим, как он выполнит это задание. Твоя задача сейчас — задержать плывуна, на котором летят мать и тетка Стража. 

— Убить…? 

— Еще нет, — отрицательно качнул головой Повелитель. — До Долгого Дня никаких лишних действий, которые могут все испортить. Потом можешь хоть искупаться в их крови, но сейчас не смей привлекать внимание. За смерть своих Стражи могут вырезать полконтинента, и никто не посмеет им слова сказать. Даже нам не справиться со всеми тринадцатью Родами сразу. 

— Я понял вас, Повелитель, — покорно склонил голову поднявшийся на ноги принц. — Они не успеют к сроку.

***

— Быстро ты, — ухмыльнулись стражники при виде знакомой фигуры, но моментально прикусили языки, когда бросив им традиционный золотой, хмурый, как штормовая туча, Искатель промчался мимо. 

— Ой-ёй… — протянул страйж. — Это плохо. Это очень, очень плохо.

— В чем дело? — широко распахнув глаза, новенький смотрел вслед давно исчезнувшей в переплетении узких улочек фигуре, пока не получил кольчужной перчаткой по шлему. 

— Ник ходит сам не свой с той поры, как Шейн уехал в прошлый раз. А теперь и сам Искатель похож на сайсса. Не к добру это. Да еще и накануне Долго Дня. Как пить дать — заваруха будет та еще…

Внимательно оглядывая друг друга после недолгой разлуки, и Страж, и Шейн прекрасно видели и напряженные складки возле губ, которых не было в последнюю встречу; и новые морщинки; и напряжение в глазах, которое не маскировалось уже ничем.

— Ты все же приехал, — глуховато заметил Ник, шагнув в знакомые объятия. — Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу.

— Я обещал, — так же глухо заметил Шейн, стискивая руки вокруг жесткой кожи доспеха, в который был облачен Ник. — У меня не очень много времени, чтобы все решить до того, как станет слишком поздно.

— Насколько все плохо? — высвободившись, Ник сделал шаг назад и поднял глаза на Шейна. — У нас есть немного времени: плывун моих матери и тетки попал в аномалию в неделе пути отсюда. 

— Нам хватит, — криво хмыкнул Шейн. — У меня есть план, но он включает в себя Долгий День, одну из пещер в Гибельных горах и твое доверие. Если все совпадет, то мы оба станем свободными от планов родни на наш счет. Меня собираются женить во благо Рода, а потом избавиться, — ответил он на немой вопрос Стража. 

— Я тебе обещал, что пойду, куда бы ты ни позвал, — пожал плечами Ник. — Мое слово все еще в силе.

— Ты куда-то собирался? — решил прояснить ситуацию Шейн, указывая рукой на доспех Стража.

— Да так, мелочь, которую я уже решил, — отмахнулся Ник. — Зато вещи еще не разобрал и, если хочешь, можем выехать хоть сейчас.

— Поехали, — развернулся к двери Шейн. — Как бы я по тебе ни соскучился, однако времени у нас почти не осталось, и лучше потратить то, что у нас есть, с пользой. Зато потом мы сможем делать что хотим. 

Страж сдержал свое обещание. Он не задал ни единого вопроса о цели их путешествия своему любовнику, который целенаправленно ехал к Гибельным горам. Не спрашивал, послушно ехал вслед за спешившим Шейном и надеялся на чудо. Не заподозрил он ничего плохого и в последнюю ночь перед Долгим Днем, когда на привале Шейн как с цепи сорвался и не давал ему спать до самого рассвета, вновь и вновь начиная ласкать сильное тело. 

Правда, он вопросительно приподнял брови, обнаружив уже вычерченную сложнейшую пентаграмму в одной из пещер. 

— Если бы ты не согласился, я сам бы все сделал, — пояснил Шейн. — Конечно, вдвоем проще, но я бы справился и один. 

— Что теперь? — не стал заострять внимание на иглах тревоги, которые прошивали саму его суть, Страж. Такое ощущение возникло бы в любом месте, где была магия. А что она не самая светлая… его действия тоже идут вразрез с тысячелетними устоями, так что не стоит воспринимать все в штыки. Зная некоторые особенности Высоких Родов, Ник прекрасно понимал, что Шейн рискует едва ли не больше него самого, если планируемый ритуал сорвется. 

— У нас есть время, чтобы очиститься, и я говорю это, имея в виду ВЕСЬ организм, — усмехнулся в его сторону Шейн, начиная разоблачаться. 

— Это включает в себя секс? — так же усмехнулся Ник, следуя примеру Искателя.

— Нет, — сожалеюще качнул головой Шейн, обнаженным выпрямляясь во весь рост и потягиваясь. Брошенный вскользь взгляд показывал, что его старания были оценены по достоинству. — Потом, может быть, но сейчас мы с тобой должны быть чисты, как первый снег. И успеть необходимо до того момента, как солнце замрет в самой высокой точке. 

— Ладно, потерплю, — согласно кивнул Ник, который еще не до конца оправился от чересчур пристального внимания Шейна прошлой ночью. — Где и как?

— Пошли, — приглашающе махнул за собой Шейн, шлепая босиком в сторону не замеченного ранее Ником прохода. — Тут в соседней пещерке есть небольшой водоем, где нам и стоит все сделать. 

— А если бы тут какая живность была? — с любопытством вертел головой по сторонам Страж.

— Что я, за пять лет твоих привычек не выучил? — хмыкнул в ответ Шейн, приступая к омовению. — Если бы были, ты давно уже гонял тут всех со свистом. Но ты спокоен, никак и ни на что не реагируешь, так что все в порядке. 

Времени оставалось не так уж много, поэтому дальше двое мужчин предпочли не отвлекаться. К нужному моменту оба едва не скрипели от чистоты, и не только снаружи, что вызвало недовольную гримасу Ника и пожимание плечами Шейна. Вернувшись в основную пещеру, Искатель внимательно осмотрел еще раз каждый узловой угол пентаграммы, проверил знаки и потянулся к своему мешку.

— А мне что делать? — Ник не решился без команды что-то предпринимать, чтобы ничего не испортить. 

— Очень осторожно переступаешь через линии, чтобы ничего не задеть, и ложишься прямо в центре. 

— Холодно, неудобно, и чувствую себя девственницей на заклание, — поежился Ник, стараясь улечься поудобнее.

— Можешь утешить себя тем, что ТАКОЙ ритуал бы точно не принес никаких результатов — ехидно ухмыльнулся Шейн, доставая из своего мешка какие-то горшочки, скляночки и свертки. Последним был извлечен прямой длинный кинжал матово-черного цвета. Узкий, чуть меньше локтя длиной и игольно-тонким острием, он одним своим видом послал по спине Стража волну холода. И его положение тут было уже ни при чем. 

— Шейн?... — позвал Ник, надеясь хоть на какие-то объяснения.

— И ты, и я связаны кровью с нашими Родами, — тихо проговорил Шейн, не глядя на Ника. — Слишком крепкие и давние узы, чтобы надеяться избавиться от них простым наговором. Для этого нужны обряд посильнее и кровь. Сам понимаешь… Кровью привязано, кровью и смоется. 

— Действуй, как считаешь нужным, — закрыв глаза, качнул головой Страж, покоряясь своей судьбе. Больше он ни о чем спрашивать не намеревался.

После долгих шуршаний и звяканья в воздухе разлился остро-терпкий запах, к которому примешался низкий голос Шейна, начавшего что-то ритмично проговаривать на неизвестном Нику наречии. Голос постепенно смещался по кругу, а когда он снова замер в той точке, с которой начал, к нему присоединилось еще несколько голосов. Распахнув глаза от неожиданности, Ник дернулся, но что-то будто придавило его к тому месту в центре пентаграммы, где он лежал. На всех тринадцати лучах звезды стояли те, за кем Стражи охотились с начала времен: Темные. Согнутые проклятьем, изуродованные тленом, они хором выводили заклятие ритуала. И Шейн… Он стоял среди них, обнаженный и прекрасный в своем совершенстве. 

Постаравшись сглотнуть сухой комок в горле, Ник попытался позвать его, но не смог. Все, что ему оставалось, это смотреть, как его любовник равнодушно смотрит мимо него, проговаривая речитатив и внимательно наблюдая за лучами солнца, которое уже вовсю заливало светом пещеру, и должно было замереть прямо над ним в самой высокой точке всего через несколько ударов сердца. 

Слезы, стекавшие по вискам из-под закрытых век, Ник объяснил себе слепящим светом солнца, которое пускало свои лучи прямо в глаза. И боль, раздирающая его изнутри, тут была ни при чем. Когда на его лицо легла тень, он не смог остановить себя, и снова распахнул глаза, сразу же встречая внимательный равнодушный взгляд, в котором так непривычно отсутствовали доверие, тепло и то, что делало Шейна таким особенным. Единственным. 

Любовь.

Больше не жмурясь, Ник спокойно следил, как медленно-медленно поднимается тот самый черный кинжал над его грудью, и так же медленно опускается, чтобы уколоть кожу, раздвинуть хищным кончиком мышцы, обжечь нестерпимой болью предательства сердце и замереть, покачиваясь в такт затихающим ударам. Стремительно наползающая со всех сторон тьма обрезала нити, которые лишали его возможности двигаться и говорить, и последнее, что смог тихо прошептать Ник, глядя в равнодушные зеленые глаза было:

— Предал…


	4. Chapter 4

На этом плывуне никому не было ни до кого дела. Все старательно прятали взгляд и смотрели сквозь прозрачное дно на гребешки исполинских волн, что лизали днище поднявшегося на максимально возможную высоту плывуна. Редкие взгляды по сторонам позволяли увидеть таких же счастливчиков, тех, кому повезло оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время и занять свой уголок на средстве спасения. Еще одна молчаливая фигура в плаще из шкуры сайсса ничем не выделялась. Разве только тем, что старательно охраняла от посягательств своего бесчувственного спутника, которого многие хотели сбросить за борт, считая балластом. Но одного взгляда на мертвые, застывшие льдом Стылого Перевала зеленые глаза хватало, чтобы остудить пыл редких смельчаков. А потом все снова опускали взгляд вниз и замирали, пытаясь постичь одну простую истину: Великой Атлантиды больше НЕ БЫЛО. 

В Долгий День внезапно раздался грозный рокот, и земля вздыбилась под ногами у всех ее жителей. Разом проснулись все вулканы, закипели озера, и в открывшиеся бездонные провалы хлынула вода. Она сметала со своего пути любые преграды, и силы всех объединившихся перед такой угрозой магов было недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы задержать ее, не то, что остановить. Кто поумнее — кинулись к портальным аркам на Дикие Земли или к плывунам; кто поглупее — пытались спрятаться в неприступных горных твердынях. 

Но все было бесполезно.

И теперь те, кто нашел свое спасение на воздушных судах, смотрели, как плещутся невероятные волны океана там, где еще семь дней назад лежал великий материк. Какое им было дело до своих попутчиков…

***

Магии, вложенной в их судно, хватило только дотянуть до Дикой земли. Впрочем, Дикими они были только по меркам самих атлантов, а так — вполне себе обитаемые земли, и даже развитые. Просто не до такой степени, как потерянная Империя. Но сейчас они полностью оправдывали свое название: перед ними лежала изломанная, искалеченная бушующим океаном бесплодная пустыня. Некоторые из спасшихся посмотрели вслед высокой фигуре, которая несла на своих плечах поверх вещевого мешка бесчувственного спутника, но потом, вспомнив мертвый взгляд, от мелькнувших в голове недобрых мыслей отказались. 

Внимательно оглядев нагромождение камней, образовавших маленькое укрытие, похожее на пещерку, одинокий путник аккуратно положил на землю безжизненное тело, укутал в свой плащ и отправился бродить по округе, напрягая все свои чувства в поисках угрозы. Его уловом стал мокрый хворост, которого он натащил к входу пещерки изрядную гору; две полудохлые неопознанные рыбины, найденные в глубокой луже, и яблоко. Спелое, красное, сверкающее глянцевыми боками яблоко. 

Всплеском силы высушив часть хвороста, странник проверил своего спутника, а потом вернулся к готовке ужина. Отойдя в сторону, он отрубил головы рыбам, старательно очистил их от внутренностей, прополоскал в еще одной глубокой луже морской воды, которых было немало вокруг, и тщательно обмотал морскими водорослями. После этого немного сдвинул костер, закопал оба свертка в неглубокую ямку и вернул костер на место, подкинув в него новую порцию хвороста. 

Замерев без движения на камне, поверхность которого немного подсушил силой, путник уставился в костер немигающим взглядом. Сколько прошло времени, сказать было трудно, но заставил его очнуться вкусный запах печеной рыбы, поплывший в воздухе. С некоторым скрипом разогнувшись, он снова сдвинул почти погасший костер в сторону, выкопал горячие свертки и скинул угли в яму, доложив сверху хвороста. 

Без спешки, но и без излишней медлительности съев свою порцию, Шейн опустился на колени перед неподвижной фигурой и распахнул складки своего плаща. 

— Пожалуйста, Ник, очнись… 

Но Страж молчал. Со стороны он вообще был похож на труп: выбеленная, лишенная всех красок кожа; запавшие глазницы; посиневшие губы и осунувшееся лицо заставили так думать любого, но не Шейна, который чуял, как практически незаметно иногда вздымается грудь, и столь же редко раздаются удары сердца, которое никак не могло решить, то ли начать работать как положено, то ли вообще остановиться. 

— Ник… Я не мог объяснить тебе всего и сразу. Ты бы мне не поверил. Не до такой степени. А я не мог рисковать… не тобой… И что в итоге? Прошу тебя, Ник, очнись. Не оставляй меня наедине с осознанием того, что мое желание свободы обернулось гибелью целого материка. Нашей великой Атлантиды. Пожалуйста, Ник… я приму от тебя что угодно, но пусть все это будет не зря…

Уткнувшись лбом в бок Стража, Шейн замер изломанной куклой, не имея сил даже заплакать. Задавленный ужасом от неудавшегося ритуала, который должен был стать их спасением, а обернулся такой катастрофой; осознанием, что именно ЕГО действия послужили толчком всему этому кошмару; предельной усталости, когда он пытался спасти их обоих, а потом охранял едва теплящуюся жизнь Ника от посягательств других… Ощутив намек на безопасность, замученные тело и разум отказались служить своему хозяину, погружая того в спасительную темноту. 

Ближе к вечеру следующего дня Шейн очнулся у погасшего костра один…


	5. Chapter 5

**_США, штат Орегон, город Портленд. 5 августа 1997 год от РХ._**

— Проходите, комиссар вас ждет, — миловидная секретарша заученно улыбнулась посетителю, вошедшему в приемную.

Оправив форму и пригладив волосы, капитан Филлипс вошел в кабинет.

— Комиссар, — пройдя к столу, он протянул руку вставшему навстречу мужчине. 

— Добрый день, капитан, — почти по-настоящему улыбнулся глава полицейского департамента города Портленда. — Присаживайтесь.

— А где…? — Филлипс глянул на второе пустое кресло.

— Именно поэтому я вас и пригласил — мне хотелось задать вам несколько вопросов без его присутствия. 

— Ясно, — но это было сказано уже без удивления: стоило ожидать вопросов, когда кандидатура, предложенная на замену, была столь неоднозначной. 

— Послушайте, Уэйн… — внезапно отбросил формальности в сторону комиссар. — Я знаю вас еще с тех пор, как вы только получили пост капитана. И потом сколько раз я награждал вас и ваших подчиненных. Но ваш выбор… Вы уверены? Я прочитал его досье, и честно признаться — у меня есть очень сильные сомнения насчет его назначения. 

— А что именно вас смущает, комиссар? — капитан Филлипс хотел прояснить ситуацию сразу, так как спорных вопросов по обсуждаемой фигуре было много.

— Ну… начать с того, что он открыто живет с мужчиной, — начал с самого неудобного комиссар Трейни. 

— Это все? — Уэйну Филлипсу хотелось не размазывать кашу по тарелке, а ответить сразу на все вопросы. 

— Это самое основное, — не принял подачу комиссар.

— Тогда я попробую объяснить свою рекомендацию, — устроился в кресле поудобнее Филлипс. 

После минуты тишины он медленно начал.

— Понимаете, у меня у самого долго были сомнения именно насчет него. И в основном по озвученной вами причине. Однако… Я не просто так подал его имя. Перед этим я разговаривал со многими людьми. Они пришли в Академию вместе, причем, как я смог узнать, любовниками они были еще с той закрытой школы в Европе, где учились одновременно. Одновременно они осиротели, переехали в Штаты и отказались от второго гражданства, выбрав американское. У обоих за плечами список предков, для перечисления которых не хватит рулона туалетной бумаги и состояния, которые встречаются только в дамских романах. За годы службы ни один из них не был замечен даже в мимолетной интрижке с кем-то еще. Верность, достойная уважения, хоть и не по адресу. 

— И все вот так легко приняли этот факт? — скептически приподнял брови Трейни, внимательно слушая капитана.

— Нет. Не просто.

Разговор был прерван вошедшей девушкой, которая принесла поднос с кофе. Дождавшись, пока она выйдет, Филлипс взял свою чашку и пригубил горячий напиток, беря паузу. 

— Совсем не просто. Они не скрывали своих отношений с первых дней обучения, за что получали оба. Я долго разговаривал насчет них с Хэнком — лейтенантом Бэнкрофтом, их инструктором в Академии — и он поведал мне кое-что весьма занимательное, чего нет в их личных делах. 

— На первый взгляд, именно мой кандидат главный в их паре, а второй — только ведомый. Но это лишь видимость. На самом деле, если сравнить их дела и общие знания, то выходит, что они равны. У второго точно такие же оценки, такие же результаты, просто он держится намного скромнее, и потому незаметнее. Он добровольно ушел в тень. К тому же, не стоит забывать, что образование у них тоже одинаковое. 

— Но это не причина, — справедливо указал Трейни на расплывчатость рассказа.

— Не совсем, — согласился Филлипс. — Хэнк рассказал мне, как они сдавали зачетный экзамен. Всю группу в двадцать шесть человек, которые должны были сдавать итоговый экзамен на освобождение заложников, вывезли к шестиэтажке, предназначенной на снос. Четверых путем жеребьевки определили в заложники. Еще шестерых — в террористы. Остальных путем вытаскивания бумажек с именем разбили по парам. Не так, как они привыкли взаимодействовать, а именно случайным подбором. Эти двое получили разных напарников. У кого-то из группы погиб заложник, у кого-то напарник, кто-то провалился… Старший провел операцию спасения как по учебнику, ни он, ни его напарник, ни заложники не получили даже царапины. Младшему повезло не так — его напарник налажал и был «подстрелен» в плечо, что оставило их на втором месте. 

— И что? — не понял комиссар. — Обычный экзамен…

— Да, но не совсем обычное продолжение, — пожевал нижнюю губу капитан. — Но, комиссар, я рассказываю это с чужих слов.

— После экзамена разгорелась перепалка, перешедшая на личности, сами понимаете, какие. В какой-то момент дело почти дошло до общей свалки, но Хэнк предложил другой вариант. Три заложника, два напарника, и двадцать один террорист на шести этажах заброшенного здания. Если в живых останется хоть один заложник, то вся группа приносит извинения этим двоим, и больше не разевает рты. Если погибают и заложники, и напарники, он уходит в автобус на час, и пусть делают, что хотят. 

— Сколько они пролежали на больничной койке? — сразу спросил об итогах спора Трейни.

— За шестнадцать минут, не произнеся ни одного слова в рации, они зачистили от двадцати одного террориста все шесть этажей, не получив ни царапины на заложниках и их самих, — тихо произнес Уэйн. 

— Подождите, как… Зачистили всё здание за шестнадцать минут? Вдвоем? Не получив ни царапины и сохранив заложников? — комиссар не мог представить себе такое. 

— Хэнк сказал, что он сам тогда охренел от результата. Он знал, что они предпочитают работать в паре и что тогда у них результаты, которые бьют все рекорды Академии. Но это было чем-то запредельным. Такого просто не могло быть, если только они не читают мысли друг друга. Об этом говорила вся Академия, и с тех пор их оставили в покое. После, так как они не собирались рвать отношения, их распределили по разным участкам, но… Столько лет, а они все еще вместе. 

— Н-да… этой истории я почему-то не слышал… — сложил перед лицом ладони домиком комиссар. — Достаточно интересный факт, чтобы понять, почему вы выбрали именно его.

— Не только поэтому. Он вежлив до тошноты, я никогда не слышал, чтобы он срывался на крик; эффективен, как робот, и столь же безэмоционален. У него практически стопроцентная раскрываемость дел, и, несмотря на то, что все знают, с кем он живет — в участке он пользуется уважением. Если главой участка станет он — никто не удивится. Недовольные гомофобы будут, это да, но остальные — они его примут. В-общем-то, они его уже приняли, — грустно улыбнулся Филлипс. — К тому же, он богат, а это гарантия его лояльности работе. Не имеет вредных привычек, кроме дорогих, но он может себе их позволить. С ним за руку здоровается мэр, но это вы видели и сами. И еще. У меня остались старые связи, когда я был еще простым копом. И они говорят, что криминальное дно его боится. Очень хорошо знает и боится. При том, что ни в чем незаконном ни он сам, ни его партнер никогда замечены не были. 

Разговор прервал легкий стук. Спустя пару секунд заглянула секретарша.

— Сэр, пришел лейтенант Ренард.

— Пригласи, — нетерпеливо махнул рукой комиссар, которому не терпелось поближе познакомиться с тем, с кем предстояло иметь дело в ближайшем будущем. 

Лейтенант Ренард был именно таким, каким его запомнил по некоторым светским вечерам комиссар Трейни. Атлетически сложенный высокий мужчина, предпочитавший костюмы, шитые на заказ, которые выгодно подчеркивали все его достоинства, модельная стрижка, профиль древнеримского военачальника и мшисто-зеленые глаза, в которых отражался только собеседник и ни единой тени собственных мыслей и чувств. 

— Комиссар Трейни, — уважительно склонил голову Ренард. — Капитан, — Филлипсу досталась понимающая улыбка. 

— Присаживайтесь, лейтенант, — радушно указал на второе кресло комиссар.

— Спасибо, — обычно очень высокие люди бывают немного неловкими, но лейтенант удивительно владел собственным телом. Ни единого лишнего движения, ни проблеска неловкого непонимания, куда девать длинные ноги и руки. 

— Полагаю, мы все понимаем, ради чего собрались здесь, — на правах хозяина Трейни взял слово, внимательно наблюдая за вежливо-равнодушным лицом. — И думаю, что все мы понимаем, что есть небольшая проблема, которую стоит решить прежде, чем я подпишу документ. 

— Ник, — без тени сомнения озвучил ее Ренард.

— Лейтенант, вы же умный человек и должны понимать, что такая связь вредит вашему имиджу. И очень затруднит дальнейшее продвижение по службе, — комиссар говорил прямо.

— Когда мы встретились, ему было пятнадцать, мне — восемнадцать, — растянул губы в улыбке лейтенант. — Когда нас обоих собирались женить ради укрепления семейных связей, ему было семнадцать, мне — двадцать. На наше счастье, наши семьи практически одновременно погибли в авиакатастрофе, что позволило нам подать документы на эмансипацию и эмигрировать сюда, в Соединенные Штаты, где мы оба имели гражданство, так как родились на его территории. Честно говоря, я собирался заняться политикой, но Ник привел несколько очень весомых доводов, после чего мы пошли в полицию. Я согласен, что наличие у меня партнера затруднит мое продвижение по службе. Но, выбирая между службой, повышением, чьей-то жизнью, пусть даже и Президента… я всегда буду выбирать Ника. Это даже не вопрос приоритета. Сейчас мне тридцать семь, и, думаю, общество и коллеги как-то примут, что двадцать лет из них я живу с одним и тем же человеком. Полагаю на этом вопрос закрытым. Мое дальнейшее присутствие обязательно?

Не сумев сдержать нервное движение плечами под равнодушным змеиным взглядом и придавленный ровным голосом, комиссар натянуто улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, что я узнал все, что хотел. Вы можете идти.

Оставшись вдвоем, двое старших мужчин почти синхронно вздохнули.

— О чем я вам и пытался сказать, — первым нарушил тишину капитан Филлипс. 

— Как вы с ним все эти годы работаете? — не сдержался Трейни. 

— Если не трогать его личную жизнь и юность, то он вполне адекватный человек с неплохим чувством юмора и преданностью работе. 

— Капитан… Вы хоть поняли, что он тут открытым текстом признался в убийстве больше чем одного человека? Двух семей в полном составе? — комиссар очень хотел остаться, наконец, в одиночестве, чтобы алкоголем смыть то жуткое чувство, что оставил после себя Ренард. 

— Думаю, что в это я лезть уже не буду, — малодушно пожал плечами Филлипс. — Тем более, мало ли, какие там были отношения, если двух мальчишек собирались женить неизвестно на ком? Может, они этого заслуживали? Не нам сейчас это решать.

— Меня распнут. Подвергнут остракизму. Отправят в отставку, — пробормотал комиссар, открывая лежащую на углу папку и уставясь на лежащий там приказ. — Но, может, это именно то, что нам надо? Мы не молодеем, в отличие от преступников, и все сложнее успевать за новыми схемами… 

Одним широким росчерком перьевой ручки комиссар Трейни подписал приказ о присвоении лейтенанту Ренарду звания капитана и назначения его на должность главы полицейского участка. 

— Пусть теперь об этом болит голова у молодых.


	6. Chapter 6

В гараже уже стоял скромный пикап Ника, когда Шон поставил рядом с ним свой автомобиль. Помимо этих двух машин тут же находился раритетный Роллс-Ройс, Майбах-Цеппелин 1935 года выпуска, Шевроле-Импала 67 года выпуска и блестела черными отполированными боками Импала SS 1961. Впрочем, каждая из пятнадцати машин, кроме тех двух, которыми постоянно пользовались обитатели особняка, тянула на целое состояние. 

Окинув ряды машин безразличным взглядом, Шон прошел через гаражную дверь в сам дом, который встретил его темнотой. Не озадачиваясь зовом Ника, Ренард прямым ходом направился в библиотеку на втором этаже. 

Тот, ради кого он сегодня ломал копья, нашелся именно там. Темноволосый мужчина поднялся ему навстречу с дивана, и уже хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого его развернули спиной, одним ловким движением скрутили руки за спиной предусмотрительно снятым галстуком и перегнули через спинку дивана, ткнув носом в обивку. Прежде, чем Ник перевел дыхание, Шон уже спустил с него джинсы до колен, чувствительно оцарапав нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер грубыми швами, расстегнул собственные брюки и, использовав собственную слюну вместо смазки, без подготовки вломился в напряженное тело под собой. Для разрядки обоим потребовалось всего несколько глубоких толчков.

С трудом подавив желание упасть на Ника, Шон сполз на пол сам, опираясь на боковину дивана, и утянул за собой Ника.

Аккуратно распустив узел испорченного галстука, он закрыл глаза и откинул голову.

— Беркхардт, ты понимаешь, как это было неловко, когда благодаря тебе у меня начался стояк? Прямо на встрече с комиссаром и в присутствии моего капитана. Из-за тебя я, кажется, лишился повышения, так как пока я подавлял эту реакцию, то напугал человека. 

— Он не посмеет отказаться, — благодушно хмыкнул второй. — Ты слишком большая и неудобная фигура для задвигания тебя в угол. 

— Даже если так, постарайся так больше не делать: отвлекает, — попросил Шон, наблюдая, как, даже не поморщившись после такого грубого обращения, Ник легко поднимается на ноги и натягивает белье с джинсами. — И да — ужинать я буду. После душа. 

Кинув на все еще сидящего на полу в спущенных брюках Шона темный взгляд через плечо, Беркхардт бесшумно вышел из комнаты, даже не подумав включить свет в коридоре. 

— Подумаешь… — оставшись в одиночестве, поморщился Ренард, тоже поднимаясь на ноги и подтягивая белье с брюками. — Раздельный душ — так раздельный… 

*** 

На следующий день Ренард вернулся домой скорее ранней ночью, чем поздним вечером. Рано утром состоялось его представление в качестве нового капитана его же участка, потом были бумаги, не успел он сесть в кресло в своем новом кабинете, как последовало особо кровавое убийство, куда ему пришлось выехать вместе с детективами. Указав парням на одну любопытную деталь, которую они упустили в силу незнания некоторых вещей, Шон вернулся в участок только для того, чтобы уже через час столкнуться с подозреваемым, которого привезли на допрос. И столкнулся предельно неудачно: неожиданно вывернув на них из-за угла. Увидев перед собой его лицо, подозреваемый схлынул, но, к счастью, не потерял контроль над собой настолько, чтобы его увидели и люди. Ему хватило знания, что находящийся перед ним понял, что Ренард его видит. И тут же кинулся в драку, считая, что отстаивает собственную жизнь у Гримма. Разъяренный и одновременно испуганный Ягуард — это не просто мелкий воришка. Детективам Гриффину и Лукасу серьезно досталось прежде, чем Шон смог вырубить обезумевшее Существо одним ударом. 

После этого последовали разбирательство, заполнение кучи бумаг и как итог — домой капитан Ренард вернулся незадолго до полуночи, обнаружив своего партнера укутавшимся до состояния гусеницы на другой стороне постели. 

— Герой, — раздался тихий смешок откуда-то из складок свертка. 

— Я же молчу про тебя — чуть обиженно отозвался Шон. 

— Но я же не герой, — справедливо возразил Беркхардт, выворачиваясь из намотанных на себя слоев. — Я просто скромный лейтенант полиции, который спит с большим начальником. 

— Ты сегодня закрыл сразу три дела — по-твоему, это не достижение?

— Это моя работа, — подкатился в привычные объятия Ник. — Без шума, драк и без привлечения к этому внимания. Всего лишь рутинное действие, не стоящее внимания. 

— Вряд ли те три семьи, которым ты сообщил о поимке убийц их родных, считают иначе. И Ник, я…

— Рано. Слишком рано. 

— Кажется, мы давным-давно договорились о предоставлении друг другу личного пространства, — прохладно заметил Шон в темноволосый затылок.

— Мне даже смотреть на тебя не надо, чтобы понять, о чем речь, не говоря уж о чем-то другом, — сонно отозвался Ник. — Ты только сегодня стал капитаном. Дай людям привыкнуть к тебе в новой должности, принять тебя уже в статусе капитана со всеми твоими заморочками, слабостями и наличием партнера мужского пола. Если ты сейчас потащишь меня под свое командование, нас обоих отторгнут. Не примут ни тебя, ни меня. Подожди пару лет.

— Я жду слишком давно. С тех самых пор, как мы поступили в Полицейскую Академию. Я устал довольствоваться лишь мыслями в течение дня и краткими встречами по вечерам. И то — не всегда. 

— Тебе есть, куда торопиться? — Беркхардт даже развернулся в крепких объятиях, оказавшись нос к носу с Шоном. Темнота не мешала им смотреть друг другу в глаза. 

— Я так привык всегда быть рядом с тобой, что мне плохо, когда тебя нет, — в тихом голосе слышались отголоски настолько давней боли и тоски, что у Ника закрылись глаза. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не буду просить прощения, — теперь Ник шептал в самые губы. — Но зато ты точно так же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом, если это будет зависеть от меня. И точно так же, при любом раскладе, я выберу тебя, а не кого-то еще. 

_/ Я разделяю с тобой вечность, что тебе несколько часов? /_

— Ты же понимаешь, что я воспользуюсь первым же шансом, чтобы заполучить тебя, невзирая на людей, мнения и обстоятельства?

— Говорю же — герой. Спи. Нам обоим завтра рано вставать, а если хотим, чтобы нам обломился старый добрый супружеский секс, встать придется еще раньше. 

— Динамщик. 

— Герой-любовник. 

_/ Спокойной ночи /_.


	7. Chapter 7

— Привет, — возле бордюра остановился старый пикап, из которого вылезли двое мужчин. 

— Парни, это место преступления, — опустил руку к кобуре сержант Ву.

— Знаю, — тот, что чуть помоложе, не обращая внимания на напрягшихся патрульных, откинул полу куртки, показывая значок полицейского на поясе. — Детективы Беркхардт и Вулич, 7-й участок, отдел убийств. 

— Детективы Гриффин и Лукас, — со спины к приехавшим подошли еще двое полицейских и теперь внимательно разглядывали соперников. — 11-ый участок, и это наше дело. 

— Нашли о чем спорить, — сверкнул яркой улыбкой более разговорчивый Беркхардт. — Это граница наших участков, так что можем просто вместе взглянуть на тело, а потом уже решить, кому достанется «счастье» его расследовать. 

Двое патрульных и четверо детективов несколько секунд мерили друг друга взглядами, но потом решение, предложенное Беркхардтом, было признано самым логичным. Признал это Ву, поднявший ленту, ограждающую место преступления, и пропуская всех к магазину специй и чая, где нашли тело.

— Убитый Фредди Калверт, собственно, владелец магазина, — дал краткие сведения Ву. — Нашла утром приходящая помощница, которая и вызвала полицию. Вон она, — кивнул сержант на заплаканную девушку, сидящую на ступеньках машины скорой помощи. 

— Имеет сестру, ей уже сообщили. Она выехала в Портленд. 

— Человек тихий, неконфликтный, врагов не имел, ни в чем противозаконном замешан не был, так что это должно было быть ограблением, если бы не одно «но»…

До сих пор Вулич меланхолично следовал за более шустрым напарником, который бросил всего один взгляд на располосованное тело, а потом пошел внимательно осматривать полки. 

— Какое же? — переглянулись давно работающие вместе Ву, Гриффин и Лукас. 

— Сейчас все увлеклись синтетическими наркотиками, которые легко получить и быстро действуют. Природные получить тяжелее, слишком много усилий и дорогой выход. Но… 

Беркхардт внимательно изучил три баночки, которые извлек с полок около стены. 

— «Но» что? — поторопил его Хэнк.

— Но при этом люди благополучно забыли наследие своих предков, которые ухитрялись создавать убойнейшие штуки при помощи очень безобидных травок. Наш кристально честный труп подторговывал наркотой природного происхождения, — ослепительно улыбнулся Ник, поворачиваясь ко всем лицом и встряхивая одну из баночек. А потом улыбка сползла с его лица, будто смытая водой.

— Одна проблема. Вместе это — легкий наркотик, ради которого не стоит заморачиваться. Но убивать ради него…

— В чем дело, Ник? — щелчки фотоаппаратов и шум голосов судмедэкспертов прорезал голос вчера назначенного капитана Ренарда. 

— Ничего особенно, капитан, — пожал плечами Беркхардт. — Выяснил, что убитый приторговывал наркотой, ради которой его убивать не стоило. И теперь решаем, кто возьмет дело. Готов предоставить всю информацию, если уйдет на ваш участок. 

— Хэнк, Чейз? — повернулся к своим детективам Ренард.

— Мы знаем только имя, а детектив Беркхардт уже узнал мотив преступления, — поднял руки Гриффин. — Нам же меньше головной боли, так что пусть забирает его. 

— Инициатива наказуема, — приподнял уголок рта капитан Ренард, разворачиваясь к выходу. 

— Зато поощряема, — негромко с улыбкой отозвался на это Беркхардт, останавливаясь возле спуска в подвал. 

Стоя возле входа в магазин, сержант Ву и детективы Гриффин и Лукас внимательно смотрели, как мигает габаритными огнями возле поворота машина капитана.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? — тихо спросил Чейз Лукас.

— Наш капитан назначен на свою должность со скандалом, — тихо поделился сплетнями и слухами Ву. — Из-за того, что еще с Академии живет с парнем. Детективом, работающим в 7-ом участке. Лейтенантом Николасом Беркхардтом. 

— Что?! — восклицание, изданное Хэнком, было таким громким, что на него обернулись почти все. — Ты хочешь сказать, что этот детектив, — мотнул он головой на магазин, — и есть тот самый, с кем наш капитан…

— Подожди, еще с Академии? — перебил его Чейз. — Но… это же сколько лет прошло? 

— Много. Больше, чем продержались все твои браки, вместе взятые, — улыбнулся Ву Гриффину. — Лет двадцать, или около того. 

— Я даже не обратил внимание, что Ренард назвал его по имени, — взлохматил волосы Лукас. — Охренеть… Я знал это, но как-то так, не обращал внимания. 

— Да уж, столкнуться лицом к лицу с любовником собственного капитана над чьим-то трупом — не самое приятное знакомство, — растерянно хмыкнул Гриффин. 

— Ну, зато выясним, что в нем такого особенного и как быстро он сможет раскрутить это дело, — как обычно, нашел что-то позитивное Ву. — Не просто же за красивые глазки и обаятельную улыбку капитан отшивает всех особ женского пола столько лет. 

— Да уж… Я знал, что его зовут Ник, но как-то не соотнес это с Беркхардтом, — дернул головой Хэнк. — И намеков никаких не было…

— А, по-твоему, они что, должны были кинуться друг на друга, размахивая радужным флагом и громко обсуждая, у кого какой маникюр? — ухмыльнулся на это Чейз. — Мужики как мужики. Не скажи мне кто, я бы нихрена и не понял. 

— На вашем месте я бы подумал о другом, — улыбнулся своей непонятной улыбкой Ву. — Он теперь капитан, и стоит ожидать, что в нашем отделе скоро будет пополнение. Раз уж он сумел получить повышение, несмотря на все обстоятельства, вполне вероятно, что сможет протащить в отдел и Беркхардта. 

Вновь оглянувшись на магазин, все трое дружно пожали плечами.

— Посмотрим, — подытожил итог встречи детектив Лукас. — Может быть, это будет и к лучшему.


	8. Chapter 8

Глядя на Ренарда, упакованного в один из своих шикарных костюмов и уткнувшегося в папку с делом, Хэнк, Чейз и Ву решали, кто осмелится задать вопрос. После игры камень-ножницы-бумага выпало Гриффину. Дождавшись, пока капитан подойдет к их столу, Хэнк встал с кресла и легким покашливанием привлек к себе внимание Ренарда.

— Гриффин? — под внимательным взглядом тому стало неуютно, но отступать было уже поздно.

— Капитан, я тут у вас спросить хотел насчет того детектива. Ника Беркхардта. Он тогда дело раскрыл?

Захлопнув папку с делом, капитан несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на детектива, отчего тому очень захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но потом чуть дернулась одна бровь, а уголок губ приподнялся в почти незаметной улыбке.

— Лейтенант Ник Беркхардт раскрыл то дело в течение трех дней. При задержании преступника он был вынужден открыть огонь, так как подозреваемый оказал яростное сопротивление, обошедшееся напарнику Беркхардта шестью швами. Через неделю он спас жизнь уже сестре убитого. При этом за ту же неделю он закрыл еще два дела. В отличие от вас. Или ваше дело оставляет вам слишком много свободного времени? Могу его сократить. 

— Нет, капитан, мы работаем, — торопливо кивнул Лукас, когда Ренард взглянул на него. — А вы на праздник идете?

— Я в нем принимаю самое непосредственное участие, — огорошил полицейских Ренард, отходя от стола и направляясь в свой кабинет. 

— Он что, собирается участвовать в этих состязаниях?! — ошеломленно переглянулись все трое. 

— Как хорошо, что у меня выходные на этот день, — расплылся в кошачьей улыбке Хэнк. 

— Вообще-то, я тоже подсуетился на этот счет, — оттолкнувшись бедром от стола, к которому прислонялся, Ву поспешил исчезнуть с глаз начальства подальше. 

— А я что же, на работу? — уныло повесил нос Чейз.

— Для чего еще нужны напарники? — хлопнул друга по плечу Хэнк. — Я побеспокоился о выходных для нас обоих. Это было бы преступлением — пропустить, как наш лощеный капитан участвует в детских состязаниях. 

— Ты же не знал, что он участвует? — Лукас требовательно уставился на Хэнка.

— Не знал. Ну и что? Я просто хотел хорошо отдохнуть и посмотреть на тех безумцев, кто рискнет. Кто же знал, что среди них окажется и Ренард?

*** 

Развевались яркие ленты и транспаранты. В воздухе плыли вкусные запахи еды. Раздавалась веселая музыка, призывавшая ритмично двигаться, но не мешающая гулу разговоров. Пестрели разнообразием одежды пришедшие на этот праздник. Благотворительный Бал по сбору средств для детей онкологического отделения Центральной больницы, организованный Полицейским Департаментом, подходил к своей кульминации. Входной билет стоил недорого, всего десять долларов со взрослого, а вот вещицы, выставленные на продажу, еда и сувениры — с них полагался определенный сбор. А еще пришедшие ожидали того самого зрелища, что собрало сейчас так много народа на одной из детских площадок. 

— Итак, дамы и господа, леди и джентльмены! — раздался голос ведущего. — Приглашаем вас на спортивный турнир, где наши доблестные стражи порядка покажут свое мастерство, ловкость и умение работать в команде. Как вы все знаете, стоимость участия в этом состязании стоила пятьсот долларов. Сумма немаленькая, но все же нашлось тридцать шесть человек, готовых рискнуть! Приветствуйте этих смельчаков!

Под свист, аплодисменты и визги детворы, которых было чуть ли не вдвое больше, чем взрослых, на невысокую деревянную трибуну поднялись двадцать восемь мужчин и восемь женщин, готовых показать себя во всей красе. 

Операторы проделали мастерскую работу, показав на больших экранах каждое лицо крупным планом. 

— Итак, у нас есть смельчаки. Но вы же не думаете, что все будет так просто? Нет?

Дождавшись шумных выкриков толпы, ведущий продолжил. 

— У нас есть барабан, в котором лежат восемнадцать фамилий и восемнадцать пустых шаров. Сейчас эти доблестные мужчины и женщины подойдут и возьмут по одному шару. И как им выпадет Удача, той парой они и будут проходить испытания. Прошу вас!

Показав свое благородство, мужчины пропустили женщин к барабану первыми, и только потом разобрали оставшиеся шары. 

— А теперь прошу озвучить пары! — у ведущего самого дух захватило от нетерпения.

На помосте воцарилась веселая неразбериха, когда участники разбивались на выпавшие пары. 

Чейз, Хэнк и Ву, стоявшие совсем рядом с помостом только многозначительно переглянулись, когда к их капитану подошел уже знакомый им лейтенант и весело подмигнул Ренарду. Одеты они были как под копирку: свободные футболки с коротким рукавом, плотные брюки и ботинки с высокой шнуровкой, которая пряталась под штанинами, но от опытного взгляда не ускользала. 

— Итак, пары есть. Теперь осталось узнать, кто под каким номером участвует, — для жеребьевки был предложен еще один барабан, после чего участникам раздали номера. Беркхардту и Ренарду досталась цифра «13». 

— НО! Но, но, но, но! Вы же не думаете, что все ограничится только этим? — многозначительно погримасничал ведущий. — Мы находимся на детской площадке, но мы же хотим увидеть не то, как наши стражи порядка играючи проходят чуть усложненные аттракционы? Мы хотим увидеть, насколько они ловки, как умеют работать в команде с теми, кого не знают и насколько умеют доверять друг другу. Для каждого испытания дается три попытки. Но мы усложнили все настолько, насколько возможно! Прошу!

На сцену выскочило несколько человек с тонкими веревками в руках. Подходя к каждой паре, они связывали правую и левую ноги участников так, что они стояли на трех конечностях. 

— А вот теперь — повеселимся! — предвкушение в голосе конферансье было таким, будто он объявлял гладиаторские бои. 

*** 

Так трое полицейских не кричали и не болели даже за свои любимые спортивные команды. Впрочем, не они одни. Забыв о том, что это просто шуточное состязание, и взрослые, и дети болели за своих фаворитов, создавая поистине оглушительный шум. Одновременно в толпе начали мелькать букмекеры, принимающие ставки на ту или иную пару. Не сговариваясь, все трое поставили на своего капитана и его партнера. Причем достаточно крупные суммы. 

На беге по уложенным колесам срезалась сразу половина. Привыкшие к своим двоим, а не трем на двоих ногам, полицейские запинались, не попадали в отверстия и падали, после чего барахтались, еще больше путаясь в конечностях и не имея возможности быстро подняться. Остальные предпочли медленно, зато верно. Выделилась на этом фоне только пара под номером «13» — они настолько быстро, легко и играючи прошли это испытание, что их чуть не освистали за обман. 

Следующее испытание тоже придумал садист. Три параллельных бревна, по которым надо было пройтись. По крайним — своими ногами, по среднему — связанными. Учитывая все данные, высота сооружения доходила едва до колена, чтобы в случае падения участников избежать травм. Его тоже пройти смогли немногие и тогда же выявились фавориты: капитан Ренард из 11-го участка и лейтенант Беркхардт из 7-го. То, что оба полицейских служили в разных участках, немного успокоило насчет подставных игроков, и теперь толпа азартно свистела и хлопала паре, которая показывала поразительную скорость и изящество. Они ни разу не запнулись, не споткнулись и не замедлились. Казалось, будто у них двоих всегда было три ноги и такое движение для них естественное, как дыхание. 

Чем дальше — тем сложнее становились задания. 

Со столбиков, по которым надо было перейти от края до края, установленных в бассейне с шариками, свалились уже почти все. 

Взобраться на альпинистскую стенку смогли только четверо, помимо Ренарда и Беркхардта. Перепрыгать площадку, где крутили огромные скакалки с разной скоростью и направлением смогли уже только трое. И то — со второй или третьей попытки. 

Следующее испытание было кошмарным. На земле были расчерчены квадраты, которые ведущий обозвал «классиками». Две цифры в вертикальный ряд, потом две — в двух соседних квадратах. Затем шел один квадрат с одной цифрой и опять две. Итого — десять цифр. Озвученные правила были драконовскими. 

Давалась галька, которую надо было кидать в каждую цифру. По очереди. Допрыгивать до нее на связанных ногах, поднимать гальку и возвращаться к началу, кидая гальку на следующую цифру. И так — пока не дойдут до «10». Если галька упадет на не ту цифру — начинать сначала. Если остановится на разделительной черте — начинать сначала. Если участники опустят несвязанные ноги — все сначала.

Для скорости прохождения таких «классиков» было начерчено девять штук. 

Толпа даже притихла, не ожидая ничего хорошего от испытания. И она оказалась права. Участники дергались, пытались использовать свободные ноги, падали, не могли поднять гальку или развернуться назад. А фавориты все это время стояли и внимательно наблюдали за теми, кто шел первыми. Пропустив всех, они, под шум толпы, медленно подняли свободные ноги в воздух, покачнулись, а потом Беркхардт просто и незатейливо обнял капитана Ренарда покрепче и они прыгнули на первую цифру.

Под завороженное молчание толпы капитан и лейтенант медленно продвигались к заветной цифре «10». Когда надо было поднять камешек, наклонялся за ним Беркхардт, а капитан в это время старательно сохранял равновесие за них обоих, после чего они аккуратно, одним прыжком разворачивались, и прыгали к началу.

Шум после прохождения ими этого задания был поистине невероятным. 

Хотя оставалось еще два задания, никто уже не сомневался, кто получит хрустальный значок, знак победы в этих состязаниях. 

Помост с уложенными на нем бревнами, столбами и мешками, которые крутились, двигались, качались и всячески мешали пройти — был трудным, но не настолько, как «классики». Прошла его чуть ли не половина пар, причем, с трудом. А Ренард и Беркхардт — будто на прогулку вышли. 

— А теперь — последнее задание! Бег в мешках! И тут я вас всех огорошу, друзья мои! Тот, кто сорвет финишную ленточку, тот и заберет наш приз! Да, вот так несправедливо! Но тем сильнее стимул к победе, не так ли? — конферансье лучился лукавством и радостью: сегодняшний праздник оказался исключительно нескучным. 

Бег в мешках был обычным состязанием. Забавным, но наличие трех ног его усложнило. Для остальных. Для Ренарда и Беркхардта после уже пройденных ими испытаний это было самым простым. Допрыгав до финиша, они радостно подняли руки в воздух, празднуя свою победу под аплодисменты зрителей. 

— Теперь вы понимаете, что я имел в виду, комиссар? — к мужчине в форме подошел уже знакомый ему собеседник. 

— Капитан Филлипс, — поздоровался комиссар Трейни. — Отличный праздник и отличное выступление наших ребят. Не правда ли?

— О, да. Особенно выступление Ренарда и его партнера. После такой демонстрации я даже готов поверить в ту байку, что рассказал мне Бэнкрофт. Такое взаимодействие одной постелью не достигнуть — это результат многолетних тренировок и абсолютного доверия, — задумчиво поднес к губам стаканчик с чем-то капитан в отставке. 

— Прошло уже почти три месяца с его назначения, а Ренард пока ни слова не сказал о переводе Беркхардта в свой участок.

— Он слишком умен для такого, — покачал головой Филлипс. — Шон скорее подождет, пока вы не окажетесь его должником, и потом стребует долг. Просить сам он не станет. 

— Тогда в моих интересах, чтобы статус-кво сохранялся и в дальнейшем, — видя приближающуюся к нему прессу, комиссар ослепительно улыбнулся и порадовался смышлености Филлипса, который постарался незаметно исчезнуть при виде журналистов.

— Знаете, парни, — задумчиво жуя горячий хот-дог, заметил Хэнк, — если капитан и его Ник показывают такой класс и в работе, то я совсем не против подобного приобретения. 

— Я сегодня много кого из знакомых увидел. И так просто, и в охране, — покивал Ву. — Думаю, после такого никто и слова не вякнет, если капитан решит перевести Беркхардта к нам. 

— Вот когда решит, тогда и будем знакомиться ближе, — подвел черту под сегодняшним праздником Лукас.

— Аминь, — хором выдали Хэнк и Дрю, поднимая свои кружки с пивом.


	9. Chapter 9

_/ Проклятье, Ник, насколько было бы проще, работай ты со мной. /_

Стоя возле контейнеров в доке, капитан Ренард невозмутимо смотрел на место преступления, никак не показывая своих эмоций. Не пожалев свои дизайнерские туфли, он дождался, когда закончат свою работу зеленоватые от увиденного криминалисты и зашел внутрь открытого контейнера, старательно пытаясь не наступать на лужи крови.

— Капитан, — раздался за его спиной сдавленный голос.

— Гриффин, — невозмутимо отозвался на это Ренард. — Поздравляю вас с особенно мерзким делом.

— Вы не знаете, этот рисунок что-то означает?

Не отрывая взгляда от нарисованной кровью на стене контейнера косы, Шон медленно качнул головой и наконец посмотрел на стоящего за его спиной сероватого от шока Хэнка.

— Понятия не имею. Зато знаю, что никакое животное не станет рисовать на стене. У нас маньяк. Или художник-новатор. 

— Чертов ублюдок, — со злобой выплюнул Лукас, наконец-то справившийся с желанием проблеваться. Несмотря на годы работы в полиции, за которые каких только кошмаров он не видел, нынешнее дело затмевало все.

Кто-то додумался запустить в контейнер, перевозивший нелегальных эмигрантов, очень крупного зверя, который порвал бедолаг на куски. Так же не повезло тем троим охранникам, что открыли этот контейнер — их сейчас тоже собирали в пластиковый мешок. Патологоанатому подвалила «веселая» работенка — содержимое всех этих мешков требовалось собрать в одно целое с целью установления: их просто разодрали на куски, или еще и поели?

_/ Сквернозуб. /_

— Груз пришел из Европы, пробейте владельцев для начала. И пробейте рисунок — если мне не изменяет память, у нас была пара дел, где фигурировали косы, — выйдя из контейнера, Ренард дал наводку своим детективам. Пару раз они с Ником не успели прибрать за собой, и на столы детективов легли папки об убийстве и странных косах. 

— Косы, косы… Что-то такое и впрямь было. Надо будет спросить у Ву, — энергично кивнул Лукас. — Спасибо, капитан.

— Я возьму огонь на себя, но постарайтесь держать язык за зубами, — предупредил напарников Ренард, видя вспышки камер за желтой лентой. 

— Чертовы пиявки, — бессильно чуть не сплюнул Гриффин. 

— Работайте, — отрывисто приказал Ренард.

_/ Я знаю, где он. И он не один — с ним кто-то из Королевской Крови. /_

_/ Отлично. Вечером навестим наших гостей. /_

*** 

— Капитан, — коротко постучав, заглянул в кабинет Ву. — Тут к вам из ФБР пришли. 

Подняв голову от бумаг, Ренард кивком пригласил гостей войти.

— Агенты Чавес и Ростен, — предъявили свои удостоверения вошедшие. Агентом Чавес была женщина-латиноамериканка, хорошо за тридцать, черноволосая, смуглая и с очень цепким, внимательным взглядом. Ростен был примерно одного с ней возраста, но скорее всего, его фамилия досталась ему от далекого предка, так как выглядел он типичным белым американцем. 

— Я так понимаю, что вы забираете у нас дело из порта? — откинулся на спинку кресла Ренард, взмахом руки приглашая агентов присесть. 

— Это дело находится вне вашей компетенции, — немного высокомерно заявил Ростен прежде, чем Чавес успела ответить.

— Ясно… Полиция — это люди второго сорта, — насмешливо взглянул на него Ренард. От пристального взгляда полицейского капитана Ростен поежился. 

— Прошу прощения за грубость моего напарника, — чуть поджала полные губы Чавес. — Однако дело вызвало слишком громкий резонанс, и его действительно передали в наше ведение. К тому же из-за того, что судно из Европы, оно все равно подпадает под нашу юрисдикцию. 

— Капитан? — в дверь после короткого стука заглянул Гриффин.

— Ву сказал? — понимающе кивнул Ренард. — ФБР забирает это дело. Отдайте им все бумаги и данные, которые успели накопать. 

— Ладно, — со вздохом Хэнк направился к своему столу, радовать Чейза новостью. И при этом испытывая подлое чувство облегчения, что им больше не придется искать этого психопата. 

— Вот, — спустя пять минут в кабинете начальства появились оба напарника. — Все, что мы уже успели получить от криминалистов и накопать сами. Вы были правы, капитан, когда сказали, что судно пришло из Европы. Нам потребовалось немало времени, чтобы проследить всю цепочку, но конечные владельцы находятся во Франции. Фирма пару раз была замечена в некоторых скандалах, но широкой огласки они не получили — всех недовольных заткнули деньгами. Насчет рисунка косы вы тоже оказались правы: я сделал запросы, и мне пришли данные о двух делах. Неопознанные жертвы, без головы, рядом обнаружена складная коса. Одну из жертв опознали по отпечаткам по базе данных Интерпола. Все данные в папке.

— Быстро сработано, — с невольным уважением приподняла аккуратные брови Чавес, принимая увесистую папку. 

— Копии дел о безголовых трупах там же, — добавил Хэнк. 

— Если вдруг мы обнаружим еще какие данные, то обязательно передадим их вам, — тон Ренарда не оставлял сомнений, что время приема закончилось. Спокойно поняв этот намек, агенты поднялись со своих мест, а Чавес передала свою визитку Ренарду.

— На тот случай, если вы действительно обнаружите что-то, что не сможем найти мы, — не стерпела агент, добавив в свой голос немного вызова. 

Насмешливо глядя на женщину, капитан с нарочитой неторопливостью спрятал ее визитку в бумажник и едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Не сомневайтесь — вы будете первой, кому мы позвоним в этом случае.

Спокойным кивком приняв поражение на таком королевском «мы», Чавес вышла вслед за напарником.

*** 

— Какое клише — заброшенная лесопилка, — брезгливо скривился Шон, беспечно сунув руки в карманы стильного пальто и бесстрашно проходя вглубь темного помещения.

— Ты быстро нашел это место, капитан, — выступил ему навстречу незнакомец. Одетый строго, но очень элегантно, он смотрелся рядом с Ренардом родным братом. А европейский акцент доказывал, что догадка не была лишена оснований. Двое его телохранителей оперативно взяли под прицел Ренарда. Потом один из них подошел вплотную и под насмешливым взглядом обыскал Шона. Не обнаружив оружия, он снова занял свое место за спиной незнакомца.

— Антон Круг, Королевский Дом Австрии, — внимательно разглядывая его, констатировал Шон. Оба охранника, немного разошедшихся в стороны, напряглись, но Ренард не обратил на них внимания. Он вообще вел себя так, будто кроме них двоих на этой лесопилке больше никого не было. 

— Шон Ренард, капитан полиции Портленда. Ни к какому Королевскому Дому не относящийся, — так же спокойно заявил на это Антон. 

— Зачем вы запустили в МОЙ город Сквернозуба? — Шон уже знал ответ, но хотел удостовериться.

— Даже знаете, что собой представляет подарок? — приподнял одно плечо Круг. — Оперативно. Хороший город, чтобы править, вот только, имеет одну занозу, которая никак не хочет вытаскиваться и потихоньку гноится. Я имею в виду вас, капитан. Вам предлагалось служить нашему Дому по-хорошему, но вы это чрезвычайно выгодное предложение почему-то проигнорировали. А головы наших посланцев вообще осмелились прислать как ответ. И не один раз. В связи с чем и был предпринят этот визит: последнее предупреждение, капитан. Или вы приносите присягу нашему Дому, или… 

— Знаете, Принц, что меня всегда удивляло в вас? Я имею в виду не просто именно ваш Королевский Дом, нет, — качнулся с пятки на носок Шон. — Я имею в виду всю вашу королевскую линию крови. Я достаточно ясно ответил вам на все ваши вопросы и претензии. Любой другой все давно бы уже не только понял, но и принял. Вы же с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, ломитесь лбами в глухую стену. Неужели для того, чтобы до Кроненбергов дошло, что Портленд — это неприкасаемая территория, которая уже занята, необходимо послать еще и вашу голову? 

— Ты смел, человек. Или не совсем человек — справится с Феррат не просто, — на тускло освещенную лунным светом площадку вышли еще четверо. Обряжены они были в длинные балахоны с капюшоном, которые скрывали очертания их фигур. Самым примечательным в их облике были грозно сверкающие косы. 

— Жнецы? Красивое выступление, — одобрительно кивнул на это Ренард, не скрывая насмешки. 

— Думаешь, Гримм, с которым ты заключил договор, тебе поможет? Как бы силен ни был представитель этого Рода, справиться сразу с четверыми он не сможет, — угрожающе шагнул ближе один из Жнецов. — Мари Кесслер, про которую говорили, что она — самый сильный Гримм за несколько веков, не смогла. Не сможет и твой щенок.

— Вот щенком я бы Ника не назвал, — усмехнулся Шон. — Скорее, матерым волкодавом, до которого госпоже Кесслер было расти и расти. 

— Ты так уверен в его неуязвимости? — удивился Антон.

— Дело не в уверенности — он просто это знает, — вмешался в беседу еще один голос.

Жнецы не успели среагировать, когда Ренард поймал мелькнувший в воздухе предмет. После этого события пронеслись, будто на ускоренной перемотке. Жнецы еще только поворачивались, когда двое из них рухнули мертвыми на грязный пол. Телохранители не успели ни убить Ренарда, ни даже выстрелить, когда во лбу каждого из них появилось еще одно отверстие, не предусмотренное природой. И спустя меньше, чем десять секунд напротив двух выживших Жнецов и ошеломленного Принца стояли Гримм и капитан Ренард, который определенно был кем угодно, но только не человеком. 

— Ник...? — доброжелательно поинтересовался Шон.

— Можешь заняться Принцем — я возьму на себя Жнецов, — уверенный взгляд серых глаз внушал страх. После чего Ник и Ренард разошлись в стороны, чтобы не мешать друг другу.

Шагнув в сторону Антона, Шон все же бросил взгляд ему за спину и поморщился от увиденного — не в первый раз, но это всегда внушало ему отвращение. А приготовившийся дорого продать свою жизнь, а то и отстоять ее, Антон Круг замешкался, когда со стороны оставшихся за спиной Жнецов послышались крики ужаса и боли. Секундная заминка стоила ему головы, причем, в буквальном смысле: с глухим стуком упав на пол, его голова, уже отдельно от тела, немного прокатилась по полу и остановилась прямо возле тел Жнецов. Следом рухнуло и тело, заливая все фонтаном крови.

— Неаккуратно, — брезгливо сморщился Ник, старательно огибая яркую лужу и становясь рядом с Шоном. — Что дальше?

— Все как всегда, — со вздохом потянул из кармана пальто сотовый Шон.

— Адалинда? Доброй ночи. С днем рождения тебя. Сильно занята?

— …

— Что ж, я рад, что не прерываю ничего важного. Знаешь лесопилку возле заброшенного карьера? Я жду тебя здесь. Желательно как можно скорее.

— В городе не видно звезд, — задрав голову к небу, тоскливо протянул Беркхардт, когда они с Шоном ждали на пороге здания вызванную ведьму.

— Если хочешь, я погашу на одну ночь все фонари в городе, чтобы ты мог насладиться их сиянием, — присевший в тени на упавший ствол дерева, тихо отозвался на это Ренард.

— Не стоит, — Ник продолжал до рези в глазах, до выступивших слез вглядываться в далекие созвездия. — Лучше мы просто будем иногда выбираться за пределы города, по иному поводу, чем сегодня. 

— Я скучаю по тебе весь день, — тихо, почти на грани слышимости, произнес Шон. — Каждый миг, что мы не вместе. Мне приходится все время себя контролировать, чтобы не заговорить с тобой, считая, что ты рядом. Я все время хочу с тобой посоветоваться. Или просто увидеть твою улыбку. Столько времени, столько крови, столько всего… А ты все еще улыбаешься, как тот мальчишка, которого я когда-то встретил сразу после его совершеннолетия. И в твоих глазах все еще сияет свет невинности, которой тебя так и не смогли лишить все испытания. Не думаю, что даже смерть способна на это. 

Вместо ответа Ник просто подошел и сел рядом. 

— Я чувствую это. И знаю. А еще — верю. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы я смог понять, и еще больше — чтобы смог принять. Это было долгое время, но сейчас мы вместе. Как-нибудь решим и эту ситуацию. 

Тихий и очень личный разговор прервал звук мотора, а уютную темноту прорезал свет фар. 

— Капитан Ренард? — осторожно позвал их женский голос.

— Я здесь, — шагнул на свет Шон. 

Внимательно оглядев его, молодая, очень красивая блондинка в темно-синем вечернем платье и сапфировом гарнитуре фыркнула и открыла багажник. Пошуршав там, она снова вышла на свет, но уже в кроссовках. На недоуменно-вопросительный взгляд она только небрежно пожала плечами.

— Вы имеете привычку вызывать меня в самые неожиданные места в самое неподходящее время. Компенсация обычно достойная, но любимые туфли жалко. Что на этот раз?

— Все, как обычно, но не совсем так, как привычно, — жестом пригласив приехавшую внутрь здания, Шон объяснил текущую ситуацию.

— Необходимо уничтожить все возможные улики. Головы отослать по знакомому тебе адресу, но при этом тела и оружие должны остаться для ФБР — полагаю, пальчики убитых многое смогут рассказать этой службе. 

— Я должна знать, кто это? — со вздохом оглядела фронт работ ведьма.

— Очередь дошла уже до Принцев Крови, — Адалинда с огромным трудом удержалась от визга: Тень капитана Ренарда приводила ее в ужас. Всегда спокойный, доброжелательный и учтивый, Гримм заставлял ее передергиваться от ужаса и жалеть, что нельзя, как в детстве, спрятаться от монстра под кроватью. — Антон Круг с компанией и четыре Жнеца. Когда до них наконец-то дойдет, что здесь им не рады? — с почти детским огорчением спросил Гримм. 

 

— Я все сделаю, — растянула в резиновой улыбке губы ведьма, от всей души желая, чтобы эти двое убрались побыстрее, позволив ей сделать свою работу спокойно. 

— Учитывая твой наряд, — внимательно оглядел девушку Ренард, — полагаю, что твои слова о том, что я ничего не прерываю, были не совсем правдивы. В связи с чем…

Кивнув, Шон достал из кармана пальто дорогую записную книжку, нашел чистый лист и быстро на нем что-то написал. Вырвав страничку, он протянул ее нетерпеливо сверкающей глазами ведьме.

— Полагаю, это будет неплохим дополнительным подарком к этому сапфировому гарнитуру в качестве извинения за прерванный праздник. 

— Не стоит беспокойства — все будет идеально, — спрятав подрагивающими пальцами драгоценный листочек, чья стоимость в десятки раз превышала стоимость камней на ее шее и в ушах, за корсаж, Адалинда улыбалась теперь куда искренней и любезнее. — Никто ничего не найдет.

— Желательно, чтобы нашли, но в идеальном виде, — протянул ей визитку Шон. — Осторожно, это ФБР. Не попадись.

— Если там не будет ведьмы — никто ничего не поймет, — самоуверенно отмахнулась Адалинда. 

— Тогда удачи тебе здесь, — от легкой улыбки Гримма Адалинду снова передернуло. Она не могла понять, что держало такого мужчину, как Шон Ренард, рядом с Беркхардтом, но предпочитала задумываться об этом как можно реже: при всей ее тяге к капитану, риск перейти дорогу Гримму того не стоил. Найдет кого-нибудь другого, не столь проблемного и не обремененного такой Тенью.


	10. Chapter 10

**_США, штат Орегон, город Портленд. 20 декабря 1999 года от РХ_ **

— Беркхардт, в мой кабинет!

Недоуменно пожав плечами на вопросительный взгляд напарника, Ник последовал за капитаном Маркусом в его кабинет под сочувственные взгляды сослуживцев, гадая, в чем он мог настолько облажаться. 

Когда капитан плотно закрыл дверь своего офиса и опустил жалюзи, Ник собрался. Похоже, все намного серьезнее, чем предполагалось.

— Беркхардт… — после серии вздохов, неуверенно начал Маркус. — Я с тобой работаю еще с тех пор, как ты пришел в мой отдел зеленым новичком только что из Академии. И даже рискнул вступиться за тебя, когда всплыла твоя связь.

— Опять? — поразился Ник.

— Нет. Нет, сейчас дело совсем в другом, — Филипп Маркус посмотрел на своего подчиненного долгим взглядом и схлынул. Теперь в кресле капитана сидел Орлоклюв. 

— Если дело не в Шоне, то в том, что я — Гримм, — устало откинул голову назад Ник. — Что теперь? 

— В слухах, — Маркус вернул себе свое человеческое лицо. — И не только в слухах, но и в поступках. Ты ходишь в лейтенантах уже давно, как я понимаю, сдать на чин капитана можешь хоть сейчас. Комиссар Трейни человек, и с каждым годом он не молодеет. Совсем скоро ему придется уйти в отставку. 

— Каким боком это касается меня? — сел прямо Беркхардт.

— Должность комиссара — в основном выборная. Никто до сих пор не понял, кто такой твой Шон, но что это сила, способная дать отпор Королевским Домам — известно давно. И есть ты, Гримм, который не убивает всех подряд. Когда Трейни уйдет со своего поста, то освободится одно место капитана. Я предлагаю его тебе. 

— В обход других? — Ник этого разговора ждал уже несколько месяцев, и его ответ был готов давно.

— Твой Ренард постарался, чтобы все ключевые посты занимали люди, которые ему чем-то обязаны. И основная их масса — это Существа. При таком раскладе держать город в порядке очень просто, а если должность капитана одного из участков займет Гримм — Портленд станет бастионом нового мира и порядка. Если ты уйдешь под командование Ренарда, баланс немного сместится. Одно дело, вы — но по разным участкам, и совсем другое — когда ты стоишь Тенью за его спиной. В этом случае страх может перевесить выгоду и чувство безопасности, толкнув некоторых на необдуманные поступки. 

— Есть одна проблема, о которой мы не распространяемся, — предложение было сверхразумным и выгодным, однако был факт, который все перечеркивал. 

Внимательно глядя на подчиненного, Маркус ждал, когда Гримм сформулирует эту проблему. 

— Шон не Существо, в его жилах течет кровь, которая намного старше любого Дома. Соответственно — сильнее, — Ник старательно жонглировал правдой и недомолвками. — Но… но у каждой Силы есть свой баланс. Противовес. Сила моего партнера такова, что сейчас на одной чаше весов лежит весь… весь золотой запас Форт-Нокса. А на другой чаше — соломинка. И будет достаточно пушинки, положенной на полную золота чашу, чтобы этот хрупкий баланс сместился. Что будет в этом случае, не скажу даже я. 

— Ты в этом случае золото или соломинка? — уточнил расклад Маркус.

— Я та самая пушинка, которая пока еще никуда не опустилась, — прямо заявил Ник. — Шон терпит. Пока еще. Но силы уже на исходе, его держит только мое слово, что я перейду под его командование при первом же удобном случае. Если я приму капитанство, я не смогу быть рядом, и тогда равновесию силы придет конец. 

— То есть, он не стабилен, — потер переносицу Маркус.

— Он стабилен, — взмахнул руками Ник. — Но только рядом со мной. Без меня он тоже стабилен, но имеет совсем другие приоритеты. Которые вряд ли понравятся Домам, Совету, Существам и Сопротивлению вместе взятым. Предлагать кресло комиссара Шону тоже не советую, — предвосхитил Ник следующее предложение. 

— Я шел в полицию не за чином и карьерой, я шел помогать людям. Шон пошел не со мной. Он пошел ЗА мной. Он это кресло принял бы с радостью, но этого не позволю уже я. 

— Если у тебя такая власть над ним, то почему ты так противишься этому раскладу? — не понял Маркус. Для него разговор тоже был очень познавательным. До сих их группа считала, что Гримм послушен воле Ренарда, но со слов Беркхардта картина вырисовывалась совершенно обратная. Планы требовалось срочно пересмотреть.

— Первую причину я уже озвучил. Будучи комиссаром, он не сможет протащить следом еще и меня, а это опять приводит к вопросу баланса. Вторая причина… — Ник задумался, но потом пожал плечами. — Она просто есть, и ее решить невозможно. Пусть все останется так, как есть. Тот, кто знает, тот поймет, а кто не знает — тому это и не нужно. Пусть останется фактором неожиданности. 

— Гримм, надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — потер лицо Маркус. — Тогда больше тебя не задерживаю. 

— Капитан, так действительно будет лучше всего, — обернулся возле дверей Ник.

Подойдя к столу, Ник отрицательно помотал головой поднявшему на него глаза напарнику и уже собирался сесть за стол, когда к ним подошел сержант Хейли. 

— У вас дело, парни. Ограбление ювелирного магазина, труп — Сэмюэль Бертрам. Видимо, не повезло оказаться на месте, когда к нему вломились, — передав тоненькую папку с начальными данными, Хейли ловко развернулся и направился куда-то еще.

— Что от тебя хотел капитан? — первым делом спросил Вулич, когда они ехали на машине Ника к месту преступления. 

— Как обычно: все хотят получить рычаг давления на неизвестного игрока путем давления на Гримма, — вздохнул Ник, ведя машину. — Или наоборот: давить на Шона мной. 

— На тебе где сядешь, там и свернешь себе шею, — ухмыльнулся Ян, схлынивая на секунду в толстошкура. — Пора бы этим интриганам это понять до того, как они натворят дел. Куда нам?

— Ограбление ювелирного.

— Сколько поставишь на то, что это просто ограбление? — вытянул длинные ноги Вулич, съезжая по сидению ниже. 

— С моей удачей? — скептически фыркнул Ник, мягко заворачивая машину на место преступления. — Готов прозакладывать десятку, что нам опять «повезло». 

*** 

Арестованный по подозрению в убийстве оказался еще одним Орлоклювом, только странным. Ник давно привык, что реакция на него Существ — это ужас. Здесь же было сдержанное любопытство и ничего более. Фарли Кольт прояснил эту ситуацию всего одной фразой: он был помолвлен с Мари Кеслер. Самым грозным Гриммом с момента смерти Келли Беркхардт и ее мужа в автокатастрофе. 

Всплыла и причина убийства: как оказалось, три монеты, изъятые доктором Хупер из желудка убитого, были легендарными монетами Закинтоса. Теми самыми, что по легенде дарили всемогущество, которые охраняли Гриммы с момента поражения нацистов, и за которыми теперь охотились убийцы Келли Беркхардт Соледад Маркезе, Иен Флинн и Ганс Ротт. Без тени смущения Фарли признался, что тоже ищет их, но ювелира он не убивал. 

_/ Монеты Закинтоса… /_

— Мистер Кольт, позвольте дать вам один совет, — потер подбородок Ник. — Возвращайтесь домой, найдите себе хобби и забудьте о монетах. Как только я их найду — то сразу уничтожу. 

— Их невозможно уничтожить, — с мягкой насмешкой посмотрел на молодого человека Орлоклюв. — Если бы это было так просто, Гриммы бы давно это сделали.

— Они просто не знали, как. В отличие от меня. 

_/ Ник. /_

_/ Только посмей заикнуться об их сохранении, и я тебя пристрелю лично. /_

Выпроводив арестованного, перешедшего в ранг свидетеля, Беркхардт прямым ходом направился к напарнику.

— Ян, отдай, — требовательно протянул он руку.

— Что? — любой другой принял бы удивление за чистую монету, но Ник слишком давно наблюдал за людьми и Существами, чтобы распознать любой обман.

— Ян, я их все равно отберу, мы испортим отношения, но будет по-моему. Тебе со мной не тягаться. Поверь, чем быстрее ты от них избавишься, тем легче будет отходняк. 

— Зачем они тебе, Гримм? — в глазах Толстошкура разгорался боевой азарт. — Ты и так силен, только твое нежелание брать на себя ответственность мешают получить все. Зачем ты мешаешь мне?

Ответом ему послужил молниеносный рывок, от которого Вулич увернуться не успел, и который прошел мимо внимания других. Задохнувшись от невозможной боли, Ян едва понял, что его усаживают на стул, а потом суют буквально в зубы стакан с холодной водой. 

— Прости, — в глазах присевшего рядом Ника не было ни капли раскаяния.

— Ладно, парни, расходимся, — скомандовал Беркхардт столпившимся рядом коллегам. — Вопреки всем слухам, у меня нет глаз на затылке, и если подойти ко мне со спины, можно неудачно получить локтем. 

Судорожно сунув руку в карман, Ян понял, что лишился своей добычи. Но сил на протест у него не было — его будто высосали изнутри досуха, оставив лишь пустую оболочку. 

— Капитан, я отвезу Яна домой — похоже, я его стукнул сильнее, чем показалось, — нахмурившись, Ник выпрямился и обратился к маячившему в дверях кабинета Маркусу. 

— Давай, — разрешающе махнул ему шеф, снова скрываясь в офисе. 

Уже сидя в машине, Ник грустно повернулся к напарнику.

— Ян, еще раз - прости меня. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял себя как личность. Самостоятельно отказаться от них невозможно, только отнять силой. Единственные, над кем они не властны — это Гриммы. А ты… Гитлер тоже когда-то начинал с малого, и к чему это привело? Я отболтаю тебя у капитана, посиди завтра дома, спи, сколько спится, я могу сообщить твоему дяде или кузену, чтобы они посидели с тобой. Только не зацикливайся на желании их вернуть — добром оно не кончится. 

— Ник… отвези меня домой, — хрипло попросил Вулич. — И прошу… не говори пока со мной. 

Заехав по дороге к дому Яна в супермаркет, Ник набрал любимой напарником вредной еды и молча дотащил пакеты до квартиры. Сгрузив все в холодильник, он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на безразличного ко всему Яна и решительно достал телефон, ища в контактах нужный номер. 

*** 

Поставив машину в гараже их с Шоном дома, Ник какое-то время просидел в салоне с закрытыми глазами. Побарабанив по рулю пальцами, он все же покинул салон и медленно направился в дом. Стоило ему войти в неосвещенную гостиную, как в затылок уперлось дуло пистолета.

— Гримм. Где монеты?

— Ты быстр, — невозмутимо заметил на это Ник.

— Ты умрешь еще быстрее, если не скажешь мне, где они, — из-за спины крадучись вышел мужчина азиатской наружности. — Или не ты, а твой любовник, про которого я слышал столько грозного, и который на деле оказался слабаком.

— Шон? — Ник все же обратил внимание на привязанного к креслу Ренарда, щеголявшего разбитой бровью и губой. — Ну и зачем? 

— Он так настойчиво добивался встречи с тобой, что я просто не смог ему в ней отказать, — насмешливо пожал плечами Ренард, будто ничего особенного не происходило. 

— Как я понимаю, ты и есть убийца тех двух незадачливых воров? — пройдя к бару, Беркхардт совершенно спокойно наполнил стакан водой и выпил его. — Что же ты не убил Маркезе? Или просто еще не добрался до него?

— Эти два идиота прошляпили все, что можно. До Маркезе я тоже еще доберусь, как и до этого пернатого, который не понимает, кому перешел дорогу, — ночной гость невольно схлынул, показывая свою шакалью натуру. 

— Дай угадаю, — прислонился бедром к бару Ник и удрученно оглядел разгромленную дракой комнату, — Акира Кимура, убивший саму Келли Беркхардт в попытке отнять монеты. Верно? 

— А ты ее чересчур умный племянник, — оскалился Шакал. — Где монеты, Гримм? Или тебя стоит простимулировать?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кимура размахнулся и ударил Шона по лицу так, что тот едва не упал вместе со стулом.

— Ник, это все равно больно, — возмущенно уставился на любовника Шон, все еще не обращая внимания на напавшего. 

— Значит, монеты… Давно надо было до них добраться, но все руки не доходили или откладывал на потом… — Ник совершенно спокойно достал из кармана три золотые монеты. Повертев одну из них, он внимательно вгляделся в рисунок. — Вот так и переворачивается все с ног на голову. Символ солнца стал самым ужасным знаком за последние несколько сотен лет.

— Вы правы, Ник, — в темноте гостиной раздался еще один голос и на тусклый свет, отбрасываемых парой угловых бра вышел Фарли Кольт, наставив пистолет на Кимуру. — Брось оружие, Шакал. Я не для того гонялся за ними столько лет, чтобы теперь упустить свой шанс.

— Шон, ты в курсе, что наш дом — это какой-то проходной двор? — склонил голову к плечу Ник, глядя на любовника и играя с тремя монетами в руке. 

— Я что, должен был позволить им бегать по моему городу и убивать тех, кто под моей защитой, направо и налево? — возмутился на это обвинение Ренард, будто это не он сейчас сидел привязанным к стулу и пачкал светлую рубашку кровью из разбитой брови. — Это было самым простым выходом — позволить им прийти сюда и решить вопрос сразу со всеми. 

— Хватит, — злобно прошипел Шакал. — Если ты не отдашь мне монеты, то я стреляю.

Позиция Кимуры была самой удобной: он закрывался от Кольта и Ника телом Шона, при этом имея сбоку свободное пространство для маневра. 

— Монеты? Эти? — чарующе улыбнувшись, Ник крепко сжал три монеты в ладони, закрыл глаза и замер на несколько секунд. А потом протянул руку по направлению к Кимуре и разжал ладонь, из которой на пол тонкой искрящейся струйкой посыпался золотой песок. 

— Ты?! Что ты сделал?! — на два голоса сдавленно выдохнули оба Существа. Отвлекшись на Гримма, Кимура не успел среагировать, когда Ренард резким рывком встал с кресла, порвав крепкие веревки с такой легкостью, будто это были гнилые нитки. Вырвав у него из руки пистолет, Шон уже хотел выстрелить, а потом перевел задумчивый взгляд на ошеломленного Кольта и дернул уголком рта. 

— Ник? — когда Гримм перевел взгляд на него, толкнул к его ногам изрядно придушенного Кимуру. 

— И что ты предлагаешь мне с ним делать? — удивился Беркхардт.

— Мне же надо будет как-то объяснить завтра свое лицо. А еще я больше не хочу незваных гостей в своем доме, — это было сказано уже в сторону Орлоклюва, который продолжал зачарованно смотреть на золотую пыль на полу. 

— Вечно ты спихиваешь всю грязную работу на меня, — прекрасно зная, что сейчас будет, Шон успел вовремя отвернуться, в отличие от Кольта, который едва ли не на глазах седел, видя то зрелище, что сейчас разворачивалось перед его глазами. Когда стихли вопли ужаса, раздался сухой хруст, и на пол опустилось безжизненное тело с неестественно вывернутой шеей. 

— Фарли? — потряс замершего Орлоклюва Шон. Увидев, что в остекленевшие глаза вернулся разум, он обаятельно улыбнулся. — Как вы понимаете, монет больше нет, и делать в моем городе вам нечего. И я буду очень благодарен, если вы впредь воздержитесь от визитов в Портленд и постараетесь уговорить своих знакомых от того же. А еще мне не очень понравится, если вторая часть вечера станет достоянием гласности. Вы меня поняли?

Судорожно глотнув, Кольт старательно попятился назад, стараясь не упускать из виду Гримма, способного… способного… чуть не споткнувшись о порог, он наконец развернулся и опрометью выскочил из дома, дав себе клятву забыть о сегодняшней ночи во что бы то не стало. 

— Зачем? — устало вздохнул Ник, когда они остались вдвоем.

— Кимура был не просто охотником за монетами, он был еще и псом Домов, — обняв Беркхардта со спины, Шон уткнулся ему в волосы носом и закрыл глаза, буквально всем существом впитывая в себя спокойствие и прохладу нрава своего партнера. — Они начинают наращивать давление. Боюсь, что это была не последняя ласточка в Портленд. Как бы следующая птичка не нагадила посерьезнее. 

— Образно, — чуть потерся виском о щеку Шона Ник. — Вызываем наших?

— А кому звонить будем? Ко мне или твоему капитану? — весело приподнял бровь Шон.

— Подбросим монетку? — предложил Ник. — Орел — твоим. Решка — моим. 

— Бросай.


	11. Chapter 11

_/ Тебе еще не надоело играть Амура? Тем более для Потрошителя и Рыжехвоста. Ты проводишь с ним времени едва ли не больше, чем со мной! Сколько уже можно? /_

— Ник, ты в порядке? — озабоченно наклонился к Гримму Монро, когда тот закрыл глаза и чуть поморщился. 

— Не обращай внимания, — тут же выпрямился Беркхардт. — Просто порой в голову лезут разные мысли, и чаще всего — абсолютно невовремя. 

— Ну, смотри, — проворчал Потрошитель, — тебе лучше знать, что у вас, Гриммов, в голове творится. 

— Монро, останови машину, — неожиданно резко выпрямился Ник, уставившись куда-то вперед. Привыкший ко многому за два года знакомства, Монро без колебаний выполнил приказ и поспешил выйти из машины следом за ринувшимся на улицу Беркхардтом. 

Возле двух машин под мостом дрались двое — молодая девушка чуть за двадцать и … Чешуехвост? 

— Полиция Портленда! — сверкнул значком Беркхардт, вклиниваясь между драчунами. — Прекратить драку! 

— Она первая на меня напала! — тут же нашел виноватого мужчина, почему-то не отреагировав на Ника, как на Гримма. 

— Чудовище! Он — чудовище! — не замедлила высунуться из-за спины Беркхардта девушка. 

— Ник, что происходит? — Монро как обычно выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы вмешаться в чужой разговор. Учуяв рядом хищника, Чешуехвост опять схлынул, скалясь на Потрошителя, из-за чего Монро ответил тем же. И тут же едва успел спасти свою голову от удара, который вполне мог ее расколоть, как спелую дыню.

— Вокруг одни чудовища! — девушка уже замахивалась для следующего удара, но Ник успел ее спеленать и защелкнуть наручники. 

— Остынь, красавица. Это еще не повод сносить все головы подряд.

— Вот-вот! Буйным место в психушке. Тебе там понравится, — злорадно оскалился Чешуехвост. 

— Советую забыть эту встречу, как страшный сон, и никогда о ней не вспоминать, — внезапно повернулся к нему Ник. 

— С чего бы это вдруг? — сплюнул чуть ли не ботинки Беркхардту наглец. — Она первая на меня напала, так что я готов написать на нее заявление.

— Которое я не приму, — тихо заявил Ник. — Гриммы — это не твоя компетенция, Чешуехвост. Я ведь могу спросить у нее, что такого ты делал, что она тебя увидела. И рассказать об этом тому, кто очень заинтересуется тобой. Так как?

— Ты же не Гримм! — испуганно отшатнулся в сторону мужчина, переводя взгляд с внимательно прислушивающейся девушки, которую крепко придерживал Монро на Ника и обратно. — Как…?

— Тебя это не должно волновать. Проваливай, — последовав этому совету, Чешуехвост буквально запрыгнул в салон своего авто и с визгом пробуксовавших покрышек умчался прочь. Проводив автомобиль долгим взглядом, Ник повернулся к девушке, которая дрожала от страха и напряжения в руках Монро, но упрямо сверлила взглядом детектива.

— Правда, что ли, коп? Тоже чудовище? И теперь убьешь меня? — не получилось у девушки выдержать характер до конца, и на последней фразе голос предательски дрогнул. 

— Ну, почему же? Я действительно детектив, Монро - Потрошитель, а не чудовище, а вот ты у нас хоть и буйная, зато не сумасшедшая, как предполагаешь.

— Да кто ты такой?! — с новыми силами задергалась в крепкой хватке Монро девушка.

— Гримм. Как и ты, — крепко прихватив девушку за предплечье, Ник силком повел ее к машине Потрошителя. Открыв заднюю дверцу, он впихнул свою спутницу в салон и сел следом. — Монро, планы немного поменялись. Можешь закинуть меня домой?

— Да, конечно, я же твой личный водитель. Куда прикажете, сэр, — ехидно проворчал на это Потрошитель, уже разворачивая машину в нужную сторону.

— Представишься? — повернулся Ник к девушке, которая забилась в самый угол сиденья. — Мне бы не хотелось напрягать своих и светить тебя раньше, чем я узнаю, насколько серьезны те неприятности, что ты оставила после себя. 

— Зачем тебе? — угрюмо проворчала та. — Чтобы знать, что написать на моей могиле?

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ник, отворачиваясь от нее и глядя в окно. 

Остальная часть поездки прошла под рваное дыхание неизвестной, еле слышное ворчание Монро и дрему Беркхардта, который опять не выспался. Кинув на него взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Монро уже собирался высказаться на этот счет, но потом вспомнил о пассажирке и прикусил язык. Это наедине он мог пройтись по причине хронического недосыпа детектива Беркхардта, а при посторонних лучше помолчать. 

— Хорошо же зарабатывают портлендские детективы, — презрительно скривила губы девушка, когда Монро подъехал к внушительному особняку в престижном районе города.

— Спасибо, — наклонился к открытому окну Ник. — Я сегодня постараюсь хоть немного вразумить нашу неожиданную гостью, а завтра улажу твой вопрос. Он же не горит?

— Не горит, — вздохнул Потрошитель. — Лишь бы завтра у тебя опять что не обнаружилось. 

Оставшись вдвоем, Ник без всякого страха разомкнул наручники, подождал, пока девушка разотрет немного затекшие запястья и кивком пригласил ее следовать за собой.

— Можешь сбежать, я догонять тебя не стану. Однако если попадешься еще раз, я сделаю вид, что с тобой не знаком и тогда огребешь по полной строгости закона. Или можешь пойти со мной и понять, что с тобой происходит, как с этим бороться и как это вообще называется. Твой выбор? 

Еще раз внимательно оглядев громаду дома перед собой, спокойно стоящего детектива, ожидающего ее ответа, девушка только дернула плечом.

— Ну… показывай, куда идти.

*** 

— Слушай, а ты точно взятки не берешь? — присвистнула гостья, с любопытством оглядывая холл особняка. 

— Фамильные деньги, — Ник уже шагал в сторону одной из дверей. — Может, все же назовешь себя, а то немного неудобно обращаться к своим гостям «Эй». 

— Тереза Рубел. Но лучше — Беда. 

Тереза настороженно замерла на месте, когда новый знакомый шокировано обернулся к ней.

— Рубел?! — у Беркхардта даже голос сел.

_/ Рубел?! /_

— А что не так? — Тереза приготовилась удирать.

Длинно выдохнув и чуть ссутулив плечи, Ник с силой потер лицо.

— Я же остановился не просто так… Было дело, я знал Мириллис Рубел из рода Гриммов. Ты с ней на одно лицо. Даже показалось в первую секунду, что увидел призрака. 

— Моя… родственница?! — на этих словах Тереза чуть сама не упала. 

— Наша, — тихо поправил ее Ник. — Мириллис приходилась мне дальней кузиной. 

— А где она сейчас? — жадно спросила Тереза, двигаясь за Ником, как привязанная. Оказалось, что шли они на кухню. Покопавшись в огромном холодильнике, Ник поставил в микроволновку разогреваться еду, и только потом сел за стол, за которым его внезапно обнаружившаяся родственница уже с удовольствием поедала что-то в холодном виде. 

— Если коротко, то все Гриммы между собой родственники, — издалека начал Беркхардт. — Дело даже не в родственных связях, а в тех способностях, что нас объединяют. 

— Способностях? — вычленила самое главное для себя Беда. 

— Мир велик, и глупо предполагать, что все сказки — это всего лишь выдумка, — откинулся на спинку стула Ник. — В нем есть место всем: ведьмам, демонам, богам, призракам, Существам, Королевским Домам, Сопротивлению, Совету… Гриммам. 

От удивления Тереза даже перестала жевать. 

— Эти все… они существуют?!

— Ты сегодня дралась с Чешуехвостом. Монро, мой друг — он Потрошитель. А наша семья… Моя мертва в полном составе. Мириллис, как я думал, тоже мертва. Видимо, ошибался, и она оставила после себя наследие — тебя. У нас были две тетки. Келли Беркхардт, я ношу ее фамилию, и Мари Кеслер. Обе были убиты. 

— То есть, ты действительно мой кузен? Такой же, как и я? — от таких новостей аппетит Терезы только еще больше разгорелся, и добавка была воспринята ею на ура. 

— Не совсем, — снисходительно хмыкнул Ник. — Я обученный Гримм. Правильно воспитанный и правильно обученный Гримм. А это сила, с которой вынуждены считаться даже Королевские семьи, Феррат, Жнецы и Ищейки. Да вообще все. 

— А это еще кто? — изумленно распахнула глаза Беда. 

— Не торопись, ешь. Потом я покажу тебе комнату, примешь душ, и я познакомлю тебя с библиотекой Гриммов, где ты сама все увидишь. 

Однако планы пришлось срочно поменять — Беркхардта вызвал на место преступления его напарник.

— Так… — с шумом отодвинул стул Ник. — Пошли, я покажу тебе все самое основное. Надеюсь, что пожалеть мне об этом не придется? — оглянулся он на буквально наступающую ему на пятки Беду, которая прихватила с собой из кухни тарелку и теперь жевала на ходу. 

— Не, — толком не прожевав, замотала та головой. 

Продемонстрировав кузине ее комнату, одолжив кое-что из своих вещей и проведя в библиотеку, хитро спрятанную от чужих глаз, Ник уже собирался уйти, когда ему напомнили о самом главном.

— Слушай, а как твоя девушка ко мне отнесется?

 _/ Вот-вот. Как насчет меня? /_

— Я знал, что что-то забыл, — смущенно закрыл глаза Беркхардт. — У меня не девушка. Я живу с мужчиной. И живу с ним дольше, чем ты живешь на свете, — с нажимом сказал Ник, когда увидел, что Тереза собирается что-то сказать. — Это — наш общий дом. Наша жизнь, в которую я тебя впускаю. Он тоже полицейский, и он единственный, у кого есть доступ сюда, так что не перепутаешь его ни с кем. 

— А он о тебе знает? — все же задала свой вопрос Тереза. 

— Знает, — чуть печально улыбнулся Беркхардт. — Он знал обо мне раньше, чем я — о нем.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Портленд, штат Орегон, 12 сентября 2001 года от РХ._ **

Сидя в кресле для посетителей, полуприкрыв глаза, капитан Ренард внимательно наблюдал за комиссаром Трейни, который метался по собственному кабинету, боясь подходить к окнам. Но даже так Шон прекрасно знал, что творится сейчас на улицах его города.

_/ Дурная кровь покоя не дает? /_

_/ Хочешь, чтобы началась такая же резня, как и в других городах? Достаточно самоустраниться. Люди пока в шоке, но еще день-другой, и тогда польется кровь. Реки крови, моря… Ты не хуже меня осведомлен о том, что собой представляет человеческая природа. Думаешь, они не припомнят тем, кто «другой», свои страхи и слабости? Не поспешат обвинить в своих ошибках и бедах? Я хочу это предотвратить, но будучи простым капитаном полиции этого не получится. Влиять на людей я не смогу, а вот Существа… Это другой вопрос. За столетия скрытной жизни они привыкли к правилам и тому, что за их нарушение последует наказание. Полагаю, что в моем случае все должно пройти гораздо легче, чем в любом другом месте: о нас с тобой знают. В большей степени обо мне, ты, благодаря своим действиям, для них ночная страшилка. О тебе знают, что ты есть, но не знают конкретно, кто ты. /_

_/ И ты собираешься это изменить. /_

_/ Не совсем. Беда уже достаточно хорошо обучена, чтобы быть фасадом. Вывеской. Тебя я светить по-прежнему не хочу. /_

_/ Предпочитаешь держать при себе? /_

_/ Да, при себе. Я устал быть один. И тебе стоит ценить эту усталость. /_

_/ Я не ценю. Она бьет по мне с той же силой, что и по тебе. Мне точно так же плохо без тебя. /_

_/ Я просто хочу быть уверен, что больше никогда не увижу в твоих глазах разочарование. Что ты остановишь меня, если я заиграюсь во власть. /_

— Вы можете мне хоть что-то сказать?! — едва не сорвался снова Трейни.

— Комиссар, я сказал вам уже все, что мог. Обещать что-то сверх — не в моих силах и уж тем более — не в моей власти. 

— Да уж, а ультиматумы ставить вы мастер, — с бессильной ненавистью выдавил Трейни, обрушиваясь в свое кресло. — Что изменит один человек?

— Не совсем человек, — снова спокойно поправил его Шон. — Однажды я вам это уже говорил, в этом же кресле, в этом же кабинете. Повторю опять. Николас Беркхардт — единственный, ради кого я вообще готов напрягаться. Ради кого я вспомню такие слова как «жертвенность», «человечность», «жалость», «доброта», «сострадание»… и еще множество других, среди которых будет и «мораль». Власть, особенно в такое время, как сейчас, — это слишком большой искус. Я один ему сопротивляться не смогу, для этого мне и нужен Ник. Чтобы остановить меня, когда я не замечу грань, которую пересекать не стоит. Когда я забуду, ради чего вообще шел в полицию. Поймите, сейчас не время цепляться за правила. Позавчера они были актуальны. Вчера нам всем показали, насколько неверно мы воспринимали окружающий мир. Сейчас необходимо не цепляться за то, что было, а реагировать на то, что стало. Ник… Он не просто мой якорь, он — моя спина. Учитывая все обстоятельства, которые вчера вскрылись, мне нужен кто-то, кому я буду доверять без оглядки, полностью и абсолютно. В ком я уверен больше, чем в самом себе. Только в этом случае, когда я буду знать, что мне нет нужды охранять свою спину самому, я смогу предпринять меры по сохранению спокойствия.

— О, да… меры… — наклонился вперед комиссар. — Как так оказалось, что вы и ваш участок оказались наиболее подготовлены к тому ужасу, что обрушился на весь мир? Вы знали?

— Уже некоторое время я систематизировал те преступления, с которыми сталкивались мои детективы и Ник. Слишком много странностей. Одна — это случайность. Две — совпадение. Три — закономерность. Но их было гораздо больше, чем три. Рваные раны, нанесенные животным. Обезглавленные тела. Отравления. Фанатики, выбрасывающиеся из окна с непонятным кличем… Я искал секту, но даже моей фантазии не хватило на реальность. А что насчет подготовленности… У меня погибли трое. Пятнадцать человек получили ранения разной степени тяжести. Двое уже никогда не вернутся в строй. По-вашему, это — легко отделался? 

— Лейтенант Беркхардт находится на очень хорошем счету. Капитан Маркус не отдаст его просто так, — сдаваясь, покачал головой Трейни.

— Мы можем предложить ему замену, во много раз превосходящую Ника, — вкрадчиво выбросил на стол свой самый убойный козырь Ренард.

— Себя? — саркастично поднял брови комиссар.

— Гримма, — поднял на комиссара темный взгляд Шон.

— Существо? — с некоторой запинкой после паузы спросил Трейни.

— Природа умна, намного умнее человека, как бы он не мнил себя ее повелителем, — сложил перед собой кончики пальцев Шон. — Создавая идеальный яд, она создает и противоядие. Создавая идеального хищника, она создает и идеального охотника. Существа тоже умеют бояться. Того, кто охотится на них столько же, сколько существует сама их раса. 

— Вы говорите про этого самого Гримма? — забыв о кошмаре, творящемся за окнами, подался вперед комиссар.

— Я не сидел сложа руки ни вчерашний день, ни сегодняшнюю ночь. У меня хватает должников, среди которых оказались и наши соседи по разуму. И эти должники оказались весьма адекватными лю… личностями. Они же мне и выдали эти сведения. Как оказалось, кузина Ника, которая живет с нами последние три года — Гримм. Человек, но ничем не уступающий Существам. Такая же быстрая, сильная и выносливая, как они. С хорошим нюхом, слухом, зрением и реакцией. С кровью, на которую почти не действуют ни природные яды, ни зелья ведьм. Кровью, которая сама является универсальной отравой или антидотом. А еще Гримм способен узнать Существо тогда, когда все вокруг уверены, что это — человек. Вот Терезу я и готов предложить в обмен на Ника. 

_/ Не боишься, что это слабое место в твоем плане? Что ее просто заграбастают военные и упекут в свои лаборатории, пытаясь разгадать загадку ее крови? /_

_/ Маркус так просто тебя не отдаст, а ее так просто не отдам уже я. И ты. И не только мы — стоит только озвучить, кто она и что из себя представляет, за нее горой встанут все жители этого города, для которых она станет символом спасения. Думаешь, военные дураки и не поймут этого? К тому же, Ник… Это — МОЙ город. В котором распоряжаюсь Я. На этом вопрос считаю закрытым. /_

— Не боитесь, что на такое сокровище найдутся другие охотники? — Трейни уже что-то просчитывал.

— Тереза девушка умная и очень самостоятельная. К тому же, у нее есть два очень весомых аргумента — это я и Ник. В полиции мы служим только по прихоти моего партнера, поэтому остальная часть нашей жизни как-то упускается другими из виду, и совершенно напрасно. Мне есть, у кого стребовать долги, и это не те люди, которым даже армия сможет сказать «нет». И думаю, что капитан Маркус сочтет замену вполне адекватной. Тем более, что работать ей скорей всего придется с Яном Вуличем, напарником Ника, который, вы только представьте себе, является Существом. Вот так-то. 

— Кошмар какой-то… — снова вздрогнул Трейни. — Вот так работаешь с людьми, и вдруг оказывается, что это были совсем не люди. 

— Комиссар, подпишите бумаги о переводе Ника… — устало вздохнул Ренард, чуя, что разговор собирается идти на новый круг. — Америке показали, что она совсем не так сильна и неуязвима, как казалось всем. И что на этой планете есть место не только людям, но и тем, кого мы так долго считали всего лишь сказками и легендами. Это уже случилось. Случилось по всему миру. Такое под коврик не заметешь и не сделаешь вид, что ничего не было. С этим надо как-то смириться, жить и работать. Что я и собираюсь сделать, как только получу Беркхардта в свое распоряжение. 

— Комиссар… — тихо обратился к начальству Шон. — Однажды вы уже рискнули, подписав бумаги о моем назначении. Я знаю, что из-за этого вы едва не потеряли свое кресло, но я сделал все, от меня зависящее, чтобы оправдать это доверие. Поверьте мне, в меня еще раз. Отдайте мне Ника, и я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы Портленд стал самым спокойным городом Соединенных Штатов. 

— Целый город за одного человека, — хмыкнул Трейни, глядя на одного из своих капитанов нечитаемым взглядом. — Ренард, если вы так спокойно приняли всю эту нечисть, найдите настоящую ведьму и проверьтесь на приворот — такое доверие и такая готовность на все подозрительны. Я подпишу бумаги о переводе лейтенанта Беркхардта под ваше начало. Маркусу этого самого Гримма вы сдадите сами, с полной инструкцией по эксплуатации. Даже прикрою собой и перевод, и Гримма…

— Но…? — напрягся Ренард на невысказанное условие.

— Раз уж вы так уверены в себе, и в своем партнере, то успокойте город раньше, чем от него останутся руины.


	13. Chapter 13

— Вы уверены? — высокий сухопарый мужчина неопределенного возраста остро глянул на объект своих сомнений, который с огорченным сопением копался сейчас в груде холодного оружия. 

— У нас одно образование, одни знания, одни навыки. При желании мы оба давно уже могли получить титул мастера исторического фехтования, но зачем? — один из собеседников тоже глянул в сторону обсуждаемого мужчины, который уже выбрал несколько клинков и теперь проверял их на баланс и пригодность.

— Сколько вам лет? — сухопарый едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: ему были знакомы, и слишком хорошо, такие вот… личности. Отпрыски богатых семей, которые ради забавы выучат несколько движений и мнят себя Мастерами с большой буквы. Ему потребовались десятилетия, чтобы достичь того уровня владения оружием, как сейчас. А эти двое… Впрочем, выбора у них все равно нет.

— Капитан, а вы не боитесь так рисковать своим любовником? — с некоторой ехидцей спросил еще один наблюдатель за разминкой определившегося в своем выборе Объекта. — Ваша уверенность может выйти вам боком, но для него это будут уже бессмысленные сожаления. Насколько мы знаем, все жертвы подвергаются очень тщательному обыску, и спрятать жучок не представляется возможным. Проследить мы попробуем, но если вдруг упустим — ему уже ничего не поможет.

— Я всегда найду его. В любом месте, в любом случае, в любой ситуации, — покачал головой тот, кого назвали капитаном. — Счет пошел на дни — друг Ника в их руках уже два дня. Набор идет неделю, после чего начинается Турнир, где выживший всего один — победитель. И я совсем не хочу знать, что случится дальше, если мы опоздаем со спасением. 

— Капитан, вы понимаете, что ваш отказ от страховки ставит вас в очень… двусмысленное положение? Ладно, если эта авантюра увенчается успехом. А если вы потеряете своего детектива? Вас не спасут никакие заслуги, — остро глянул комиссар. 

— Комиссар, помните мое обещание? — обернулся и в упор глянул капитан. Под мшисто-зеленым мертвым взглядом Трейни моментально опустил глаза. Насколько ему было известно, единственным, кто мог смотреть в глаза капитана Ренарда, был его детектив и любовник, лейтенант Ник Беркхардт. Всех остальных хватало на несколько секунд, не больше. — Я ведь его сдержал, как вы помните. И продолжаю выполнять. Эта ситуация как раз является его частью. Львиногривы решили, что неписаные правила этого города на них не распространяются, и устроили тут свой Турнир. Они ошиблись. И вдвойне ошиблись, когда взяли приятеля Ника. Гриффин и Ву будут прикрывать Ника по мере возможности, создавая нужные слухи. Остальное — дело времени. 

Двое названных только и могли, что молча кивнуть. 

— Это будет довольно просто: все считают, что Ник перевелся, но у меня в участке он отметиться не успел, поэтому шансы, что его опознают, весьма невелики. А даже если и опознают… Никто, кроме меня, не знает его истинных возможностей, а они… Если сорвусь я, то он сможет меня остановить. Если сорвется он — проще самому застрелиться сразу. Если успеешь. 

— Хорошо, — нервно потер лицо комиссар. — Я услышал вашу точку зрения. Теперь я хочу лично убедиться, что у этого парня есть шансы выжить в этом побоище. Приступайте, — кивнул Трейни гражданскому. 

Мистер Арно Феллини, который занимался историческим фехтованием сорок лет из своих пятидесяти двух, кивнул и кошачьим шагом двинулся навстречу замершему детективу, который упер кончики обоих выбранных им мечей в пол и внимательно смотрел на него. 

В данный момент лейтенант Беркхардт был похож на иллюстрацию к женскому роману: он был одет в свободную шелковую рубашку с закатанными выше локтя рукавами и распахнутым воротником, плотные черные брюки и мягкие кожаные ботинки. Конечно, высокие сапоги подошли бы куда больше, но зато в ботинках было удобнее двигаться. А еще на нем не было никакой защиты. По этому поводу мастер, приглашенный для проверки, уже возмущался, но переубедить спокойного, словно танк, лейтенанта, не смог. И теперь был вынужден начать тренировку с гражданским, который разве что лезвие от гарды отличить мог, и на котором не было никакой защиты. Великолепно. Лучше не бывает. 

Осторожный пробный взмах одним из мечей, которые умело держали давно привычные к ним руки, был отведен ленивым движением. Не сходя с места. Второе движение мастера было куда более уверенным, но и оно было отведено все тем же ленивым движением. Что ж, похоже, этот полицейский мог не только отличить лезвие от гарды, но и знал пару движений.

Следующей в ход пошла нехитрая связка, итогом которой стал прижатый к переносице мастера кончик одного меча. Острие второго все так же упиралось в деревянный пол возле левого ботинка. Отшагнув в сторону, Арно чуть прищурил глаза на спокойно смотрящего детектива, и воздух внезапно зазвенел от наконец-то столкнувшегося оружия. Однако и теперь мастера Феллини, которого не могли победить самые достойные соперники уже лет пятнадцать, ждал сюрприз: собираясь продолжить движение, он внезапно обнаружил, что к его переносице опять прижимается кончик меча. При том, что это движение он уловить не сумел. А второй меч все так же упирался острием в пол.

Отойдя в сторону, он опять окинул взглядом спокойного лейтенанта, но в этот раз он видел соперника, а не новичка. На этот раз в ход пошло все мастерство, знания и уловки, накопленные за годы тренировок и боев, но итог был один: ему в переносицу вновь уперлось острие одного меча. 

— В чем дело? — недовольно нахмурился комиссар, который никак не мог понять, что именно происходит. 

— Ваш специалист Нику не соперник, — тихо пояснил Ренард, и неожиданно стянул с широких плеч пиджак. Небрежно зацепив его на ближайший крючок, он распустил галстук и сунул его в нагрудный карман пиджака. После чего принялся закатывать рукава своей рубашки. 

— Капитан, что вы собираетесь делать? — в первый раз за все время спросил Хэнк.

— Комиссару нужны доказательства, чтобы он мог со спокойной душой дать добро на эту операцию. Но он этого не сделает, пока не увидит, на что способен Ник. А он этого не увидит, потому что мистер Феллини ему не соперник, — пояснил детективу Шон, с гримасой неудовольствия выхватывая из небольшой кучи оружия самые подходящие для себя по размеру мечи. 

Увидев это, Беркхардт впервые показал, что оружие он взял не для того, чтобы покрасоваться. Неожиданно тот меч, что все это время упирался в пол, описал сверкающую дугу и оказался вытянут вдоль руки острием к локтю, а сама рука согнута так, что прикрывала живот. Хватка на втором мече тоже изменилась: теперь рукоять меча была пропущена между средним и безымянным пальцем, лезвие так же спускалось кончиком к локтю, а рука поднялась от бока к уху. Ноги Беркхардт так же расставил в довольно странную стойку: почти балетную, но на расстоянии шага. 

Знакомый с обратным хватом, но не знакомый с продемонстрированной стойкой, Арно Феллини во все глаза наблюдал, как сходятся капитан и детектив, но начало схватки увидеть не смог. Просто обе фигуры чуть ли не размазались в воздухе, а по залу потек непрерывный звон скрестившегося оружия. Оба бойца двигались настолько быстро, что были похожи на две размазанные тени. Трое наблюдателей лишь рты раскрыли, не в силах понять то зрелище, что разворачивалось перед их взглядами. Четвертый мог бы понять, но просто не успевал увидеть все. Слишком быстры были те, кого он в самом начале разговора обозвал про себя «любителями». Любителем был он. А перед ним сражались Мастера.

Раздался короткий свист, глухой удар, и в одной из стен завибрировал меч, воткнувшись в нее чуть ли не на треть. Почти рядом с безмолвной группой замерли Ренард, прижавший лезвие одного из мечей к боку Беркхардта, а второе — к шее Ника. И именно из-под второго лезвия лениво ползла ярко-алая капля крови. Меч самого Ника упирался в пол.

— Ты проиграл, — с насмешкой заметил Ник, делая шаг назад.

— Ты сжульничал! — оскорблено воскликнул на это Ренард, будто это не он едва не перерезал горло собственному любовнику. 

— Ты делал то же самое, — насмешливо хмыкнул Ник, — я просто успел первым.

— Почему он проиграл? — сипло спросил Арно, делая свистящий вдох. Как оказалось, он почти не дышал все то время, что длился этот короткий бой. — Ведь ранен именно лейтенант Беркхардт.

— Потому что пустить кровь друг другу — это проще простого. А вот порезать так, чтобы испортить одежду, но не попортить кожу — это намного сложнее. Особенно когда проигрывает тот, кто первым пускает кровь, а второй старается именно что подставиться под удар.

Только после объяснения капитана все обратили внимание, что рубашки и кое-где брюки обоих — это скорее дизайнерский набор лент, чем одежда. А единственная капля крови — на шее Беркхардта. Из пореза, который уже успел закрыться, настолько тонким он был. 

— Кстати, нам стоит изменить тренировки — как оказалось, оружие из дрянной стали, с ужасной заточкой и без нормальной балансировки усложняют ее на порядок, — почти весело заметил Ник, направляясь к стене за все еще торчавшим в ней мечом.

— Тащи свой Экскалибур, Артур, — оскорблено заметил Шон, с досадой роняя свое оружие в общую кучу. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Мерлин, у тебя зато твой посох был, не завидуй, — ехидно оскалился Беркхардт, вытягивая меч из деревянных панелей и стены под ними с такой легкостью, будто это было теплое масло. — А если расстроен, то утрись своей шикарной белой бородой — она тебе о-о-очень к лицу!

Видимо, это было что-то из разряда личных шуток, так как после этих слов Ренард аж покраснел от злости. 

— Какого?! Если бы не ты, со своей Гвиневрой, то все было бы нормально!

— Пить надо было меньше, меньше надо было пить! — продолжил скалиться Ник.

— Я чего-то не понимаю? — холодно осведомился комиссар, не желавший чувствовать себя идиотом, каким он себя и ощущал после увиденного. 

— Простите, господин комиссар, личные заморочки, — ярко сверкнул глазами в сторону разозленного Шона Ник. — В свое время нам пришлось… по обстоятельствам непреодолимой силы поучаствовать в нескольких спектаклях. Одним из которых был спектакль про рыцарей Круглого Стола. Как вы поняли, я играл Артура, а вот Шону пришлось сыграть Мерлина. Просто он на… генеральную репетицию ухитрился явиться после недельного запоя, небритым, нечесаным и опираясь для равновесия на какую-то палку. Он был обречен на эту роль.

Видимо, было что-то еще, так как Беркхардт все же не выдержал и расхохотался под тихое, но злобное ворчание Ренарда. Видимо, тот тоже мог припомнить несколько ролей любовника.

— Зато тебе несказанно шли лосины Робин Гуда.

— И что? При этом мне не пришлось, как Гаю Гисборну, жить в зловонном Ноттингеме. Да и стреляю из лука я все равно лучше тебя! — почему-то четырем мужчинам явно показалось, что Ник едва не показал язык Ренарду. 

— Ладно, пошутили — и хватит, — оборвал пикировку комиссар. — Теперь я верю, что детектив Беркхардт сможет постоять не только за себя, но и за своего приятеля, не убивая при этом своих противников. Поверю на слово и капитану Ренарду, который уверяет нас, что сможет найти то место, куда свозят всех похищенных. Теперь осталось придумать способ, как подсунуть им нашу жертву.


	14. Chapter 14

Тишину отдела убийств 11-го участка нарушали только звонки телефонов, голоса в коридоре и шум за окном. Никто не рисковал даже просто кашлянуть. Зато в этой тишине было хорошо слышно, как кричит капитан Маркус на Беркхардта. Буквально орет вот уже четверть часа. Голоса самого Ника слышно не было. Это было невероятное событие: Ник никогда не допускал ошибок. Он переводил старушек через дорогу; снимал котят с деревьев; был неизменно вежлив как с пострадавшими, так и с преступниками; всегда сдавал все отчеты вовремя и в безукоризненном состоянии. Что могло вызвать такой гнев на его голову?

Наконец, дверь кабинета распахнулась, и Беркхардт буквально вылетел оттуда. Не успел он дошагать деревянной походкой до своего стола, как в спину ему раздалось очередное ругательство капитана Маркуса.

— Лейтенант! Вы забываетесь! Я не отпускал вас! И не смейте показывать мне свой характер, если не хотите, чтобы вас отстранили! Имейте мужество признать свою вину в произошедшем!

— Я был прав в этой ситуации! — резко развернулся Ник. — И я отказываюсь признавать себя виноватой стороной! Отстранение? Да пожалуйста! Можете хоть уволить!

Под ошеломленными взглядами коллег детектив дрожащими пальцами сорвал значок с пояса и почти швырнул его на свой стол. Следом тяжело брякнулся табельный пистолет. 

— Разбирайтесь с этим сами, как знаете!

Двери участка были рассчитаны на многое. Но не на ту силу, с которой ими хлопнули. Проследив налитыми кровью глазами за осыпавшимся осколками дверного стекла, капитан хлопнул дверью уже своего кабинета. 

— Это что такое было? — в никуда спросил Ян. Он знал своего напарника. И именно поэтому понятия не имел, что должно было случиться, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. 

Прихватив значок напарника и пистолет, он решительно двинулся в кабинет капитана. 

— Капитан, можно? — не дожидаясь разрешения, Вулич решительно шагнул внутрь. Сгрузив значок и оружие на стол начальства, Ян замешкался, и поэтому капитан успел заговорить первым.

— Отлично. Этот… здесь больше не работает. Причины выясняй у него сам. Свободен. 

Уже открыв рот, детектив, клацнув зубами, его закрыл: все они знали свое начальство, особенно — когда не стоит задавать ненужных вопросов. Похоже, оставался всего один источник информации. Осталось догнать Ника и вытянуть из него причины…

*** 

— Капитан, мы его потеряли… — тихо признался Хэнк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу под нечитаемым взглядом своего капитана. Рядом тихо замер Ву, для которого провал сегодняшней операции тоже больно бил по профессиональной гордости. 

— По порядку: что, как и когда? — откинулся в своем кресле Ренард, и кивком приглашая Гриффина и Ву присаживаться. 

— Примерно в три Беркхардт поругался с капитаном на глазах у всего отдела и швырнул свой значок с пистолетом на стол. Сказал, что его могут хоть уволить — ему похрен. Капитан Маркус так и сделал — уволил его. Где-то в четыре напарник Беркхардта нашел его в одном из баров, но разговора не получилось — Ник полез в бутылку и поссорился уже с напарником. Едва не началась драка, но их выставили на улицу, после чего Беркхардт отправился пить дальше, затевая ссоры и драки в каждом заведении. В шестом его выманили в тупик за баром, где он был оглушен и засунут в микроавтобус. Мы следили за ним, сколько могли, но потеряли на одной из стоянок. Вы же сами сказали, близко не подходить, нас могут учуять. А когда мы нашли машину на парковке, она была уже пуста. При этом никто оттуда не выезжал, — бодро и четко отрапортовал Ву.

— Отлично, — не высказал даже тени беспокойства за любовника капитан. — Ник уже пришел в себя, но до места, где проходит Турнир, его еще не довезли. Похоже, он сейчас в промежуточном месте. 

— Капитан, откуда вы это знаете? — озадачился Хэнк. 

— У нас с Ником есть свой… альтернативный способ связи. Обнаружить его невозможно, но и подходит он только для нас двоих в силу общего происхождения. Он сейчас в полном порядке, только голова немного гудит после удара. 

— Да еще и после того количества выпивки, что он в себя влил, — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Его очень тяжело напоить, — мертвая зелень глаз налилась цветом и жизнью, удивительно преобразив бесстрастное лицо. — Те две бутылки, что он выпил в барах, — это для него ничего не значит. Нужно гораздо больше и крепче, чтобы не просто свалить его с ног, а хотя бы подпоить. Настолько больше, что это становится бессмысленным переводом хорошего продукта. Кто бы ни решил, что Ник — легкая добыча, он ошибся. Фатально ошибся. 

— То есть, вы хоть сейчас можете сказать, где находится Беркхардт? — уточнил Ву. — Да, действительно жаль, что этот способ подходит только вам. 

— Свободны. Сейчас ждем, когда Ник подаст сигнал о начале действий… — вновь занявшись документами, капитан этим дал понять, что беседа окончена, и присутствующие могут быть свободны. 

***

— Как дела, напарник? — Гриффину было очень тяжело видеть своего партнера, с которым проработал не один год, в таком состоянии. Когда совершенно неожиданно на улицы хлынули те, о ком они слышали только в сказках или страшилках, многие растерялись. Растерялись еще и потому, что этими Существами часто оказывались те, кто жил рядом с ними, работал бок о бок, дружил, враждовал, приходил на вызовы…

Не все они оказались чудовищами, готовыми рвать на куски. Среди коллег их участка оказалось немало таких, и все они встали плечом к плечу с людьми, пытаясь обуздать тот хаос, что объял весь мир. Всю планету. Похоже, это восстание готовилось не просто не одно десятилетие, а, как минимум, пару столетий. 

Но если нашлись те, кто встал плечом к плечу, были и те, кто поднялся против. Именно они лили кровь и оставляли после себя горы трупов. Насколько знал Хэнк, их участок еще легко отделался — всего трое убитых и пятнадцать раненых. Все — благодаря железной воле их капитана. Другим повезло не так. Один из участков оказался вырезан полностью. Начиная с самого капитана и заканчивая уборщиком. Там не спасся никто. Ни один человек. 

Так что Чейзу еще повезло, что он остался жив. Хоть и прикованным к коляске на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Как дела, Хэнк? — бледно улыбнулся Лукас, опутанный бинтами и проводами. Ему не повезло: сначала его по спине полоснула мерзкая мохнатая тварь, и тут же отправила в полет до стены вторая. Результат — повреждение позвоночника. 

— Город гудит и бурлит, кое-где все еще вспыхивают стычки, а кое-кто решил, что законы Америки на них не распространяются, раз они не люди. Но в целом все намного спокойнее и тише, чем в других местах. Я от наших… соседей мельком так слышал, будто в Портленде живет кто-то, кого они все боятся настолько, что предпочитают не привлекать к себе внимания. Кроме самых отчаянных, но их поголовье удивительным образом сокращается каждый день. Так что я даже не знаю, благодарить Бога за этот момент или проклинать?

Закончив выгружать на тумбочку гостинцы, Хэнк неловко опустился на стул для посетителей. 

— Кроме тебя настолько серьезно пострадал еще Франко. Тринадцать человек после лечения смогут вернуться на службу. А Риццо, Коул и Смит… их похоронили на неделе. Вообще, наш участок и участок капитана Маркуса самые везучие — у нас меньше всего пострадавших и убитых. Портовикам так не повезло — там легли все. 

— Калека… — горько хмыкнул Чейз, стукнув кулаком по постели. — Коляска до конца жизни и ссать сидя. Лучше бы я сдох!

— Чейз, я… — Гриффин опустил голову. Он работал, и даже получил уже нового напарника. Лукаса списали заранее, не дожидаясь итогового вердикта врачей. 

— А у тебя лично как? — Чейз смог немного взять себя в руки.

— А у меня теперь другой напарник, — не стал юлить Хэнк. — Тот самый Беркхардт, которого капитан забрал у Маркуса к нам. Я пока еще не знаю его, что он вообще за человек — у него какое-то задание под личным контролем комиссара. 

— Скажешь мне потом, что в нем такого, что наш кэп пялит его столько лет и не изменяет? — Лукас знал, что он уже списан, но услышать такое подтверждение было все равно больно. 

— Скажу, — криво усмехнулся Хэнк, даже не думая указывать напарнику на недопустимость такого высказывания. Не то время, не те обстоятельства. — Ладно, дружище, ты тут не думай о совсем уж плохом, может, еще что-то можно будет сделать. А мне уже пора, — Гриффину действительно было пора — хоть он и был приписан к операции «Турнир», повседневных обязанностей никто не отменял. 

*** 

— Капитан, вы уверены, что все в порядке? — оставшись после работы, Гриффин поймал Ренарда уже на выходе из кабинета. — Прошло уже два дня, может, объявить его в розыск?

— Не стоит, — чуть поколебавшись, все же ответил капитан. — Ник на месте и провел уже четыре боя. Соперники ранены, но он их не убил, хотя потом получил за это отдельно. Монро там же, в соседней клетке. 

— Так… так чего мы ждем? — опешил от неожиданности Гриффин. — Берем группу захвата и кладем мордой в пол всех, кто там есть!

— Еще рано, — отрицательно качнул головой Ренард. — Я хочу взять не только обслуживающий персонал. Я хочу взять всю банду, а она будет в полном составе только в последний день Турнира. Ник большой мальчик, и сможет постоять за себя и друга в любом случае и при любом раскладе. 

— Капитан, всегда возможны случайности! Вы так в него верите, но что, если вы ошибаетесь? Что, если вы окажетесь неправы, и опоздаете? Может, мы…

— Детектив, это не ваша операция, — заледенел капитан. — Выполняйте свои обязанности, и не смейте геройствовать — как раз в этом случае вы ему навредите больше всего. 

*** 

В отсутствие назначенного напарника Хэнк работал с сержантом Ву, которого, честно говоря, предпочел бы Беркхардту. Возвращаясь с перекуса, оба удивились, когда обнаружили в управлении суматоху. Моментально собравшись, оба поспешили на свои рабочие места — узнавать новости. 

— Гриффин, Ву — я собирался уже вас вызывать, — капитан Ренард смотрелся удивительно органично в обвесе спецназа и в окружении командиров сразу трех бригад быстрого реагирования. — Ник дал сигнал — у нас есть час, чтобы накрыть всех прежде, чем они заметут хвосты. Вы со мной. 

Стремительно покинув помещение, двое полицейских еле успели накинуть на себя бронежилеты перед тем, как десятка два машин окружило заброшенный склад за чертой города, а спецназ вломился внутрь. Сразу послышались крики, рычание и выстрелы, сигнализируя, что внутри сейчас настоящая бойня. Все те, кто окружал здание, прячась за машинами, нацелили оружие на возможные выходы, ожидая первых беглецов. Впрочем, некоторые делали свои выходы сами: дощатые стены не могли удержать тех, кому не была преградой даже кирпичная кладка, а не то, что тонкие доски. 

На очень долгие несколько минут воцарился ад: полицейские стреляли и приказывали лечь на землю; бежавшие пытались прорваться сквозь оцепление и уйти; были те, кто впал в боевой раж и хотел просто пустить кровь…

***

— … чуть не рехнулся. Там такую ораву накрыли, что теперь все адвокаты этого города разбогатеют — среди любителей этих гладиаторских боев немало денежных мешков. Видать, простых удовольствий им уже мало — охота посмотреть, как люди друг друга режут. А этот приятель Беркхардта, прикинь, он — Потрошитель! Самое настоящее Существо! И при этом — вегетарианец! Который собирается жениться на Рыжехвосте, еще одной приятельнице моего нового напарника. А на самом Нике — ни царапинки, хотя, как нам уже рассказали выжившие жертвы, он — самый опасный из всех бойцов. Неужели в головы этих недоумков ни разу не закралось подозрение, что при таких навыках они слишком легко его взяли всего втроем? Или просто списали на то, что он пьян? 

— Если списали на то, что он пьян, то тогда его должны были вести от самого участка и знать о скандале, — справедливо заметил Ву, который заодно с Хэнком пришел навестить Чейза и рассказать самые свежие новости. 

Сам Лукас только комкал одеяло в руках и еле слышно скрипел зубами — ему тоже хотелось быть там, ловить преступников и потом взахлеб рассказывать приятелям о прошедшей облаве. А не быть тем, кто, лежа на больничной койке, выслушивает их. 

Оживленный рассказ нарушила открытая дверь палаты и двое шагнувших внутрь человек. Одним из пришедших был тот самый детектив Беркхардт, о котором говорилось несколькими минутами ранее. Второй оказалась холеная дама лет за сорок. А может, и больше, тут мужчины предполагать уже не рискнули. 

— Беркхардт? Ты что тут делаешь? — немного неприязненно спросил Гриффин. 

— Хочу познакомиться с тем, кто был твоим напарником до меня, — спокойно пожал тот плечами, пропустив враждебность Хэнка мимо ушей. — И заодно глянуть, что возможно исправить. 

— Врачи мне уже все сказали — тут медицина бессильна, — злобно выплюнул Чейз. 

— Медицина — да. А как насчет магии? — приподнял уголок рта Ник. — Магию ты пробовал?

— Ведьма?! — выдохнул Лукас, первым сообразив, кто является спутницей Беркхардта. — Ни за что! Тварь, убирайся! Я предпочту сдохнуть, чем довериться тебе! Оба катитесь к черту!

— Кэтрин, извини его. Будь добра, можешь подождать в коридоре? — обернулся Ник к женщине, которая окинула Чейза презрительным взглядом прежде, чем выполнить просьбу спутника. 

— Какого черта, Беркхардт? Мало тебе того, что Чейз пострадал по вине одной из этих тварей, так ты ее еще и сюда приволок?! — навис над более низкорослым детективом Гриффин, как-то абсолютно выпустив из виду, что в случае с Ником это не поможет. 

— Хэнк, чтобы ты обо мне не думал, я не идиот. Я тебе неприятен. И ты не хочешь со мной работать. Наверное, уйди твой напарник по каким-то другим причинам, ты относился бы ко мне намного лучше. А в таких обстоятельствах я отказываюсь быть жертвой твоей обиды на мир. 

— А ты… — повернулся Ник к Чейзу и замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать фразу так, чтобы она дошла до озлобленного сознания. — Ты спокойно относишься к тому, что у твоего напарника черная кожа. Спокойно работаешь с сержантом, который тоже мало похож на коренного американца. Почему бы тебе не посчитать тех, кто объявил о себе, еще одной расой? В принципе, так оно и есть, просто они… они другие. Немного не такие, как мы. Да, Кэтрин ведьма. Чистокровная, отлично знающая свое дело ведьма. Обычно с ними связываются не от хорошей жизни, так как они соблюдают все договоренности только в двух случаях — если боятся того, с кем заключили договор. Или он им настолько выгоден, что его нарушение повлечет за собой убытки, того не стоящие. 

— И какой вариант твой? — злобно огрызнулся Лукас. — Страх? Или выгода? Что? Душу ей продал?

— Скорее, это она мне душу продала, — криво улыбнулся Беркхардт. — Так получилось, что я попал в третий вариант. Настолько редкий, что они предпочитают о нем не упоминать. Она мне должна. Должна настолько по-крупному, что твое излечение не покрывает даже половины ее долга. 

— И что, она взмахнет своей клюкой и я встану на ноги, как новенький? — несмотря на свою ненависть, Чейз слишком не хотел оставаться калекой. Настолько, что готов был, сцепив зубы, терпеть рядом с собой… эту. 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами с еще одной улыбкой Ник. — Может, и так… 

Выглянув в коридор, он вежливо пригласил Кэтрин зайти. 

Брезгливо осмотрев всех, кроме Беркхардта, ведьма бесцеремонно сдернула с лежавшего легкое одеяло и так же бесцеремонно разрезала вытащенным из сумочки маленьким ножом бинты. Низко наклонившись, она внимательно осмотрела каждую рану, понюхала ее, и даже, ткнув в нее пальцем, лизнула. 

— Мне нужно увидеть его спину, — голос у впервые заговорившей ведьмы оказался низким и довольно приятным. 

Беспрекословно подойдя к постели, Ник взглядом заставил Хэнка проглотить все возражения и тот помог ему очень осторожно и аккуратно повернуть Лукаса на живот. 

На этот раз осмотр продлился дольше. Кивком дав понять, что пострадавшего можно опять перевернуть, она задумчиво потеребила подбородок.

— Что скажешь? — Ник надеялся на лучшее. 

— Слишком давно. Некоторые ткани и нервы уже отмерли. Так, как было, я сделать уже не смогу. 

— Но хоть что-то? — разочарованно переспросил Беркхардт под внимательными взглядами троих приятелей. 

— Мне нужна будет его кровь и кое-какие редкие травы. Обещать невозможное не буду, но ходить на своих двоих он сможет. Насколько хорошо и без помощи — это уже другой вопрос. 

— Без помощи — это как? — сипло уточнил Чейз, для которого прозвучавшие слова даже затмили ту, кто их произнес.

— Насчет костылей не знаю, но трость тебе точно нужна будет, — голос у ведьмы оставался ровным, но то, что для нее лечить человека — омерзительно, никто не сомневался. 

— Когда? — видимо, долг был действительно огромным, раз у Беркхардта не возникло даже тени сомнений по ее поводу.

— Если бы сразу, то в течение недели. А так… пока найду травы, пока сварю состав, пока он настоится, пока подействует… Это время. Месяца полтора, если не больше.

— Отлично! — широкая радостная улыбка настолько преобразила лицо Беркхардта, что Гриффин, Ву и Лукас поразились. Сквозь маску серьезного детектива на миг проглянул удивительно красивый и притягательный мальчишка, который запросто мог влюбить в себя капитана Ренарда. 

***   
Оставшись вчетвером, они целую минуту не могли найти общую тему для разговора. Ник уже собирался выйти, когда в спину его догнал вопрос больше не могущего сдерживать свое любопытство Хэнка.

— Ник, как ты вообще сошелся с капитаном?

Обернувшись, Беркхардт посмотрел на ожидавших его реакции мужчин, а потом длинно выдохнул.

_/ Вот-вот. Истории ты всегда был придумывать мастер. Должен же я что-то говорить, если меня припрут к стене. /_

— Долгая история… — неохотно протянул Ник. — И очень старая. 

— Насколько старая? — тут же ухватился Ву, не давая Беркхардту передумать. — Как моя бабушка? Или мой прадедушка?

— Старше Христа, если немного точнее, — прижмурил один глаз Ник. На ошеломленные взгляды он закатил глаза к потолку, подтянул к постели еще один стул, удобно на него уселся и пожал плечами. 

— Мои предки чего-то конкретно не поделили с предками Шона. Что именно — семейные хроники умалчивают, а вот вражда — это факт. Моя семья старательно пыталась вырезать его семью до последнего члена; его семья занималась тем же. И все — с переменным успехом. Кто-то всегда оставался в живых, чтобы продолжить славную семейную традицию. 

_/ И ни слова лжи. Молодец. /  
/ Хочешь дальше сам придумывать? /  
/ Предоставляю это тебе. /_

— Так получилось, что я был главной надеждой моей семьи. После соответствующей дрессировки, которую называли обучением, меня отправили в одну из закрытых европейских школ для избранных. Вообще-то, туда даже ни одного из английских принцев не взяли — не вышли они чистотой крови и благородством происхождения, — ухмыльнулся Ник своим слушателям, которые воспринимали этот рассказ скорее как сказку, чем как реальную историю. 

— Попал я в эту школу девственником, так как домашнее обучение девчонок в себя не включало. Через две недели открыл для себя городок по соседству, а так же, для чего мальчишкам нужен противоположный пол. Старательно сбегал к своей первой в жизни подружке, не обращая внимания на розги и карцер, если меня ловили. Еще через три недели к нам перевели еще одного новенького. Через несколько дней после этого я ухитрился попасться настолько феерично, что загремел в карцер на целую неделю. Когда вышел, пришлось ждать несколько дней прежде, чем смог навестить свою девушку и получил от нее по лицу без объяснения причин.

— Она же знала, что ты не можешь бегать к ней на свидания так запросто? — недоуменно нахмурился Чейз. — Так с чего бы это вдруг?

— Мне это достаточно подробно и наглядно объяснил Шон спустя несколько дней, — поморщился Ник. 

— А он тут при чем? — не сообразили сперва остальные, но до Ву дошло первым. — Ты хочешь сказать, что это он что-то сделал, что она тебя отшила?

— Сказал. Сделал. Продемонстрировал… Продемонстрировал уже мне, что не потерпит рядом со мной кого-то еще. Не самое мое любимое воспоминание о первом разе. 

— Подожди… капитан тебя что… — Хэнк никак не мог договорить «изнасиловал»?

— Не совсем, — понял его Ник. — Не сказать, чтобы совсем уж добровольно, но и без ужасов. Впрочем, это дела настолько давние… Мне было пятнадцать, ему — восемнадцать. И мы были персонажами покруче, чем Ромео и Джульетта. По крайней мере, Ромео не посылали убить Джульетту. А именно таким был приказ, отданный главой его семьи. Шон должен был убить меня. Я не знал, кто он, и доверял ему. Доверял настолько, что невольно подставился под удар, когда он решил, что я и свобода ему дороже, чем семья. 

— Нихрена себе… — обалдело пробормотал Лукас — А дальше что?

— Шон вывез полудохлого меня сюда, в Америку. Наши рванули вслед на нами, его — на яхте, мои — на самолете. Только они не учли погоду. В том шторме пропали и самолет, и яхта. Следов так никогда и не нашли. Я тогда как раз немного оправился, и мы вернулись домой. Пока младшие ветви семей пытались понять, что делать дальше, мы получили документы об эмансипации, не без помощи старых связей и немалых денег, и вернулись сюда. Тереза действительно моя кузина, хотя очень-очень дальняя. Мари Кесслер и Келли Беркхардт — они тоже мои тетки. Просто решившие, что бесконечная вендетта не для них. С тех пор живем, служим. 

— Охренеть… — дружно, на два голоса, выдохнули Гриффин и Ву. Неудивительно, что капитан и Беркхардт вместе столько времени! После подобно поневоле будешь дорожить тем, что настолько тяжело и кроваво досталось. 

— Кэтрин — она один из старых долгов. Еще с той, прошлой жизни. К тому же, должна она лично нам, поэтому я не беспокоюсь о ее лояльности, — похлопав по постели рядом с бесчувственными ногами Лукаса, Ник поднялся со стула. — Не беспокойся и выздоравливай. А нам всем пора, иначе Шон снимет с нас голову и не посмотрит, кто мы.

_/ Солгал, не солгав ни слова. Чему я тебя научил, Страж? /  
/ Вообще-то, я солгал только про школу и возраст. Если помнишь, наш первый раз был не таким уж радужным, как мы привыкли думать. А если учесть, что я едва отметил свое первое совершеннолетие, то даже возраст — правда. /  
/ Зато ты представляешь, какими глазами после этой истории будут смотреть на меня мои детективы? Я не уверен, что Ву сможет держать рот на замке. /  
/Немного сочувствия нам не повредит. Добрее будут. /  
/ Никьялис, разве я против? Не я же в этой истории Джульетта… /_


	15. Chapter 15

— Агент Чавес, агент Ростен… Вроде бы у нас не происходило никаких убийств, которые могли привлечь внимание ФБР. 

— На этот раз у нас вопросы конкретно к вам, капитан Ренард. И к одному из ваших детективов. Лейтенанту Николасу Беркхардту. 

Агент Чавес уверенно улыбнулась и села на стул без приглашения. 

— Как я понимаю, если внимание привлекли мы, то разговор нас ожидает долгий и нудный. Предлагаю провести его в другом месте, подальше от глаз и ушей моих подчиненных. Вы согласны? — обаятельно улыбнулся капитан Ренард. Вот только эта улыбка не затронула глаз, прямой взгляд которых оба агента смогли выдержать всего несколько секунд. 

— Где сейчас ваш детектив? — Ростену до печеночных колик не нравился этот капитан. Информация, которую они смогли достать о нем и его партнере до приезда в этот город, была очень мутной и требовала тщательного расследования.

— Ник на вызове. Мне его отозвать с дела? — приподнял бровь на такую очевидную грубость агента капитан. 

— Не обязательно, — успела вмешаться Чавес. — Мы можем для начала побеседовать с вами. И мне нравится ваш кабинет, так что поговорить мы вполне можем и здесь. 

— Спрашивайте, — со снисходительным видом, который крайне взбесил Ростена, откинулся на спинку своего кресла Ренард.

— Капитан Ренард, вы служите в полиции двадцать с лишним лет. Самый молодой капитан в истории этого города, и при этом свой пост вы получили не за красивые глаза и имея партнера-мужчину. Одно это свидетельствует о том, насколько вы незаурядная личность, — вкрадчиво заметила Чавес, которая до сих пор не подумала назвать свое имя. — Как давно вам было известно о Существах?

— Думаю, моей семье было известно о них всегда, — дал совершенно неожиданный ответ Ренард. — В фамильных хрониках хватало упоминаний о Сквернозубах, Львиногривах, Потрошителях и прочих странных созданиях. Возле некоторых из них были примечания о привычках и способах их умерщвления. Долгое время я считал это шифром и иносказанием, однако, в свете недавних новостей…

— А где сейчас эти хроники? — прищурился Ростен.

— Увы, но они безвозвратно утеряны, — искривил уголок губ Шон. — Ни моя семья, ни семья Ника не одобряла нашу связь, из-за чего мы и были вынуждены в свое время бежать сюда. На наше счастье, обе главные ветви семьи погибли в шторме. А младшие устроили грызню за власть, попутно спалив архивы обеих семей. Так что, увы, но помочь в этом мы вам не можем. 

— Как вовремя это случилось, — улыбнулась Чавес. 

— И не говорите, мадам, — оскорбительно вежливо вернул улыбку Ренард. 

— Знаете, Портленд — очень большой город, с развитой инфраструктурой. Как так получилось, что не прошло и месяца, а здесь царит тот же порядок, что и до Явления? Уровень преступности лишь немногим превышает прежние показатели, а сами Существа ведут себя настолько смирно и тихо, что просто оторопь берет. И при этом многие почему-то кивают на вас. Попутно упоминая детектива Беркхардта. 

— Я доверяю Нику. Доверяю больше, чем кому-либо на этой земле. Так что неудивительно, что его имя идет рядом с моим. А по поводу порядка… Уважаемые агенты ФБР, почему бы вам не задуматься над словами, сказанными мной ранее? И я, и Ник — мы оба выходцы из старых семей. По-настоящему старых. Обладающих деньгами, про которые уже не говорят, потому что все, что можно, о них сказали еще несколько столетий назад. Пусть мы сбежали, но кто сказал, что мы растеряли связи? И забыли о долгах тех, кто мог что-то сделать? Мы служим в полиции по прихоти Ника, по его выбору. И когда возникла нужда, мы просто напомнили о себе тем, кто был нам должен. И уже эти люди и некоторые Существа, как выяснилось в процессе общения, успокоили город. 

— Вот так просто? — недоверчиво нахмурилась Чавес. — Просто напомнили о старых долгах, и в не самом маленьком городе Америки воцарился мир и покой? А как насчет Гримма?

— Гримма? — удивился Шон. — А что по поводу Гримма?

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что ничего не знаете о той, кого в городе называют «Гримм», и которая вызывает у Существ страх и панику большие, чем вы с Беркхардтом?

— Тереза — кузина Ника. Очень дальняя родня, которая в свое время предпочла фамильной резне спокойную жизнь подальше от чересчур настойчивых родственников. 

— Фамильная резня? — переспросил уже Ростен.

— Только не говорите, что вы не выяснили и этот факт, — досадливо скривил губы Шон. — Я тогда окончательно разочаруюсь в вашей организации. Мы с Ником — из враждующих кланов. Меня перевели в ту школу, где он учился, с приказом убить его при первой же возможности. Эту самую возможность я оттягивал два года, пока нас не вздумали женить и мне не поставили ультиматум. Разработал идеальный план, но допустил одну ошибку: не предупредил о нем Ника, и это едва не стоило жизни нам обоим. Как раз в погоне за нами обе наши семьи и погибли. 

— Надо же, какие страсти, — глумливо ухмыльнулся Ростен. — Интересно, что в этом детективе такого, что вы ради него готовы даже выставить себя дураком?

— Ален, — одернула Чавес перешедшего грань напарника. — Но, тем не менее, он прав. Неужели он этого стоил?

— Ник? — Шон даже задумался. — Он удивительно благороден, несмотря на все то, что ему пришлось пережить. До сих пор идеалист, хотя я понятия не имею, откуда в нем это. Упрям настолько, что бывает проще согласиться, чем спорить. Иногда мне приходится уходить из дома, чтобы не убить его, настолько он бесит своей твердолобостью. Что еще вас интересует? На что я готов ради него? Знаете… если бы случилось так, что мне пришлось выбирать между жизнью моего партнера и жизнями всех, кто живет в этом городе — я бы выбрал Ника. Да, потом мне много чего пришлось бы от него, выслушать, но я бы не колебался в выборе ни секунды. Так вам ясно? Извините, если у вас нет вопросов по делу, меня ждет работа.  
После более чем ясного указания на дверь, агентам ничего не оставалось, кроме как покинуть кабинет капитана Ренарда, унося с собой вопросов больше, чем ответов. 

*** 

— Шон, это Адалинда.

— Как успехи?

— Простите, но мне пришлось рассказать им немного больше, чем мы обговаривали. Они знали о Гримме, и даже знали, что это кузина детектива Беркхардта. А еще у меня спросили про Монро и мисс Калверт, насколько близкие отношения у.. у… Ника с ними. И хорошо ли он сошелся со своим новым напарником. 

Адалинда запнулась только на имени Ника, впрочем, не в первый уже раз. Чутье не подводило ведьму, и она боялась Стража до холодного пота. Ей даже в голову не приходило применить против него силу. А вот новости, рассказанные ею, не радовали. 

— Значит, Эрик и Виктор? Больше ты никого там не видела? 

— Несколько Жнецов, с десяток Ищеек и я почуяла еще одну ведьму. 

— Ясно. 

— Что мне делать дальше, Шон? 

— Возьми на работе отпуск и поживи пока у матери. И имейте в виду — в Портленде три Принца семьи Кроненберг, а не два. Про Кеннета тебе ничего не сказали, так что будьте осторожны. 

— Спасибо за предупреждение. 

Сбросив звонок, Ренард несколько минут барабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая необходимые коррективы плана. В этот раз с ним решили не договариваться, а бить сразу тяжелой артиллерией. Что ж, риск был, но этот Королевский дом ему уже изрядно надоел своей назойливостью. Пора преподать им урок, который научит этих выскочек его не только уважать, но и бояться. 

_/ Я не потерплю, если ты посмеешь пустить в расход в угоду своим планам Монро и Розали. /_

_/ Сколько их было в твоей жизни, таких Монро и Розали? Что тебе еще двое? /_

_/ Если ты забыл, тут есть некоторое отличие от прошлых ситуаций: нам нет нужды таиться друг от друга. /_

_/ Опять?! Ник… /_

_/ Шейн. Я не скажу им специально. Но если возникнет такая ситуация, когда я буду выбирать — я предпочту, чтобы они знали. /_

_/ Ты не устал смотреть, как стираются имена под гнетом времени с могильных камней? /_

_/ Зато у меня остается память. И на этом считаю тему закрытой. /_

*** 

— Детектив Беркхардт, — за угловой столик, умело блокируя возможность отхода, скользнули двое агентов ФБР.

— Чавес и Ростен, если не ошибаюсь? — аккуратно сложил бумаги, которые читал, в папку, и доброжелательно уставился в ответ Ник. 

— Ваш любовник уже успел сообщить вам о нас? — брезгливо скривился Ростен.

— Успел, — спокойно кивнул Беркхардт. — Чем могу помочь?

— Ник… — начала Чавес, но ее перебило вежливое покашливание.

— Агент Чавес, вы мне не нравитесь. И дело не в том, что вы из ФБР, а просто в силу вашего поведения. Поэтому не сочтите за труд: для вас я — детектив Беркхардт. 

— Детектив Беркхардт, — кивком приняла правила Чавес, — мы задали вашему начальнику несколько вопросов, но ответа на них так и не услышали. Нам кивнули на ваши семейные связи. Почему вашу кузину, которая живет с вами уже несколько лет, Существа называют Гримм, и почему они ее так боятся?

— Собственно, я тоже Гримм, из рода Гриммов, если уж на то пошло, — хмыкнул Ник. — Думаю, Шон уже просветил вас на тему нашего происхождения? Так вот, это тянется оттуда. Я принял фамилию тетки после переезда в Америку, но и я, и Тереза — мы оба урожденные Гриммы. Те, кто владел многим, и соответственно, стольким же отдавил любимые мозоли. Возможно, что предки знали о Существах и изрядно портили им жизнь, но это я уже никогда не узнаю — фамильные архивы сгорели, когда младшие ветви семьи, оставшейся в Европе, принялась делить власть. А по поводу меня и Шона… Мы живем в этом городе очень давно. Начинали с самых низов службы. У нас с ним не было тех соблазнов, что зачастую присущи многим копам. Нас связала кровь и смерть, поэтому об измене никогда не шло даже речи — мы просто не можем себе такого представить. Деньги? Агент Чавес, я и Шон самые богатые жители этого города. Возможно, этой половины страны. Вы хоть немного представляете себе, какого размера должна быть предложенная взятка, чтобы мы закрыли глаза? Наркотики ненавидим мы оба, алкоголем не увлекаемся. Поэтому мы могли позволить себе быть милосердными. Идти навстречу там, где другой коп просто отмахнулся бы. Помочь, когда это ничего тебе не стоит, кроме небольшого количества денег и времени. Милосердие и сострадание — это товар, который на улице ценится куда дороже, чем самая чистая партия героина. И за те годы, что мы тут служим, таких должников у нас накопилось немало. Хватило, чтобы успокоить самые проблемные слои населения. Помогли и старые связи, которые мы унаследовали от своих семей. 

— Вы удивительно спокойно восприняли это Явление. Неужели у вас настолько устойчивая психика? — Чавес не давала своему вспыльчивому напарнику испортить беседу, но ей самой было давно ясно, что при всей своей мальчишеской внешности, детектив Беркхардт был достойным спутником Шона Ренарда. Тут они ответов не найдут, это надо копать куда глубже и дальше, чем пока позволяет политическая ситуация во всем мире. 

— Мы с Шоном давно заметили подозрительное движение в городе. Если хотите, можем предоставить копии тех дел, где вроде бы смогли найти ответы, но чувство, что нас просто обдурили, настолько явно читается между строк… И потом, семейные хроники сгорели, но кое-что я там успел почитать. И довольно часто натыкался на замечания и описания, которые идеально подходят к некоторым Существам. Полагаю, на мое спокойствие повлияла именно эта информация. 

— А вы можете хоть что-то припомнить о тех, про кого читали? — Ростен решил переступить через свою гордость и проявить вежливость. Пусть и сквозь зубы. 

_/ Расскажи им про Феррат и Ищеек. /_

Задумчиво побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, Ник кивнул сам себе и взмахом руки подозвал официантку. Попросив у нее еще кофе, он медленно заговорил, глядя куда-то сквозь окно.

— Феррат, Служба Безопасности Королевских Домов. В основном состоит из Ищеек, готовых перегрызть горло любому по приказу. Имеют отличительную метку, вроде клейма: перекрещенные мечи. Чаще всего татуировка нанесена на ладонь, но может располагаться на любом месте. Преданность, которую трудно объяснить одними деньгами. Возможно вмешательство ведьм. Жестоки, не знают жалости, преследовать будут до смерти жертвы. Если в процессе преследования Ищейка погибнет, ее место тут же займет кто-то еще. Отличный нюх, острый слух, зрение. Сильны, быстры, выносливы и крайне живучи. Бить сразу и наверняка. Никогда не поворачиваться спиной.

— Это то, что меня заставили прочитать. Остальные картинки я просто смотрел, не читая того, что под ними написано, — пожал плечом Беркхардт. — Если у вас больше нет срочных вопросов, то я бы хотел продолжить свою работу — сами себя преступления не раскроют. 

— Феррат… Что ж, спасибо и на этом. Хотя от дел, о которых вы упомянули, тоже не откажемся, — Чавес встала с диванчика, давая детективу выйти. 

Глядя вслед Беркхардту, который расплачивался с официанткой, оба агента синхронно вздохнули. 

— Что думаешь?

— Врут, как дышат, — безапелляционно заявил Ален. — Оба знают эти хроники наизусть, скорей всего, знали о Существах задолго до Явления, но правды с них не вытянуть. К его кузине, которую так боятся на улицах, не подобраться. Маркус ее без боя не отдаст, но даже если нам удастся прихватить ее, то придется бодаться еще и с этой парочкой. Беркхардт явно за нее вступится. А вслед за ним подтянется и Ренард. И вообще, этот пай-мальчик кажется мне куда интереснее капитана Ренарда. 

— Ты тоже так решил? — Катрина Чавес с интересом глянула на напарника. 

— Таких мальчиков на обложку девчачьих журналов самое то пускать. А за то время, что эта парочка служит, этот глянец давным-давно должен был стереться. Но вот он, лейтенант Ник Беркхардт, гроза девичьих сердец от тринадцати и до ста. Ох, суметь бы покопаться в их прошлом…

— Пока никак, — сожалеюще качнула головой Чавес. — Таких тихих городов, как Портленд, в Америке можно по пальцам пересчитать. А что сейчас творится в Европе — страшно представить. Это если нам еще удастся найти ту школу, где обучалась эта парочка. А здесь, в Штатах, они чисты, как первый снег. Тут копать бесполезно. Можно попробовать, но вряд ли мы найдем что-то серьезнее пары драк и неоплаченного вовремя штрафа за парковку. 

*** 

— Парни, кто-нибудь видел Хэнка или Ву? — присев на краешек стола, спросил у детективов О'Лири и Донахью Ник. 

— С утра не видел, — почесав буйные рыжие кудри на затылке, после кратких раздумий ответил первым Донахью. 

— Точно, я еще подумал, что у парней сегодня выходной, — согласился Ройз с напарником. 

— Спасибо… — задумчиво прищурив глаз, Ник вернулся к своему столу, но садиться не стал. Набрав еще раз пару номеров, он поджал губы и решительно устремился в сторону кабинета Ренарда под внимательными взглядами других детективов. Впрочем, за месяц после перевода Беркхардт и капитан ни разу не дали тему для пересудов: если не знать, то никто не подумал бы, что эти двое мужчин — любовники. Если же Нику приходилось идти в кабинет, то Ренард никогда не опускал жалюзи. 

Не сделал он исключения и сейчас, хотя после первых же слов Беркхардта напрягся и потянулся к собственному телефону. Не получив ответа на звонки, он вышел в отдел. 

— Отправить патрульных к дому детектива Гриффина и сержанта Ву. Если дома их нет — объявить в розыск как пропавших без вести. Ник, ты к Монро и Розали. Проверь, где Беда. Я навещу кое-кого и отзвонюсь по итогам.

Оглядев затихший участок, Ренард провел рукой по лицу и прояснил ситуацию.

— Ник, Хэнк и Ву тянули одну ниточку при помощи Беды, мисс Рубел, кузины Ника. Все мы сейчас прекрасно осведомлены, кто еще живет среди нас. Так вот, поступила информация, что в городе находятся люди, которые планируют некий ритуал. Когда, где, что — это неизвестно. Но, полагаю, что если есть ведьмы, то не стоит недооценивать тех, кто решит вызвать Дьявола. Вдруг получится? 

— Спецназ? — оторвавшись от телефона, за который схватился сразу же после шокирующего объявления капитана, коротко спросил Донахью.

— Подниму по дороге. Ник, все, что узнаешь — сразу скидываешь сюда, в участок. Мне не улыбается искать еще и тебя, если что случится. Ты меня понял?

_/ У нас должен быть запас времени для решения проблемы, и достаточная пауза, чтобы прибрать за собой. Сможешь? /_

_/ Я уже сейчас могу сказать, где они. Я почти уверен в месте. /_

_/ Они живы? /_

_/ Я не ощутил резонанса, так что, полагаю, что да, живы. /_

_/ А чего они вообще ждут? /_

_/ Шейн, не будь идиотом. Или не притворяйся — за столько тысяч лет даже обезьяна научится говорить, не то что думать. Им нужен ты. И я. Мы должны стать свидетелями их триумфа, победы. /_

_/ Ник, что хочешь со мной, то и делай, но эту семейку я из города не выпущу. Они мне надоели. Все четверо. И Эрик, и Виктор, и Кеннет. Оставшись один, Филипп Кроненберг уже ни на что не будет способен — ему бы свою корону в такой ситуации сохранить, а не на чужой кусок земли заглядываться. /_

_/ Если они у них, я первый в очереди. /_

_/ Договорились. /_

— Работаем.

*** 

_/ Чавес и Ростен пропали. В доме Кэтрин разгром и никаких следов ее и Адалинды. /_

_/ У Монро та же история. Разгром и никаких следов его и Розали. Беда не отвечает на звонки. /_

_/ Чавес, Ростен, Монро, Розали, Кэтрин, Адалинда, Гриффин, Ву, Беда — итого девять человек. Как раз для какого-нибудь идиотского ритуала. /_

_/ Одиннадцать. Ты забыл про нас. Наверняка нам отведена главная роль в спектакле. И Шейн, за мной следят пара Ищеек. По-моему, самый быстрый, простой и не подозрительный способ добраться до остальных — это позволить им меня схватить. /_

_/ Действуй. Я последую за тобой и скину звонок спецназу с расчетом на нужное время. /_

Капитан Ренард попортил изрядно крови Королевскому Дому Австрии, не желая подчиниться тому, кто сильнее. Похоже, он возомнил себя основателем нового Дома. Но при этом не учел одного факта: у основателей не бывает привязанностей, а у капитана был любовник, которым он дорожил настолько, что даже не думал прятать его от чужих глаз. Наоборот, он чуть ли не выставлял его напоказ. И сейчас этот любовник беспечно разговаривал по телефону, удаляясь к одному из глухих переулков. 

Переглянувшись, давние напарники синхронно кивнули и выскользнули из машины, максимально осторожно следуя за детективом. Похоже, все достижения Беркхардта были изрядно преувеличены: он не почувствовал ничего подозрительного до тех пор, пока ему в висок не прилетел мощный кулак, моментально отправивший его в забытье.

*** 

— …ик! Ник, очнись же, наконец!

Давно у него не было такого зверского пробуждения. Висок ломило тупой болью, под веки будто песка насыпали, а во рту застряла стелька от заношенного ботинка, которая почему-то считалась его языком. Попытка повернуться набок успехом не увенчалась: вывернутые запястья полоснуло болью, зато к нему кто-то подошел. Когда на запекшиеся губы тонкой струйкой полилась вода, он не стал отказываться от такого подарка и стал жадно глотать живительную влагу. Головная боль прошла сразу же, как по волшебству, глаза открылись без проблем, и Ник уставился на сосредоточенное лицо принца Эрика Кроненберга. 

— Знаете, детектив, это не милосердие, как вы можете подумать, — разразился тот речью, увидев, что жертва пришла в себя и понимает, что происходит. — Это всего лишь вынужденная необходимость. Вы нужны для ритуала в ясном уме и рассудке, а без воды ваш мозг, похоже, высох. 

Не обращая на него внимания, Ник покрутил головой, пытаясь сообразить, где он и какова обстановка. Он лежал в центре какой-то фигуры, судя по всему — звезды, начерченной на выровненном каменном полу одной из немногочисленных пещер округи. Лежал одетым, за что молча поблагодарил всех богов: ему совершенно не хотелось превращаться в сосульку. Заодно нашлись и все сегодняшние пропажи — на углах тех лучей, что были доступны взгляду из его положения, он увидел Монро, Розали и агента Чавес. 

— И что дальше? — В устремленных на Эрика глазах была небесная безмятежность без капли испуга. 

— Какой интересный детектив, — восхищенно заметил Эрик и ласково провел ладонью по его щеке. Ник содрогнулся от отвращения. 

— Нет? Жаль, — скривил в холодной улыбке губы Эрик. — Впрочем, это к делу уже не относится. Как вы думаете, сколько времени займут у вашего любовника ваши поиски? 

— Он знает, где я, с той минуты, как ваши дуболомы запихали меня в машину, — криво ухмыльнулся Ник.

— Ваше высочество, мы внимательно его обыскали, при нем, кроме телефона, пистолета и значка, ничего не было! — моментально опустились на одно колено провинившиеся Ищейки. 

— Ник, я не хочу умирать! — послышалась откуда-то сзади мольба Адалинды.

— Да все будет в порядке! — в сердцах воскликнул Ник.

— Какая уверенность, — восхищенно присвистнул кто-то еще. Судя по голосу, это был принц Виктор Кенигсберг. — Так самонадеянно обещать, что все будет в порядке, может либо очень оптимистичный человек, либо хорошо осведомленный. Так кто вы у нас, детектив, оптимист или просто знаток?

— Знающий оптимист, — послышался от входа уверенный спокойный голос Ренарда. 

— И правда, быстро, — констатировал факт последний из принцев, Кеннет с совершенно непроизносимой фамилией. 

— Что, Шон, ничего не напоминает? — с горечью хмыкнул Ник. 

Стерпев тщательный обыск охраны и двигаясь так, будто, кроме него, в пещере больше никого нет, Шон прошел к одному из лучей звезды и внимательно осмотрел рисунок, скользя взглядом мимо привязанных на остриях фигур. Будущие жертвы, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за ним, не рискуя подать голос. Похоже, что капитан и Ник не только знали тех, кто находился в пещере, но и прекрасно понимали, что происходит. 

— Похоже, но совсем не то, — наконец вынес вердикт Шон. — Ту пентаграмму я чертил почти две недели, выверяя каждый угол и каждый знак, перепроверяя все по десять раз. А тут? Я уже сейчас вижу грубейшие ошибки как минимум в трех ключевых узлах; в упор не вижу точки фокуса и якоря. На что они вообще рассчитывают с таким убожеством? Жертвы, как ни странно, ими подобраны почти идеально, но вот выбранный день... И чистокровный Гримм в качестве центра… 

— Да вы знаток, — восхитилась ведьма, помогавшая скрутить мать и дочь Шейд. — Может, исправите эти ошибки?

— Это потребует как минимум трех дней. Это раз. Исправление ошибок не исправит отсутствия мозгов у заклинателей — это вам не Старший Круг Повелителя Темных. Это два. И третье, последнее — у вас просто не хватит силы вытянуть то, что получится после моих исправлений. Для этого нужен большой Круг, а это девять ведьм и четыре Заклинателя. У вас они есть? 

— Шон, не стоит, — тихо позвал Ник.

Осторожно перешагнув через Розали, Ренард, не обращая внимания на направленное на него оружие, подошел ближе и присел рядом на корточки.

— Ник…

— Они мартышки, но если дать обезьяне гранату, то рано или поздно она обязательно выдернет чеку. Что она и сделала. Взрыв будет обязательно, сейчас вопрос лишь о минимизации потерь. 

— Ник… 

— Шейн. История не должна повториться. Я верю тебе на слово — меня, если помнишь, тоже натаскивали на знание ритуалов и пентаграмм. И я совсем не хочу узнавать опытным путем, что будет, если эти недоумки воплотят свой план. 

— Ник…

— Шейн… Такое забыть невозможно. Но можно понять, принять. И даже простить. И потом, это будет не первый раз, когда я умираю от твоей руки. Даже не десятый. 

— Это, конечно, красиво и душещипательно, но не пора ли приступать к делу? — раздраженно закатил глаза Эрик. — И мне одному кажется, что кое-кто здесь определенно лиш…

Но договорить он не смог. Неотрывно глядя в глаза, Ренард одним неуловимым движением извлек из рукава узкий длинный стилет, не замеченный Ищейками, и пронзил им сердце Ника под чей-то вскрик. Стоя на одном колене, он сгорбился, пряча лицо и держа раскрытую ладонь там, где еще секунду назад билось сердце любовника.

— Это… радикально… — ошарашенно пробормотал Виктор, первым нарушив тишину в пещере и во все глаза глядя на две неподвижные фигуры в центре пентаграммы. 

— Глупо, — отрезал Кеннет, направляясь в дальний угол пещеры и выволакивая оттуда связанную Беду с заклеенным ртом. Услышав мычание, Ренард поднял разом осунувшееся лицо и невидяще огляделся. 

— Я не хочу умирать… Не хочу… Вот так, как овца на закланье. Не хочу! Какого черта! Я же сделала все так, как вы мне приказали?! Так почему я должна умирать?! — Неожиданно у Адалинды началась истерика. 

— Господи, Ник, чувак… такого я не ожидал… — наконец отмер Монро, который никак не мог поверить, свидетелем чего он стал. У Хэнка и Ву вообще слов не нашлось — они только и могли, что таращить глаза на наконец-то выпрямившегося капитана. 

— И что? — дернул бровью Кеннет, прижимая лягающуюся Беду к себе. — Хорошо, подарил ты своему любовнику быструю смерть, поздравляю. Сила вашей любви безмерна. Вот только у нас есть запасной Гримм, если ты не обратил внимания, полукровка. 

— Вообще-то меня интересует та информация, которой столь любезно поделился наш неожиданный гость. О каком Старшем Круге шла речь? И я была бы очень счастлива услышать обо всех недостатках этой пентаграммы. — Стефания Попеску была действительно могущественной ведьмой, но даже она не слышала ничего из того, о чем так небрежно упомянул этот странный полукровка. 

— Старший Круг — это самые сильные маги Темного Повелителя, чья суммарная мощь могла обрушить горы, — тихо и хрипло заговорил Шон, отойдя в сторону и наблюдая, как тело Ника освобождают от оков и небрежно оттаскивают в сторону, а на его место укладывают брыкающуюся изо всех сил Терезу. — Расчет той пентаграммы занял почти два десятилетия и прошел столько проверок, сколько не снилось современным испытателям. Проверку, которую проводили на живых. Потому что она должна была стать идеальной оправой для одного Стража. Единственного в своем роде. Неповторимого. 

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — насторожился Эрик. — Какой еще повелитель? Какие двадцать лет? Маги? Существуй такая сила, мы бы давно уже столкнулись с ней!

— Ты опоздал родиться, принц, — поднял на него мертвые глаза Ренард, небрежно скидывая длинное пальто на каменный пол. Следом упали пиджак, галстук и рубашка, оставив Ренарда только в темной майке, брюках и ботинках. — Опоздал почти на девять тысяч лет. Жалкое отродье Великой Атлантиды…

На последних словах чеканные черты лица поплыли, трансформируясь в полузвериную морду, матово поблескивавшую черными чешуйками. Развернулись плечи, становясь еще шире, а на видимых участках тела стремительно разливалась такая же чешуя, как и на лице. И без того высокий, Ренард вытянулся еще и чуть сгорбился, а по ногам хлестнул мощный хвост, украшенный на конце острейшими шипами, выбившими из камней сноп искр. Последними развернулись полотнища крыльев, чья кромка подозрительно отблескивала гранями чешуек. Все изменения заняли всего три удара сердца, и поэтому никто не успел отреагировать на изменение баланса сил. И почти сразу же раздался полный откровенного ужаса визг Адалинды. Занятые Ренардом, все выпустили из внимания тело Ника, брошенного рядом с мисс Шейд, которая и стала первой свидетельницей его воскрешения из мертвых. 

Пепельно-серый, с запавшими щеками и глазами, синими губами — Ник был похож на труп как минимум недельной давности, но никак не на убитого всего несколько минут назад. 

Ведьма среагировала первой. Дернув рукой, она ожидала, что этого мертвеца размажет по каменной стене, однако Ник даже не шелохнулся. Зато перевел на нее абсолютно черные глаза. Действия ведьмы сняли ступор, что напал на всех, и Ищейки открыли огонь, но пули только лишь пару раз качнули живого мертвеца, не причинив ему никакого вреда. Следом метнулись Жнецы, занося косы. А потом стало поздно… 

Температура в пещере неожиданно упала настолько, что дыхание стало превращаться в облачка пара. Одновременно Ищейкам пришлось столкнуться с тем, кого все это время считали невнятным полукровкой. Лишенные физической защиты, Принцы и ведьма могли рассчитывать только на себя, вот только как было бороться с той живой тьмой, что сейчас окутывала мертвеца мягкими крыльями? Первой Тьма коснулась Стефании, и ведьма закричала от запредельного ужаса и боли, когда из нее стали безжалостно выдирать саму ее суть. Следующим стал один из охранников, сумевший до сих пор избегать смерти от когтей, крыльев и хвоста Ренарда. Он оказался слаб и умер практически мгновенно. Одновременно Тьма добралась до Виктора и окутала его ласковым коконом. Дернувшегося к распластанным на полу фигурам Кеннета спеленало следующим, и гордый Принц не смог сдержаться, как не смогли сдержаться до него ведьма и Ищейка. 

Оставшись один, Эрик обвел безумным взглядом пещеру, всего за несколько минут украсившуюся телами братьев и их свиты. 

— Мы… мы можем договориться… никто и никогда больше сюда не придет! Клянусь! Слышите?! Я клянусь, что наш Дом навсегда забудет об этих проклятых землях и будет защищать их от посягательств других Домов! Мы же не знали, что у них уже есть свой Повелитель! Мы просто этого не знали! 

Но мертвым сострадание неведомо — и на каменный пол после секундной агонии опустилось последнее тело. 

А потом черные глаза в упор уставились на тех, кто был прикован к полу.

— Ник. Никьялис… — Майка не пережила появления крыльев и теперь висела лохмотьями на поясе брюк. Без всякого страха и трепета подойдя к мертвому, Шон крепко взял его за плечи и встряхнул. — Давай, Ник. Все закончилось. Теперь можно… 

Страшные глаза послушно закрылись, а потом неподвижная до того грудь приподнялась в первом вздохе, возвращая лицу краски жизни и мягкость черт. Захлебнувшись вторым вздохом, Ник судорожно закашлялся, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Шона. Дождавшись, когда кашель стихнет, а дыхание придет в норму, Ренард осторожно отстранил его. 

— Ты как, в порядке?

Ничем не напоминавший того мертвеца, каким был несколько минут назад, Ник кивнул и улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Все так, как мы и предполагали.

— Тогда — одежда для тебя у меня в машине, сходи, переоденься и принеси все старое сюда. А я пока займусь деталями.

Послушно кивнув, Ник направился к выходу, оставляя Шона задумчиво разглядывать тех, кто с трепетом ждал решения своей судьбы, не решаясь просить о милости тех, кому была не страшна сама Смерть. 

Подойдя к брошенной одежде, Ренард быстро и спокойно оделся, попутно избавившись от обрывков майки, все еще свисавших с пояса, скрыл под пальто дырку в брюках, оставленную хвостом, и ничем больше не напоминая чудовище, каким был на самом деле. Выудив из кармана телефон, он быстро набрал номер.

— Подполковник, мы с Ником нашли место, ждем вас. Координаты сейчас скину.

Оборвав связь, Ренард спокойно опустил телефон в карман и шагнул к агентам ФБР, которые все это время молчали из-за кляпов. Освободив Ростена, Ренард наклонился над ним, положил кончики пальцев на виски и пристально вгляделся в глаза. Полминуты, и агент обмяк в оковах без сознания. Чавес была следующей. 

— Мы очнемся? — еле слышно смогла спросить она.

— Мы не убиваем без необходимости, — ответил Ренард. — Вы просто забудете то, что вам знать не следовало. 

Распрямившись, он обернулся к Нику, который как раз возвращался с охапкой одежды, в которую был одет до похищения. Стоило небрежно скинуть ее на пол, как она мгновенно истлела, повинуясь короткому взмаху руки Шона. 

— Ты кое о чем забыл, — почесал подбородок Ник. На недоуменный взгляд он только закатил глаза и наклонился над задергавшейся Бедой. В ловких пальцах мелькнул все тот же стилет, а Тереза вскрикнула от боли, когда острейшее лезвие оставило за собой кровавую борозду от плеча до самого локтя. 

— Ник, мы будем молчать, честное слово! — первым понял, что их убивать не собираются, Монро. — Чувак, мистер, сэр, Гримм… э-э-э… я не знаю, как к вам обращаться, но честно-честно — мы будем молчать!

— На остальных у меня просто нет времени, — прислушавшись, сообщил Шон Нику. Вдали послышались первые звуки сирен. 

— Они умные люди, поймут, что их версия будет бредом чистой воды, — согласно улыбнулся тот, начиная освобождать Беду. — А вот рассказ о том, как их привезли сюда, разложили будущими жертвами в этой пентаграмме, а потом додумались пустить первую кровь Гримму, отчего все магические потоки сошли с ума, заставив кого умереть, а кого — напасть на своих же, куда более вероятна. Кровь Гримма до конца не изучена, и чем может обернуться такое ее использование — это куда более правдоподобно. Не так ли?

Светлокожий, с длиннющими ресницами, ясными глазами, Ник был сама Невинность. Но под взглядом этого вечного мальчишки все судорожно закивали. Отличная версия! Действительно, куда правдоподобнее той, где он — живой мертвец, а капитан Ренард — чудовище из Ада…


	16. Эпилог.

Спецназ с трудом, но принял на веру версию, рассказанную похищенными. Очнулись все здесь, прикованными. Потом в центр уложили Беду, простите, Терезу, мисс Рубел, мы просто давно знакомы, она была гостьей на нашей свадьбе с Розали, а потом ее порезали, ее кровь попала на линии и все сошли с ума. Начали стрелять друг в друга, магичить, рвать когтями… Ужас, ужас что творилось!

У подполковника дергался глаз от таких объяснений, но потерпевшие повторяли показания практически слово в слово. Не верить им было невозможно: на некоторых телах были раны, которые нельзя было объяснить. А вот клыки и когти в рисунок вписывались идеально. Хватало тел без видимых ран, но зато их лица были искажены настолько запредельным ужасом и страданием, что передергивало даже видавших виды полицейских. 

Капитан Ренард и детектив Беркхардт честно ответили на все вопросы, на какие смогли. Место сдал один из информаторов Беркхардта, который когда-то пожалел бродяжку и помог его сестре, не дав ей умереть. В благодарность за это парень иногда подкидывает информацию, которая буквально на вес золота. Эта — тоже от него.

Прошло немало времени прежде, чем капитан и лейтенант освободились и направились к своей машине, возле которой обнаружились все похищенные, за исключением агентов ФБР. Они не задавали вопросов вслух, но им этого и не надо было делать: он буквально светился в глазах, один на всех. 

Переглянувшись, Ренард сел на водительское сиденье, рядом на пассажирское сел Ник, а остальным предоставили размещаться в салоне, как получится. 

Выгрузка оказалась столь же захватывающим зрелищем, как и посадка. Дождавшись, когда все сложенные под странными углами и утрамбованные пассажиры покинут салон, Ренард по-хозяйски прошел к дверям магазина. Быстро отперев входную дверь, Розали закрыла ее на замок, едва все вошли, и повернулась к Нику. Но первым успел Хэнк.

— Слушай, Ник… это вообще что там было? И что за Атлантида?

— И даже чая не предложат? — сложив руки на груди, приподнял бровь Ренард. — Нам сегодня тоже изрядно побегать пришлось, и раз уж отдых откладывается, то я бы не отказался от чая. 

— Шон… — предупреждающе протянул Ник.

— Это была твоя идея — тебе захотелось живых игрушек. Вот и разбирайся с ними сам, — сев в кресло Монро, Ренард откинулся на спинку, вытянул длинные ноги и закрыл глаза, предоставив любовнику самому все объяснять. 

— Мистер Беркхардт, я ведьма. Пусть не того уровня, к какому относитесь вы, но моих знаний и опыта хватает, чтобы понять — вы запросто могли стереть память нам всем. Но почему-то оставили. И, раз уж так сделано, то мы имеем право на хоть какой-то рассказ, — Кэтрин Шейд выглядела слегка помято, но была полна чувства собственного достоинства и старательно не демонстрировала пренебрежения низшими существами и людьми, раз уж детектив Беркхардт причислял их к своим друзьям. 

Адалинда старательно пряталась за матерью, наплевав на гордость — она всегда боялась этого Гримма, но теперь он внушал ей запредельный ужас. 

Хэнк и Ву просто и незатейливо уселись на пол. Беда постаралась сесть так, чтобы держать всех в поле зрения. Розали суетилась возле маленькой плиты, кипятя чайник и заваривая чай. Монро пытался помочь жене, но больше мешал. Наконец, чай был разлит и роздан, все расселись, кто где и как смог, и дружно навострили уши в ожидании рассказа. 

— Ну… что рассказать-то? — в последний раз Ник делал это так давно, что успел позабыть, с чего вообще начинать. 

Все тут же начали наперебой задавать свои вопросы, но их расставил замолчать негромкий голос Ренарда.

— Все началось с того, что однажды прозвучало пророчество. Самое настоящее, произнесенное Старшей Жрицей храма Солнца. «Родится Страж, что станет сердцем мира, и подчинится ему Смерть и Жизнь». Тупое пророчество, с которого все и началось. 

Уже открывшему рот Монро Розали успела зажать рот прежде, чем тот что-то брякнет и собьет весь настрой. 

Насмешливо хмыкнув, капитан негромко продолжил. 

— Естественно, тут же нашлось множество охотников за этим гипотетическим Стражем, но им быстро указали на их место. Время шло, этот ребенок все не рождался и пророчество постепенно забывалось. Но не всеми. Повелитель Проклятых о нем помнил. Ждал. И готовился. Ни один Темный не мог подойти к обученному Стражу без того, чтобы его тут же не опознали и не укоротили на голову. Какие бы маскировки не применялись, как бы ни прятались, чтобы не делали — Стражи опознавали Темных под любым видом и убивали. Делали то, для чего были предназначены. 

— Поэтому было начато другое направление. Магам и алхимикам потребовалось почти двести лет, чтобы вывести в своих лабораториях правильного ребенка. Идеального охотника для Стража. На вид — чистокровный человек, пусть и Высокого Рода, но там хватало бастардов, и еще одним никого не удивить. Зато Стражи скользили по нему взглядом и шли мимо. Теперь оставалось только дождаться рождения этого ребенка, которое звезды показывали все ближе. 

— А потом родился я, — со вздохом продолжил рассказ вместо замолкшего Шона Ник. — Никьялис сын Тьора из рода Грайма. Чистокровный Страж с родословной в тысячи лет. И жгучее разочарование для всего рода. Всех тринадцати родов Стражей. Наше обучение мало похоже на таковое, это была скорее дрессировка. Вытравление всего и вся. Жалость, доброта, милосердие, сострадание… это все не про Стражей. Для них существовала всего одна цель — Долг. А я хотел жить. ЖИТЬ, а не существовать. Радоваться солнцу, наслаждаться вкусной едой и вином, смеяться. Любить и быть любимым. Заниматься любовью, а не продолжением рода. Как только я отметил свое первое совершеннолетие, то тут же сбежал из дома. Воспрепятствовать мне не могли — согласно традициям, я должен был начать свой самостоятельный путь Стража. Хотя власть надо мной у Рода все еще была — пока я не отпраздновал свое третье совершеннолетие, то глава рода мог приказать мне что угодно. В том числе и жениться. 

— Третье, первое? Это сколько же лет тебе тогда было? Тринадцать, что ли? И как тогда на самом деле зовут его? — нахмурилась Беда. 

— Двадцать пять, — улыбнулся Ник. — Второе совершеннолетие наступало у Стражей в пятьдесят пять лет. Третье — в восемьдесят пять. А полное имя Шона — Шейнар Райн'Ар'Дисс. 

— Вы считались полностью взрослыми только в восемьдесят пять?! — поперхнулся чаем Хэнк. — Ник, дружище, сколько же вы тогда жили?!

— Люди — до трехсот лет. Иногда чуть больше. Существа — где-то до пятисот. Маги-люди — от полутора до двух тысяч лет. Высокие рода — до семисот, восьмисот лет. Стражи и Проклятые… этого не знал никто. За долгие сотни тысяч лет ни один Страж не умер своей смертью. Нас всегда убивали, поэтому я не могу сказать предельный срок нашей жизни. 

— Согласно семейным хроникам, мой дед правил Проклятыми шестнадцать тысяч лет прежде, чем его убил мой отец. На момент моего создания он правил восемь тысяч лет. 

— Ну нихрена себе… Это же сколько всего повидать можно было… — вытаращил глаза Монро. 

— Ну, сбежал ты из дома, а дальше что? — нетерпеливо поерзала Беда.

— Подожди! Так что получается: та история со школой выдумка? — спохватился Ву.

— Не совсем, — опять улыбнулся Ник. — Я впервые в жизни был свободен и мог делать все, что хочу. Уехав от дома настолько далеко, насколько возможно и максимально быстро, я только потом смог оглядеться и сообразить, что теперь могу попробовать все. Алкоголь и наркотики на меня почти не действовали — все же я был Стражем. Зато я выяснил, для чего мальчики спят с девочками. Мое блаженство от этого открытия продлилось месяц, а потом на одной из Чисток я нарвался на высокомерного бастарда Высокого Рода. Мы подрались, я допустил ошибку, и меня ткнули носом в землю. Так что мой первый раз с мужчиной случился на адреналине и в походных условиях. Ну, хоть удовольствие тогда все же получили мы оба. Пока я очухивался, Шейн сделал ноги.

— Круто вы отношения начали, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

— Вернувшись в город, я получил по лицу еще раз, уже от девушки, с которой спал. Выслушав от нее много чего, я нашел источник своих проблем в одной из таверн, где мы снова подрались. В этот раз я был готов, зол и поэтому ткнул носом в тюфяк уже Шейна. 

— Равноправие в действии, — смешливо улыбнулась Розали. 

— Раз, другой, третий… И я сам не понял, как влюбился. Сделал то, что было недопустимо. 

— И тогда случился тот самый ритуал, так? — Кэтрин внимательно слушала и сопоставляла разрозненные отрывки информации. 

— Почти, — еще ниже осел в кресле Ренард, почти ложась в нем. — Мне сообщили дату и место, куда я должен был привести Ника. На меня же ложилась необходимость вычертить пентаграмму.

— Если ты его любил, то почему не послал свою семью куда подальше? — Беда не понимала, в чем проблема.

— В Петле Крови, — грустно улыбнулся Ник. — Это было скорее правилом, чем исключением. Любой род, обладающий хоть какой-то властью, старательно вешал на своих младших отпрысков Петли Крови. Грубо говоря, это рабский ошейник, не позволявший пойти против старшего. Что уж говорить о Высоких или Старших Родах. На мне был такой же ошейник…

— У меня был готов план. Я не желал терять жизнь и не хотел терять Ника. Но идти в одиночку против Повелителя Проклятых? Я не самоубийца. Тем более, что Ника собирались женить. 

— У вас там мыльные сериалы не снимали? — почесал бровь Монро. — По сюжету уж больно похоже. 

— Я доверял ему. Доверял настолько, что пошел за ним, не спрашивая. Не задавая вопросов. Веря. Я добровольно лег в центр той пентаграммы, хотя вся моя натура Стража бунтовала против этого. 

— И что случилось дальше? — Кэтрин оказалась единственной, кто осмелился нарушить повисшую тишину. 

— И Шейн меня убил, — это прозвучало настолько просто и буднично, что сначала никто не понял. 

— Подожди… Как это «Убил»? Ты сейчас живой! Ну, не всегда, иногда и мертвый, но сейчас же ты жив! — запутался Ву.

— Старший Круг заклинателей во главе с Повелителем не успели, когда я сломал ритуал и потянул силу на себя. Но разрабатывая свой план, я опирался на выкладки отца, которые были ошибочными изначально. Сердце мира, замкнувшее в себе его свет и магию… Магические потоки взбесились, выходя из-под контроля. А Ник оставался мертвым. Тогда я сделал то, что сделал. 

— Что? — мягко подтолкнула Розали, когда Ренард опять замолчал. 

— Я потянул на Ника всю доступную мне магию. Через круг, для которого я служил фокусом, со всех Темных. Все магические потоки, которые уже закручивались в Хаос. Всю свою доступную силу. И все свое желание не дать ему умереть… Сошедший с ума Мир это услышал, но его душа уже скользнула за грань. Вернув ее, все законы равновесия окончательно пошли прахом, и ценой воскресения одного Стража стала гибель целого мира. Прекрасной и Великой Атлантиды…

— Как же вы спаслись? — Беда пыталась представить себе картинку в голове, но у нее не получалось. 

— Ну, были средства. 

— Но ведь это не все, не так ли? — постучала ногтями по пустой чашке Кэтрин. — У этого ритуала были последствия. Полагаю, нежизнь Стража — один из них. 

— Ник долго не приходил в себя. И как только это случилось — он ушел. А я не стал догонять, полагая, что больше не имею на это права. Потребовалось всего несколько месяцев, чтобы до нас дошло, насколько осложнилась наша жизнь. Ни его жизнь. Ни моя. Наша. Которая теперь была одна на двоих. Он не мог умереть, потому что я запер его душу в теле своим бессмертием, которое магия закрепила на всех возможных уровнях. А я не мог умереть, потому что он был уже мертв. Замкнутый круг без возможности выхода. 

— Так это же здорово! — Монро сначала воскликнул, а потом додумался, что иначе бы это прозвучало куда веселее. 

— Нам потребовалось несколько столетий, чтобы научиться давать хотя бы иллюзию личного пространства, — тихо заметил Ник. — Мы разделили не только жизнь. Все чувства, все эмоции, все мысли… Все. 

— Подождите, а как вы в туалет ходили? — озадачился Ву.

— С тенью за спиной, — горько хмыкнул Беркхардт. — И в процессе мы выяснили еще один факт: мы не могли разделить постель ни с кем, кроме друг друга. Любая попытка приводила к безумию и огромной крови. 

— Так. Стоп. Секундочку, — выставил ладони Хэнк. — Ни с кем? Вообще? Сколько там лет прошло? Девять тысяч? И вообще ни разу ни с кем? — в широко распахнутых глазах был такой откровенный ужас, что улыбнулась даже Адалинда.

— Первая попытка едва не угробила остатки выживших атлантов. Вторая — погубила империю асуров, выстроенную на былом могуществе Атлантиды. Третья — привела к малому ледниковому периоду. Четвертая — уничтожила империю Александра. Пятая — погубила великий Египет. Последняя, шестая попытка — обрекла Европу на Темные века, когда неба не было видно из-за дыма костров несколько столетий. Собственно, именно оттуда и тянется ужас всех Существ перед Гриммами. Я попытался разделить постель с девушкой, Шейн сошел с ума и проклял ее, отчего начался мор по всей Европе. Я сошел с ума практически одновременно с ним и начал охоту без разбора на всех, кого моя натура Стража признавала Нечистым, Проклятым, Озверелым. Проклятье Шона выкосило одну треть населения Европы. Мое безумие — вторую треть. Оставшаяся треть принялась делить власть и влияние, не обращая внимания, что вырезает сама себя. Кто хочет, чтобы мы попробовали еще раз? 

В глазах и улыбке Ника была Тьма. 

— Минуточку! — от вопля Монро все едва не вздрогнули. — Эпоха Александра Великого?! Вы что, его видели своими глазами? Ну да, конечно, видели! И можете рассказать? И описать? И как строили пирамиды? И… и… О, Боже! Вы же видели Христа! Нет, правда? Вы видели Христа? И вы можете прочитать… Господи! Вы же можете прочитать ВСЕ!!!

— Монро, сядь, — Розали пришлось встать с кушетки, чтобы поймать мужа за край кофты и усадить бегающего по комнате Потрошителя рядом. 

— Ник, а правда, тогда получается, что вы всех видели. Всех исторических личностей, — Рыжехвост перевела взгляд на бессмертную парочку.

— И Ник, что это тогда были за шутки про Артура и Мерлина? — припомнил тренировку на мечах Гриффин. 

— Ну… — Ник откровенно смутился и почесал затылок. — Там такая ситуация случилась…

— Мимо которой этот защитник обиженных и обездоленных никак не мог пройти равнодушно, — желчно вставил Ренард. — Естественно, что ему больше всех оказалось надо, и он взял благородную миссию по спасению всех и вся на свои плечи. А какой король без своей королевы? 

В низком голосе Ренарда послышались далекие раскаты того огненного ада, что бушевал в одной на двоих душе тогда. 

— Я же с ней не спал! — возмутился Ник. — Я сразу обозначил Гвиневре, что с моей стороны это просто политический шаг. А она может любить кого ей захочется. Я даже ее ребенка от другого за своего был готов признать!

— Но ты на ней женился! — все же вспылил Шон. 

— А как так получилось, что Мерлина считают глубоким стариком? — попыталась разрядить обстановку Розали.

— Да потому что на мою коронацию, и одновременно свадьбу, кое-кто явился после запоя, обросший и лохматый! Да еще продемонстрировал свою силу. Вот и стал стариком, — злобно огрызнулся Ник, которого эти обвинения до сих пор бесили. 

— А Робин Гуд? — не отставал Хэнк.

— Та же самая история, — закатил глаза Ренард. — Опять больше всех надо было. А мне пришлось жить в редкостно вонючем городишке, изображая, что я изо всех сил ловлю одного лесного разбойника, и одновременно не давая ему украсить шею петлей. Хотя это едва ли не самая легкая смерть. 

— Я даже не знаю, о чем спросить в первую очередь, — на Монро было жалко смотреть. Ему хотелось спросить о стольких вещах, что он не мог выбрать, о какой стоит задать вопрос в первую очередь.

— А я ведь помню, что рассказывала мне бабушка, — задумчиво обронила Кэтрин. — Как ее мать, моя прабабка, зарвалась, и возомнила себя хозяйкой той провинции в Румынии, откуда мы родом. Как пришли крестьяне с факелами и вилами, а впереди шел Гримм. Как буквально из огня ее вытащили двое, а потом отвезли к ведьме, которая воспитала ее, как свою преемницу. Она описывала мне их, и каково же было мое удивление, когда на моем пороге возник живой человек из ее описаний. Ничего удивительного… Но как вы собираетесь быть дальше? Вы уже живете и служите тут двадцать лет. Еще немного, и начнут задавать вопросы.

— Иллюзии — не самая моя сильная сторона. Плюс-минус двадцать лет. Еще лет пятнадцать, и однажды капитан Ренард и лейтенант Беркхардт погибнут на задании. Так, что их смогут опознать только по ДНК. Посидим лет сто-двести в каком-нибудь глухом углу, пока не умрут все, кто может нас вспомнить, и начнем где-нибудь еще.

Шон настолько привычно это произнес, что всех как холодной водой окатило: это ведь будет не первый раз, когда они так поступают.

— Зачем тогда? — Беда осмелилась спросить это первой. 

— Деля одиночество на двоих, оно перестает быть таковым. Но иногда хочется тепла от кого-то еще, кроме того, кто всегда рядом, — тихо пояснил Ник. — Когда читаешь самые потаенные мысли, желания, воспоминания и мечты, понимаешь, почему и как. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять. Столько же, чтобы принять. И однажды я простил. Просто иногда… иногда я вспоминаю, что значит быть по-настоящему живым. И тогда я ищу себе компанию. 

— Спасибо за доверие, — тихо произнесла Розали в полной тишине. — Надеюсь, ты никогда о нем не пожалеешь. Но неужели вы никогда не пытались найти способ умереть?

— Мы его знаем, — безмятежно улыбнулся Ник шокированным друзьям. — Примерно тысячу лет, как знаем. Но зачем? Жизнь только становится интересной, так зачем обрывать ее? Я хочу полетать на настоящей Энтерпрайз, хочу снова пользоваться телепортом, а не такси, хочу увидеть другие планеты и миры. Может быть, однажды. Но не сейчас.

— Не сейчас, — тихим эхом отозвался Шон. 

— Клеопатра, Александр, Иисус, о!!! Греки! Шумеры! Цезарь! Тор и Локи...?! А… О ком же спросить первым?

В глазах Монро полыхала жажда знаний, который не погасил даже звонок телефона Ренарда.

— Так, детективы, подъем. Нас в участке потеряли. Убийство на Фоссет и Гроув, а так как Беркхардт и Гриффин считаются специалистами по работе с Существами, тело их. История — это история. Она уже свершилась. А убийство само себя не раскроет, так что — на выход, и работать. Ву, Тереза, вас это тоже касается. 

Глядя потерянным взглядом на негромко хлопнувшую дверь, Монро обернулся к жене.

— Но, Розали… Они же… как же… я же столько спросить хочу!

— Монро, любовь моя, — тихо рассмеялась Розали и обняла его со спины. — Ты у меня часовщик, вегетарианец, мой муж и Потрошитель. А они полицейские. И бессмертные. Так что чего-чего, но времени на свои вопросы у тебя вся твоя жизнь.


End file.
